Digimon Anniversary: Heretic
by Sonfaro
Summary: *Anniversary Timeline* When Ophanimon unleashes a coup d'etat upon the Golden City, it's up to the Digidestined to come out of unofficial retirement and stop her.  But will Patamon & Gatomon be able to keep their secret? *sequel to 'Sacrilege'*
1. Overture & What Has Come Before

**What Has Come Before**

_**Anniversary Back-story:**_ The following tale takes place immediately after the events of Year 14 of Digimon Anniversary. For those of you who don't want to wade through the fic and its subsidiaries to understand what's happening, here is a brief review of the events.

_**Years 1-5:**_ Following the final defeat of Diaboromon/Armageddomon, the Digidestined decide to start the annual Anniversary tradition, a few days lounging around the campsite where the original Digidestined's journey began as well as a night of remembrance for those they'd lost on the way. During this time, the chief concern amongst the Odaiba Digidestined is the arrival of the extremist group HADD – Humans Against Digital Demons. HADD becomes a very popular movement until the so-called 'Shinjuku Riots' where their extremism gets out of hand: Gomamon is badly injured to the point that he briefly reformats, HADD are made to look like the blood-thirsty (er, data-thirsty) psychopaths they really are, and Tai is arrested (though he is released on good behavior and the charges are later dropped and cited as self defense a few days later). HADD makes a final stand during year 4, when they infiltrate Anniversary and hold Tai and girlfriend Rei at gun point. The Digidestined finally bring the full force of their powers down on the group and HADD is rendered useless, though not without a heavy price. The following year, the Digidestined attempt to hold off on Anniversary, but find they can't, and with renewed vigor set off to continue their tradition.

During this time Agumon and Biyomon engage in a sort of haphazard courtship that will eventually set the standard for the other Digimon – including Gatomon and Patamon.

_**Years 6-10:**_ Due to the earlier upsurge of Human based hatred towards Digimon, the ancient order of Digital protectors known as Royal Knights decides it best if Humanity and Digimon severed ties completely, and wreak havoc on attempts made by the Digidestined to reconcile the two. They are joined by pro-Digimon human (and a former friend of Tai's from another lifetime) Shin'ichiro Josaki – AKA SIGMA. SIGMA is a hacker on the level of Izzy, and eventually creates a partner in DarkMagnamon from the data of a Monochromon and the royal knights themselves, as well as his own means of jumping back and forth between the worlds utilizing a program he calls Yggdrasil [note: these events are glossed over in 'Memoirs of Victory' and a coming side project titled 'The Alphamon Fiasco' and will be flushed out in more detail once revisions to 'MoV' are done], Tai is able to display some fancy political footwork to shed a bad light on the Royal Knights during an open debate and things start to look up. Until Shin'Ichiro forces his Magnammon to digivolve into OuuRyuumon who ravages much of the Digital World before slipping into the real one with Shin'Ichiro in a maddening effort to destroy humanity. Realizing their mistakes, the Royal Knights join forces with the Digidestined to put a stop to Shin'Ichiro's plots and in the end Alphamon rips out the excess Data from OuuRyuumon and becomes Alphamon War King mode – however this transformation sets off an EMP that renders half of Tokyo useless. Digimon and Human work together to minimize the damage and rebuild, and the Royal Knights swear fidelity to Tai Kamiya [again, the upcoming Alphamon Fiasco fic will explain this… hopefully]. It is during year 10 however that the older Digidestined begin noticing that their partners aren't able to Digivolve past the Champion level.

During this time, Gatomon begins her courtship of Gabumon, much to the shock of Patamon who'd simply assumed he and Gatomon would be an item because their partners were dating at the time. Wanting to prove that he can be mature, he joins the Triumvirate, a powerful group on the continent of Folder who leant him a holy ring during the Alphamon fiasco. With the rings power Patamon becomes Dominimon; a mighty warrior with a heart of ice. He becomes their official Liaison to the human world: however this title has little meaning, as more and more the true purpose of Patamon/Dominimon's acceptance – namely, to replace the aging Seraphimon the Just – reveals itself. The transformation is not what Gatomon expected and his absence causes her to question her intentions with Gabumon.

_**Years 11-14:**_ With their partners stuck in Champion form, the older Digidestined unofficially retire from active field work, though they never quite get around to actually hanging 'em up. They do however begin the task of starting families, and moving past the adventures. However, more and more rumors of a mysterious threat to all life in the Digital World called the Hazard begin creeping into the Digidestined travels, and some concern grows as to what it might mean.

Gatomon and Gabumon/Garurumon become Life-mates during this time, as Gatomon tires of waiting for Patamon to return so she can sort out her feelings. However, the callous actions of his new life-mate Ophanimon – in particular her unfeeling dismissal of Rei Kamiya's death, prompts Patamon to rebel against the Golden City's staunch rules about leaving it's walls for purposes outside the whims of the Triumvirate. Declaring his love for her, Patamon and Gatomon commit sacrilege to the traditions of old and reveal their secret names to each other, essentially betraying the trust of both Ophanimon and Gabumon/Garurumon. Tradition now calls for both to give up someone. However this would mean the other has to die…

* * *

><p><strong><span>Digimon<span>**

**H-E-R-E-T-I-C**

By Sonfaro

**0.) Overture**

_August 1st 2016_

_11:39pm_

_(Net Ocean)_

Smoke billowed from his wings as he flew. Dominimon - former aide to the Triumvirate, life-mate of Ophanimon, and Heretic to her rebellion – no longer cared. He flapped his battered wings hard and fast away from the Golden City, their length rising and falling at a rapid pace. Time had cease to mean anything to the armored angel: what mattered was reaching his destination, no matter the cost. He fluttered over the expanse of water that separated Folder from Server, taking little time to enjoy the sights of breaching Whamon and Dolphmon. He passed over the great deserts and mountains and again over the oceans. And then he saw File.

His energy was low. If he kept this up, his data would fall apart. He couldn't hold this form together, he knew. He looked down at his knuckle. The Golden Ring of the Triumvirate still shone brightly. But there was no Triumvirate anymore. And he hadn't the strength to continue as Dominimon. With a grunt he slipped the ring from his finger. It fell from his hands, barreling towards the Net Ocean as the light from the digivolution egg surrounded him.

He was Patamon again.

He coughed, and realized that the ring was still falling. With a grunt he flattened his ears and dived after it, catching it in his little paws. He nearly barreled head first into the water from exhaustion, but unfurled his ears again and pulled himself up, the momentum from his fall rocketing him back into the air. He looked up, searching for a place up the mountain to hide.

It was then that Patamon saw _him_, standing dejected at the top of Infinity Mountain, facing the stars. And he knew then that the only ones who could help him now were the friends he had left behind.

With all his might he pressed the wind beneath his ears and climbed higher and higher, every stroke putting a strain on what little energy he had left. Until finally, he reached an altitude where he could coast towards him. His partner. The friend he'd left behind.

"T.K.!"

Before T.K. Takaishi had time to register what was happening, Patamon barreled into his chest at full speed, sending both human and Digimon crashing to the ground.

The shock on his face cannot be repeated. "P-Patamon!"

Joy wasn't displayed on the mammals face. Instead, Patamon's mouth quivered in sheer terror. "She's done it T.K.! You have to help me! I've lost everything!"

"What do you mean?"

"She's lost her mind! I tried to stop her but she… Baihumon's fang; but who thought the old man would have so much data in him…"

"Done what Patamon! What happened?"

Panicked blue eyes darted left and right, the mammal jittery and restless. "Seraphimon is dead. Cherubimon is badly wounded. The Seven Demon Lords have all been banished to the Dark Zone. She runs the golden city now with an iron wing..."

"Who!"

Patamon's terrified eyes shimmered. "Ophanimon Core…"

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon<strong>

**H-E-R-E-T-I-C**


	2. Angelle Dei

**1.) Angelle Dei**

_August 2nd 2016_

_2:03am_

_(File Island)_

It was early in the Digiworld: darkness still covered the ranges of File Island and most of the sentient creatures living in this far off paradise remained nestled in their homes. For the large group of humans and Digimon situated at the base of the mountain however, there was no sleep. Not anymore. One of their own had returned to them: and under not-so-pleasant circumstances.

He sat in T.K.'s lap, shivering in the young man's arms, a blanket laid over his weakened body. His partner held his ring - where T.K. placed it Patamon couldn't remember, having slipped in and out of conciousnes as the dirty blonde writer hustled him down the mountain. He could feel it's power calling to him, but he knew he didn't have the energy left to accept it yet. Besides, this wasn't Dominimon's problem anymore. it was Patamon's.

He spoke in low terms, his voice barely cracking above the sounds of the fire built to warm them all awake. "There are thirteen gates. Three to the east. Three to the west, three to the north, and three to the south. The walls are lined with Gargoylemon and there are Kyuukimon everywhere. Most of the Piddomon and D'Arcmon have either been killed or fallen back to protect Cherubimon. The Calumon are in hiding."

"And the Demon Lords?" Asked Cody Hida.

"Gone," his eyes were downcast.

Joe Kido sighed. "Well that's one less threat to deal with."

"Huzzah," grumbled Ikkakumon.

There was no comfort in their words. "They didn't even see it coming. It wasn't a fair fight."

"You said there were thirteen gates," Matt Ishida frowned. "You only gave twelve."

Patamon nodded. "There are twelve revealed gates: entrances and exits into the city itself. The thirteenth gate is… The Zenith Gate. It was hidden to us until Ophanimon deciphered it's secrets. We… I unlocked it. I… I believe it leads to the Dark Zone… That's what Ophanimon said." He sighed. "And then she tore open Seraphimon and took his core, and then digivolved into that… thing. And I was forced to flee."

"Isn't there another way in?" Mimi Tachikawa brought her legs to her chest.

Patamon shook his head. "Only if you fly. She'll see you coming long before."

"How many are with her?" Asked Ken Ichijouji.

Patamon fidgeted. "It's hard to say. Many were lost in her opening attack. The Kyuukimon are almost all with her. There are few Gargoylemon who would disobey. Those who've sided with Cherubimon are only Champions. I don't know how injured he was by the blast. I know he was still alive when I made it out."

Tai Kamiya sighed, leaning forward in his chair. "I don't know if there's anything we can do. This sounds too much like a territorial dispute for us to call in Guard Tamers."

But Patamon was beyond reasoning with on this. "She's lost her mind. There's no telling how dangerous she is now. Please my… my family is in there."

Tai regarded the small Digimon for a moment, before smiling his famous smile and ruffling Patamons' fur like an older brother. "Okay."

"Okay?"

He nodded. "I doubt you'll get much approval from the rest of the UN, but I'll do what I can. This is certainly a coup d'état and I definitely don't trust her to keep this confined to her little city. However, the rest of the Digidestined proper can't have a direct hand in this. We do this in house - if the other Digidestined show up it'll send the wrong message. We're going in as mediators, not aggressors. Humanity can't appear to go to war with Digimon."

Izzy Izumi cleared his throat. "Should I give _them_ a call?"

"Yeah. Tell them we're not going to attack unless threatened though. We just want to try and reason with her."

"Understood," nodded Izzy.

"We'll still need a team out there," Davis Motomiya grunted, adjusting his sleeping son across his shoulder. "The _tin can_ has a tendency to go overboard."

"Right," Tai conceded.

Matt frowned. "Any ideas?"

Tai nodded. "A small team. Ten or twelve. We shouldn't need all of us for this so long as our allies bring their full force."

Sora Ishida raised a hand. "Um… So who comes along?"

Tai thought for a moment. "Patamon. Do you feel up to leading us back there?"

He fidgeted under their stares, but he nodded weakly. "Mm."

"Then T.K. and Patamon." Tai nodded, and T.K. smiled. Patamon didn't share his enthusiasm.

"Who else ya need?" Togemon stretched her piney arms.

"Well, we'll need Garurumon too," Tai decided. "He knows the place almost as well as Patamon."

Garurumon snorted. "I was never allowed inside before though. I've only ever been behind the gates when they invited us. Every other time it's been in the vestibule of the north-eastern gate."

"Still, that's better than nothing. And if Cherubimon's forces are still fighting maybe some of them will remember you."

Matt nodded. "Alright. Me and Garurumon."

"Davis, Ken. We're probably going to need Imperialdramon."

"That'll keep our allies happy too won't it?" Asked Ken.

Tai smiled. "Right. I'm sure they'd be happy to see their _king_ again."

Veemon squirmed. "That really makes me feel awkward."

"Me too…" Wormmon sighed.

"You're both awkward enough as it is," Ken chuckled and Davis pressed his free knuckles into Veemon's hard head.

"Okay. Cody, Yolei, Armadillomon and Hawkmon should come in case we need armors… Is that alright Yolei?"

Yolei sighed and looked to Ken, their daughter Miya asleep on her lap. "If we can find a babysitter."

Sora raised her hand. "Um, if you won't need me and Birdramon I can look after her again."

Yolei widened her eyes. "Really?"

Matt blinked, a little surprised, but shrugged in acceptance. "Alright by me."

"And Greymon will be there in case of support," Tai finished.

"Gotcha," the towering dragon nodded beside Birdramon.

"The others should be on call, but I think we'll be able to handle it, given our allies."

There was tepid agreement from the core Digidestined, battle worn and aging, but still more than capable. Those Tai hadn't called on shared a mutual sense of relieved disappointment. No one wanted a war. But everyone wanted to help Patamon. They all owed him that much.

"So what should we do?" Mimi timidly asked.

Tai sighed. "Go home. Get some rest. Keep your digivices on you and know how long it takes to get to the nearest port – and no, you cannot just pull up your computer. We will track you down and fine you."

Sora blinked. "Eh… how much."

"Ten thousand yen."

Mimi pouted. "Harsh."

Tai crossed his arms. "Those are the rules."

Matt ignored the sheepish Sora beside him, who was by far the worst culprit at port-jumping back and forth. "Alright. We all have our assignments. I guess we should go ahead and call in to our jobs now."

Tai, shaken back from his annoyed glare at his ginger haired friend, nodded. "Right. Don't want anybody to get fired for saving a city. In the meantime, we should get some sleep. Anniversary isn't over yet and I'd like to end things with positive feelings."

Izzy nodded sadly. "We all would."

Tai took a deep breath. "That's all I got."

The Odaiba Digidestined nodded in agreement and the impromptu meeting was adjourned. Tai watched the group, who had come out to File Island with the idea of an uneventful Anniversary for once, slink back to their tents with groggy apprehension. It always seemed to be something.

He felt a tug on his coat pocket and turned around.

"I want to go."

Tai raised an eyebrow to his sister, whose pretty face was scrunched in a scowl for being left off the list. His nephew Hikaru nestled snug in her arms. "You also wanted to keep Hikaru a secret from everyone but Mom and Dad. Worse you wanted to keep you wanting to keep it a secret a secret from me!"

Kari blinked. "I'm confused."

Tai looked like his head would spin off his neck from that tongue twister. "So am I."

"I wasn't purposely _not_ telling them."

"You purposely didn't bring it up."

"Had they not known about Hikaru things would go by easier," Kari suggested.

"You mean with T.K.?" He asked, and when she didn't answer he sighed. "That isn't really fair to our friends though is it?"

She ignored him, chocolate brown eyes glaring into his own. "I want to go."

"What are you going to do about Hikaru?"

"…"

"He's two months old. He needs looking after. And I'd rather not have my nephew in harm's way if we can help it."

But Kari Kamiya was nothing if she wasn't stubborn. "You need help Tai. Gatomon can still digivolve."

"…is it you who want to go into battle, or is it Gatomon?"

"Both." Kari didn't hesitate.

"Why isn't she here to ask me too?"

"She'll go where I go. And I want to fight."

Tai sighed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to win this argument. "You gotta find somebody to keep an eye on him."

"I can get Sora."

He blinked. "Really? Miya is a lot to handle by herself…"

"I'm sure," Kari admitted. "But I think she'll be fine. Sora is…"

"Sora is Sora," Tai nodded with a smile. "You really think she'll say yes to watching two Digidestined kids?"

"Mm." She nodded.

Tai brought a hand to his short brown hair. "If she's up to it then maybe. Gatomon's experience could be helpful… provided she keeps her head in the game."

"She will."

"Alright. But when Hikaru starts crying when you hold him because Sora's a better mother than you, don't come crying to me."

Tai laughed when his sister stuck out her tongue.

_July 29th 2016_

_1:13pm_

_(The Continent of Folder.)_

The battle had reached its low end. The Seven Demon Lords attack on the Golden City had again failed, as it had in the past. There were no real surprises anymore – the demons would reveal some new subordinate that was to destroy them forever until Dominimon or Cherubimon or SlashAngemon or _someone_ took the beast down and the demons forced to retreat. This had always been the way of Folder: light balancing darkness. Good defending against evil. An ageless war with no end.

That was how it was always known. That was how it should have remained.

But war grows tiresome on its warriors. Ophanimon had enough. She was tired of the forces of wickedness being given a chance to grow again. She wanted true peace in the Digital World, at any cost. And so long as the Seven Demon Lords existed, that would not exist.

So today was the day, she'd resolved. Today would be the day everything changed.

"The fight is over," she'd heard _Seraphimon the Wise _bellow to the beaten minions of darkness. "You are defeated!"

"This isn't over old man!" Spit Daemon, demon of wrath.

Cherubimon the Just cackled in victory. "Puuh-leaze! We wiped the floor with you guys! And if you come back we'll do it again!"

Seraphimon ignored his comrades odd glee at victory. He flexed his wings, dramatically extending his arm and pointing towards the defeated demon army. "Your time in this country is at an end. Be gone from this land and back to whence you-"

"No Seraphimon. Today this ends."

Seraphimon turned, suprised to hear the voice of Ophanimon the Fair. It had been many years since Ophanimon herself graced the battlefield. Behind her was her life-mate, Dominimon - warrior of legend. The two floated towards the battlements together, a pleased smile etched across Ophanimon's pretty face. Seraphimon was not pleased. "Ophanimon, what are you doing here?"

"What you have again failed to do. Dominimon?"

Beside her, her distant life-mate unsheathed his sword. "Mnn…"

"Just like I told you."

Across the expanse, standing before his Vilemon army, Daemon laughed. "Heh… What does the Patamon want?"

Dominimon ignored his taunts, floating into the air with his sword pressed high. Soon a light glowed from the tip of his blade, and as he circled the air with his sword, the light remained. He floated away as the mysterious circle began to take form, until before them all formed the awesome sight of a gate hanging suspended in mid air.

_**"Zenith Gate."**_

The Demon Lords across the crevice shifted uncomfortably. With each passing second the gate seemed to get larger and larger. Daemon spit. "T-This is just like your 'Gate of Destiny' isn't it? Pathetic."

He flew into the air, his hands juggling balls of fire. With force, he hurled his attack at the circular object in the sky. _**"Evil Inferno!"**_

The blasts roared towards the still forming gate, growing bigger and bigger with each passing second. The fire that would have felled any other structure smashed into the gate full force. But when the smoke had settled the gate remained, growing larger and larger.

The Giant Demon of Sloth, Belphamon, scratched his hairy chin. "Uh… That, uh… did, uh… nothing."

Daemon swore. "I can see that you insolent little –"

"Hmm…" The handsome half-ling Lucemon, regaled in Chaos Mode, strutted up to the proverbial plate. "It seems I have to do all the work."

He brought his hands together, a cocky smirk streaking across his young face. _**"Grand Cross!"**_

The seven demons on the hill watched as a purple cross cackling with energy was launched towards the gate. They shielded their eyes when it connected full force with the gate. And they sighed when the gate received not a scratch – and only continued to grow. They turned back to the youngest demon lord to find him crying like a small child while sucking his thumb.

"W-why did I fail! Ahhhhhahhahhhhhh…"

Barbamon, the demon of greed growled at their 'leader'. "You weak willed fool, as soon as your pride is hurt… If I had only an ounce of your powers I would-"

"Umm boys…" Lilithmon pointed a seductive finger at the gate. "It's still growing."

They all looked up across the crevice as the gate now appeared ten times the size it did when Dominimon had created it. The angels on their side did as well. No one had ever seen this: the gate was adorned with markings so ancient even Seraphimon the Just couldn't understand. The gate ceased building minutes later - by then it loomed about them all, uncaring and unfeeling. Everything was still for a moment.

Suddenly the doors to the gate swung wide open, and a great wind blew forwards, knocking Daemons' hood from his head. He shielded his hideous face from the light, scowling at this turn of events. "W-what is…?"

Ophanimon shuddered but said nothing.

Daemon's odious eyes turned to look inside the gate. There was a great darkness he felt emanating from within, but it was not black. Instead, within the _Zenith Gate_ was a mysterious world of… pink?

"What is this?"

None of the Angels answered.

That is when the winds reversed and Daemon felt the familiar tug of a heavenly trap. He cursed and unfurled his wings, and for a moment he indeed felt as if he was falling into the Gate of Destiny. This was different however. It wasn't just a simple tug. No. This one was reaching for his very core.

The other Demon Lords felt it too. One by one they tried to stay their ground, even as their armies of Vilemon were being lifted up around them. Surprisingly, it was the monstrous demon of envy who was having the most difficulty. Leviamon dug his dark claws into the barren earth, trying to stay aground. "I… It'll never lift me I'm-"

But the hulking dragon was soon up in the air, muttering curses at the top of his lungs.

"Leviamon!" Lilithmon shouted. But it was no use. He was gone.

The other Demon lords opened fire on the gate en masse. Beelzemon scored direct hits with his cannons, but even the Demon of gluttony's' pinpoint accuracy did nothing. One by one, demons began flying into the air, sucked towards the gate like Digicarp caught in a current. Lilithmon screamed and reached for Daemon, whose own wings were flapping as hard as he could. "Love!"

She reached for him, but it was too late and she too was lost to the gate. Daemon swore again, bringing his sword from beneath his robe. "What is this Ophanimon!"

She smiled bitterly towards him. "The Zenith gate only targets the core of the unjust. And sends them to the Dark Zone."

Daemon shook his hideous head. "That is… that is not the Dark Zone…"

Ophanimon did not falter. "It is… for you."

Daemon snarled, turning to the Seraphimon. "Old man! You're alright with this?"

"…No."

Daemon flew incredulous. "But you stand there!"

Seraphimon sighed. "What am I to do?"

Daemon's eyes were wide. So she would go this far without the old man? He breathed deep… So it ended today. _His world would end today_… He turned to Ophanimon again. She looked like she would laugh. "You… I'm gonna kill you!"

"Will you?"

With the last bit of energy he had he flew against the current, his blade outstretched. "You should have deleted me when you had the-"

_**"FINAL EXCALIBUR!"**_

He had forgotten Dominimon. Of course he had. His wrath - his vice from long ago still wrapped in his core - had blinded him to his fate. Daemon swore a final time as the blade connected with his robes like a human baseball bat and flung him upwards towards the gate. He stopped fighting it now. What was the point? He glared down at the angels, an uncomfortable silence settling among their armies. "I'll… I'll just find a way out! I'll always find a way out! You know that don't you Patamon! I'll find a way!"

His cries were lost within the gate. He was gone. They all were. It was finished, Ophanimon knew. "It's over," she said. "You may close the gate now."

Dominimon nodded and floated skywards, until he was again suspended in the air before the gate. With a look of boredom he raised both arms and stretched out his hands. Nothing happened. He frowned, applying more of his energy into closing the gate. But the doors refused to budge.

Ophanimon looked at the gate, perplexed. It remained there, floating in the winds as if it had always existed. Suddenly Ophanimon was nervous. The wind was beginning to tug at her wings, and she fought against the current of the air. Above her, the distant Dominimon hadn't moved. His face was towards the gate, hidden eyes seeing past the armored of his helmet and into the sea of pink beyond. Suddenly the gate itself bellowed a horrible noise – like a hammer to a bell.

Dominimon heard this sound, and briefly knew what it meant. And then he jerked hard in mid-air, and his mind went blank.

"Dominimon!" Ophanimon was in the air in a flash.

"Ophanimon, wait!" Cried Cherubimon.

But she was with him before it was all out, her emerald armor holding close to his egg-white steel. She gritted her teeth, shaking her dazed life-mate from side to side as he floated absently. "Dominimon, can you hear me?"

"Nn…"

She reached for his hand. "Close the –"

She couldn't get the rest out. The gate bellowed again, louder than before. Thinking quickly, Ophanimon clutched Dominimon in her arms and threw him with all her might to the ground below her. He didn't resist, his wings collapsing and the weight of his armor hurtling into the sea of D'Arcmon, who caught him before he landed. Ophanimon didn't have time to be thankful. The gate bellowed one more time. The sound rung across Folder, shaking the very air she flew upon. And then there was a burst of light. And Ophanimon felt as if something had punched her in the gut. "Nn!"

She doubled over in pain. A million thoughts and sentences poured into her core and she began to see things no living creature - real or digital - could even dream of. She gasped and heaved, the upload of information too great for her frame. She was dying. Something beyond the Zenith Gate was feeding her core with a powerful light, and it was killing her.

Below Dominimon had woken up. He shrugged off concerned D'Arcmon and stared above him in horror as Ophanimon writhed in pain, her body glowing crimson red as the horrible sounds pulsed like the beat of a drum. He gritted his teeth together, jaws aching from the stress, and raised both arms towards the gate - applying all he remembered about the Gate of Destiny. He imagined the two golden doors on the ends of his fingertips. He imagined the growing need for the thing inside to force its way outside. And then he imagined slowly closing the doors on that need.

Above them, the Gate closed, finally. Dominimon let go of his arms. The fell to his side, exhausted in the amount of data processing necessary to close a simple gate. The golden circle spun once and simmered into nothingness, it's purpose finally finished. All had again grown quiet.

Ophanimon took several moments to compose herself when the gate closed, before she finally floated down to rejoin the Triumvirate and a tired Dominimon. She was vaguely aware that she had been struck by something, but where it had come from she couldn't say. She looked around to see if an enemy had yet survived, but could not find one.

Which meant, above all else, she had won.

"Ophanimon…" Dominimon asked her politely. "Are you hurt?"

"I… I am fine."

"B-by the Dark zone," Cherubimon shook his massive head. And then: "Wait… Wasn't that the Dark Zone?"

Seraphimon shook his head. "This is…"

"T-this is what you should have done," Ophanimon struggled to right herself. Dominimon was by her side seconds later. She frowned. "Long ago. That is how you... w-win a war."

Cherubimon floated in shock. "That many of their number. In one attack…"

"T-that's right. My Dominimon… is stro... Ng..."

She slipped out of consciousness, her green armor clanking into Dominimon's. He caught her, holding her as best he could. "Ophanimon?"

She wasn't responding.

"Ophanimon!"

_August 2nd 2016_

_2:51am_

_(File Island)_

"Ophani… Ophanimon… Nn!"

"Patamon! It's alright… I'm here."

Patamon shook himself awake. He was in T.K.'s tent, nestled in a fishing cap T.K. had brought along to shield his eyes during the day. The young man was over him, warm hands resting on Patamon's side. "You had been dreaming. I didn't want to wake you, you'd flown so long, but…"

"Nn…" Patamon shook himself awake – and T.K.'s hands from him. That wasn't intentional. "I'm fine."

"Are you… Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No." Patamon kept his eyes closed.

"Are you hungry? Davis and Mimi brought American style Ramen. It won't take long to warm…"

"No." Patamon's eyes remained closed. Images of fire and brimstone danced around his mind, the shocking death of _Seraphimon the Wise, _three small fresh levels pleading for their father_,_ and the final cackles of a triumphant Daemon, who even in defeat had found victory in his turn.

T.K. sighed, and knew it would be a while before things returned to the way they once were between them. "Okay."

"…They're still in there."

"Hmm?"

Patamon's voice was bitter and hard. "I left them inside. They're still…"

"Don't worry. Don't worry." T.K. looked down at his partner and flashed a grin worthy of Tai. "We'll get them back."

Patamon ignored him. He forced his mind to think of happier things. Cherubimon's jokes, the laughter of his children... A File Mountain rendezvous. _Her eyes, clear blue, reaching for him. Cool white fur, strong paws, and a warm embrace waiting_. He rose from his makeshift bed. "I… I have to go T.K."

He fluttered out of T.K.'s hat, the blonde standing quickly reaching out for the partner who only just returned. "A-Already? W-where?"

"I'll be back, it's alright. I just... I have to see someone."

T.K. blinked, his worries still hovering, but no longer panicked that he wouldn't see his partner again. "Oh… Okay. Um… Should I..."

Patamon looked over his shoulder. "I'll be right back. You don't have to wait for me."

_August 2nd 2016_

_2:59am_

_(File Island)_

"Hey, Sora? Are you asleep?"

"Nn… Yes. Go away."

"Matt, you're not Sora."

That Tai had decided to barge into their tent uninvited would have, under normal circumstances, elicited a swift kick to the groin from the half asleep Sora… or at least a deathly glare from Matt. She leaned up from her husband's chest with a yawn instead. These weren't normal circumstances. Reluctantly she rose from atop her husband's chest, adjusted her pajamas and slipped out, while Matt muttered obscenities about Tai under his breath. "Nn… Is this important?"

"Sorta."

"Sorta?"

Tai took a deep breath. "Have you ever been to Izzy's sanctuary? And if not, how'd you like to spend a few days there while taking care of my nephew?"

Sora blinked. "Eh?"

"Sorry if you say no… It wasn't my idea."

That's when Sora noticed Kari standing behind her brother; Hikaru still rocking in her arms. "I want to fight."

Sora yawned again. "This is kinda awkward. Miya's going to be a lot to handle anyway…"

Tai nodded. "That's what I told her."

Kari frowned. "They're going to need my help. I'm sure Gatomon can still Digivolve – at least to her armor stage if nothing else. You will need that advantage."

"But the sanctuary?"

"It's safe."

"I can just take him back to our apartment in the real world," Sora tried to reason. "Miya's been there before it'll be okay…"

"Nn… He can't."

"Why not?"

"…"

"Tai?"

"Don't look at me. Mom hadn't even seen him yet. I can't tell her anything anymore."

Kari frowned at him. "The Sanctuary is closer. And safer."

Sora faced Kari. "I don't…" But then she thought about it, sighed, and smiled at her. "You know what? Sure. I'll babysit your son Kari."

"Really?"

Tai blinked. "Hikaru and Miya at the same time? You're gonna get grey hairs Sora."

Sora shook her head. "Miya's been a perfect angel the last time she visited us, and I'm sure Hikaru will be fine. I don't know about this _Sanctuary_, but if you two think it's safe…"

"It's safe," Tai nodded.

"Then it's fine. Besides, I figure I should get some practice in."

Tai raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

"When me and Matt have kids."

"Oh."

Sora blinked, suddenly uncomfortable under Tai's gaze. "Uh… When should I pick him up and how to I get to the-"

"Sanctuary? Izzy can tell you. It's like taking a jump to the Digiworld but it's set up a little different. It's his first attempts at playing around with…" Tai made a face then. "Josaki's technology."

"Oh. Okay."

Tai scratched his head. "Can you take them tomorrow?"

"Sure. Will I need anything?"

"His formula and a few diapers," Kari answered. "He's not a fussy child. If you need, I can get the Numemon to help you…"

Sora made a face. "Eh, I think we'll be fine. No offense."

Kari shrugged. Her loss: the Numemon were pretty good assistants she'd found. Hikaru stirred a little in her arms. The Numemon liked him too.

"...He really is a cute kid," Sora whispered with a smile.

Kari smiled back. "Thank you."

A few more details were given: when to meet the kids, where to meet Izzy, how they could be reached in case of an emergency, etc. When all was completed, Sora bid the two of them a good night. "See you tomorrow."

"Later today," Tai reminded her.

"Ack… you're right." She smiled. "Later." She turned and leaned back into the Ishida tent where her husband was likely waiting. Tai stared off after her, his face carrying with it a mysterious expression. Kari nudged him back to earth.

"Tai?"

"Hmm? Nothing, just lost my train of thought for a minute," he scratched his nose. "We'd better get some sleep. It's going to be a long day."

_August 2nd 2016_

_3:01am_

_(File Island)_

She'd taken off to brood shortly after Tai's big hub-bub about their plans. She didn't care that he hadn't spoken her name at first - she was aware that Kari would convince him to add them to the party, and was already flexing her claws. All she really cared about was that Patamon had returned. Though what she felt she needed to tell him did not bring her happiness.

There wasn't a bit of data within Gatomon that wasn't looking forward to what was coming. She'd hated the Golden city for some time, long before Patamon had abandoned them to join their ranks. The Angels of the Golden City had been a thorn in the side of Myotismon during his attempted invasion of Folder, and had caused her no small headache. And while she was thankful that she was no longer under the spell of the vampiric count, at no point did her hatred for the aloof City of Heavenly Lights falter.

Still, they were going to kill Patamon's life-mate.

No matter how she thought of it, that's the only way Gatomon knew this would end: with somebody impaling the emerald angel through the uncovered midsection. Every time she saw it in her head it sent shivers of jealous pleasure down her spinal wiring. And yet, once she really thought about things, the future seemed even darker for her.

Patamon would be free from his side of their sacrilege.

She would not.

In death, Digimon were reformatted, she knew, into new beings, reborn at a primary village. Their knowledge of their life before would be limited: they'd remember some places, certain events, sometimes even people. But they would remember no name but their own. And should that monster be linked to another, that union would be null and void.

Worse, the survivor was expected to never approach another but to live the rest of their days until they too fell out of life and returned to Primary for reformatting. Many a digi-tragedy had been performed about the illegal lover who remembered the name of a new born, only to have been forgotten and live the life of the widowed till the end. It was a fate that frightened and saddened Gatomon. No one wants to die alone. So Gatomon sulked, wondering how her life had become so twisted. So deep in thought was she, that she didn't keep an eye open as she should have.

Thus, her sullen mood was ruined by the flutter of pattering wings.

"Pata-"

He caught her lips with his own and flew into her, driving both from the tree she was perched on and sending them crashing to the ground. Her fur sizzled with happiness, but her mind worked quickly. Things weren't as easy as a simple kiss in the forest at night. She pulled away from him, not violently, but with enough force to let him know that she wasn't playing _secret lover_ tonight.

"We can't. Not now."

He whimpered, his blue eyes shining in the moonlight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," she sighed. "But…"

His head tilted to the side. "What?"

She sighed, her mind returning to the last year. "I have a clutch Patamon."

"I… I know."

"One of them… one of the eggs…"

She didn't finish. Patamon knew of course. In fact he had known for some time. But she needed to say it out loud; she needed to see his reaction. He was quiet for a moment, gazing upon her with a kind of sad sympathy. "Did it hatch?"

She shook her head. "No. The Elecmon says it's a freezer for sure. I'm not sure where it is now. The others have been born. We think the youngest will belong to Kari's son."

Patamon's voice lowered. "Did Garurumon notice?"

Again she shook her head. "No. He was too happy to be a father."

Patamon's eyes blinked back shame. "H-he deserves it."

"Not what we're doing to him," she spoke, her voice with an edge of harshness she meant to direct at herself.

They were quiet then, both their minds returning to the harrowing part of their sacrilege. It may have been one thing had it been someone they hadn't known before, like Hawkmon's Falcomon partner, or the Kunemon Wormmon had been seen with. But this was Garurumon… no. This was Gabumon, the same bashful dog-lizard who was as overprotective of Patamon as Matt had been to T.K. The same one who had wooed the brooding Gatomon from her perch. Their friend Gabumon. And no matter how _right_ it felt between them, it wasn't.

Gatomon felt the air chill and she shook out her fur. If there was a way out of what they'd done where no one got hurt she would have taken it long ago. But she could think of none. One way or another, someone had to die.

"It's funny."

Gatomon blinked and returned her sight to Patamon. The vaccine type was looking at the stars, hovering sleepily above them. "When I was with her, all I could think of was proving to you that I was worth it. And now I'm with you and I have nothing left to show for it."

"That's not true."

"I can't even save _my_ family Gatomon. How can I possibly protect you?"

She blinked. Creeping closer to the conflicted flier, she raised a paw and popped him lightly on the forehead. She'd seen Birdramondo it a million times to Greymon when he was being ridiculous. It worked here too. "Silly mouse," she raised an eyebrow with a smile on her face. "I don't need your protection, that's never been what I've asked from you. Don't worry. I'm going to help save your family. I promise you that."

Patamon hesitated. "And after?"

"Hmm…"

"What happens to us after?"

At that, Gatomon shivered. "I… I don't know. Maybe… Maybe we take a break. Okay?"

His eyes shot up to her. "Are… Are you…?"

"Don't even suggest it. Everything I've ever told you is true. I take none of it back. I... I just think we should calm down for a while before things get so bad we can't save ourselves. Our love…" She frowned, her own eyes focused in this moment only on him. "I don't want to ever forget your name."

He blinked, and then smiled sadly. "Me either."

"We have to stop for a while. Just a break. Till things are normal."

"Do we ever have a normal?"

She couldn't respond. They both knew the answer.

They gave each other silent goodbyes – there were no kisses, Gatomon was specific with him. They returned to their party at different times, Patamon flapping his way back to T.K.'s sleeping side and Gatomon slinking herself beside Garurumon's massive frame. Tomorrow the war would begin.

They would need all the rest they could get.

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon<strong>

**H-E-R-E-T-I-C**


	3. Qui Custos Es Mei

**2.) Qui Custos Es Mei**

_August 3rd 2016_

_2:55pm_

_(Folder – outside the Golden City)_

"There it is."

Tai frowned, bringing down his binoculars slowly. Before them, only a few kilometers away, stood the once beautiful Golden City, now covered in the clouds of civil war. Around him was his personal strike group – the most experienced Japanese Digidestined, minus half of their roster. He turned to his DNA partner with a grunt. "Any bright ideas?"

Matt shrugged. "Keep it short and sweet and to the point."

"Great. That's helpful."

"I should be in there with you," rumbled the imposing Greymon.

"Leading me to the outside is more than enough."

"But if I was in there with you nobody would try anything!"

"If they try something out allies will be on them in seconds," Cody explained.

"Besides you'd cause a scene," Ken reminded him. "Remember last time?"

"I swear it looked like a toilet!"

As Greymon grumbled, T.K. took another worried sip of his bottled water. "...Are you sure they can't see us?"

Patamon nodded. "Most of the scouts sided with Cherubimon that I saw. She has maybe a three mile visibility radius before things get hazy for her."

"Okay," Yolei nodded. "We're five away. We should be solid."

"Once you give the signal Tai, it may take a while for them to respond," Ken reminded him.

Garurumon grunted. "You sure you're up to this?"

"Yeah." Tai nodded. He turned to the others, clearing his throat. "Remember what this is for. We're trying to keep the peace between two rival factions. If we can avoid escalating this war lets go for it."

Kari held tight to Gatomon. "We all know how this is gonna end up though."

Tai sighed. "…Lets hope for our sake you're wrong this time Kari."

She nodded. She didn't think she was, but she sure wished there was a better way than what was to come. Tai gave the group the rest of his specifics, reminding them to be careful, and not to attack unless for defense: aside from Davis and Ken. If worst came to worst, they all knew Imperialdramon was their best shot at taking her down.

Though there were options they hadn't thought about in a while…

Patamon kept mostly silent, observing the strategies and noting where he came in almost absently. He turned to see Gatomon purring about Garurumon's leg, the two keeping close during the rest of the briefing. The flash of jealousy flared up within him, and he fought hard to suppress it. His code was working against him now.

One way or another, someone had to –

He shook his head. He loved Gatomon. But Garurumon was a friend. And he'd done things the right way. Patamon frowned and adjusted himself across T.K.'s shoulder. He remembered the words Gatomon had told him only a day prior. A break, she'd called it. Patamon had heard the term before, though usually, there was a second word that followed it.

Up.

Gatomon loved him. He knew that. She'd told him so. But that didn't make things any easier for her. She was a promised digi-woman. She had something of a family. Being with him put all that in jeopardy.

He frowned. He would take his time, like he promised her. But that didn't mean he had to like it.

Sensing his partner's moody expression - but not its origin, T.K. flashed him a kind smile, adjusting the baseball cap on his head so that it blocked out the sun. "Mm… Don't worry Patamon. We've got this."

Patamon said nothing.

But he was glad he was with T.K.

Tai rose from the center, adjusting his desert-camo. "Anything else?"

There was no disagreement.

"Alright, I'm off." Tai waved like a father to work.

"Yep, good luck," Matt called like a wife to her husband.

They both laughed.

It would be the last laugh they shared that day.

_August 2nd 2016_

_2:51pm_

_(Artificial Universe Zero One – 'Izzy's Sanctuary')_

Sora Ishida hoisted the sleeping Hikaru back across her shoulder, staring around the strange room in awe. Miya Ichijouji held lightly to her free hand, the poor girl still half asleep from her nap earlier. When she'd heard about the sanctuary, Sora imagined a closed off bunker with a few cots and a box of rations. So imagine her suprise when she gazed upon the comfiest looking home she'd ever laid eyes on.

"This place is amazing! It's like a western house…" She said finally.

Izzy Izumi nodded beside her, his arms crossed proudly. "Right."

"But nothing else exists."

"Right."

Sora shook her head. "Incredible…"

Izzy grinned, taking a step inside the house. "Thanks. Built by design."

"Is this part of the Digiworld?"

"Sort of. It's a pocket world."

She frowned. "A pocket –"

"A small universe engineered for a purpose. In this case, sanctuary in case we ever need it."

"A… a whole universe."

Izzy grinned sheepishly. "Well, basically. Think of it more as a small Digiworld."

"Except we'd be the only ones here."

"Right."

"Has anyone else been here before?"

Izzy thought for a moment. "Not really. I have of course. Tai was here when we first tested it. We needed his permission. Kari's been a few times with Hikaru. Sometimes she just needs a day by herself."

"Hmm… I guess that's true."

"But aside from that, this place has been totally deserted. You're something of a pioneer."

"Gee, thanks."

"Alright," Izzy clapped his hands together. "I'll give you a quick tour and send word to our allies that our team is in position. You have everything you need?"

Sora sighed. "Everything Kari and Yolei gave me."

Izzy nodded and moved forward, giving Sora a brief tour. "Here is the food regenerator. At the moment it's only basics: milk, eggs, lettuce, some sushi… Lots of ramen. We'll be programing more choices in the coming weeks but this will have to do for now."

"Wow…"

"Over there are the sleeping quarters. I'm guessing you'll be putting Miya and Hikaru in the smaller of the two. The restrooms are here…"

"Where is the water coming from?"

"It's generated from a program behind the house," he explained as if it was a totaly resonable answer. "Water flows in one direction. It's digitized: it flows to you, and then its deleted when finished. The program regenerates the data so theres never any wasted."

Sora shook her head. "This is hard to wrap my head around."

"And there is the game room. Eh…"

Before the word 'game' had even come out of his lips, five year old Miya Ichijouji's glasses – a size to big – shone with the light of excitement, immediatly brought back to full hyperactive conciousness. "Is it video games!"

Izzy knew what followed would be his fault, but he was too far gone. "Er…That's right."

"HU'WAY!"

Miya let go of Sora's hand and took off waddling in the direction of the 'Game Room' as fast as her chubby little legs would let her. Sora sighed and adjusted Hikaru in her arms, the boy slipping back into consciousness thanks to Miya. "_Tai's_ games?"

Izzy bowed his head. "Yeah."

Sora closed her eyes and knew she'd have to find a really tall spot that the clever little girl couldn't reach and fast. "Miya don't turn anything on till I look at them first!" She was sure the little girl wouldn't pay any attention.

"Sorry," Izzy sighed. "Kari told him he couldn't keep them around their house. Too violent: not good for the baby to be around."

"I understand that," Sora shook her head. "That's not the issue."

Izzy blinked. "Hmm?"

Sora faced Hikaru, who was by now fully awake, and relayed her question to him with humor in her words. "Isn't your uncle too old to still play video games? Hmm?"

Hikaru just sucked on his fist.

_August 2nd 2016_

_3:05pm_

_(Folder – at the true-eastern gate of the Golden City)_

Tai felt old.

He stretched his arms, waiting for a response from the central gate. Above, he saw the billowing of smoke clouds, and heard the continued beat of war drums. A part of him wondered just how reckless this plan of his was. Greymon was meters behind him – Tai brought him close enough so that the Golden City saw him dismount his partner, tell him wait, and walk towards them, alone. It's a gambit he often used in negotiations: 'I could sic the dragon who slew MetalSeadramon on you, but I'd rather we sit and talk' being the veiled threat.

These days it didn't have much bite - Greymon hadn't been WarGreymon in years, the 'why' was still unclear. It was something that bothered Tai, though he wasn't sure there was anything he could do about it. He decided not to dwell on it too much though. He needed his mind clear if he was going to deal with these zealots.

He'd laid his guns on the table and was coming forward empty handed. He hoped they didn't shoot him on sight.

"The Bearer of Courage?" A Gargoylemon cackled above his head when he'd gotten close enough. "What brings you to the Golden City? Alone."

Tai ignored the boom of far away explosions. "I wish to speak to your lady regarding her coup de'tat."

There was a shuffle above him, and briefly he wondered if he'd have to forget the signal and run for his life before anyone was in position. The next voice he heard however told him that he had a chance to work his magic before all hell broke loose.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, bearer of courage?" Her voice came from behind the gate. He wasn't sure how she was doing it.

"May I speak to you? Face to face."

"You know if we open these gates you will have only one chance to speak your peace? When this talk is over there is no coming back."

"I am aware of this."

There was a laugh from her end. "…So confident. You are everything they say you are. Open the gates. Let in the Bearer of Courage."

_August 2nd 2016_

_3:13pm_

_(Folder – outside the Golden City)_

Matt set down the binoculars. "He's in."

T.K. frowned. "Will they be able to see his signal?"

"They will." Ken announced. "Izzy just sent a text. They're on the way with full force."

Veemon grinned. "This could get interesting."

"You said it," Davis' smile matched the blue dragon.

"We're avoiding a fight if we can." Ken reminded them, handing a bottle of water to a thirsty Wormmon.

"I know but if something does happen, we're totally ready for it!" Davis grinned.

Ken smiled. "You never change."

"Either way," Cody sighed. "All we can do is wait for Tai and hope for the best."

They let that hang in the air, as the heat continued to beat down upon them. Below them, the Ambassador to the Digiworld, and the retired war-hero of the Digidestined was preparing to face a dangerous threat. His first in many years.

Yolei sighed, sitting cross-legged with her husband on one side and Hawkmon on the other. "I'm worried."

Matt lit a cigarette and blew. "So am I."

_July 30th 2016_

_9:59pm_

_(Folder – Cathedral of the Golden City)_

"What have you done?"

Ophanimon struggled to keep it together. She'd felt so dizzy since the Gate had closed; and even the uncharacteristically concerned Dominimon kept close to her. Her mind couldn't slow down, but races with each new thought, more pure and inspiring than the last. The voices in her head were driving her crazy. But she could not show weakness. Not after the greatest victory the Golden City had experienced. So she'd forced herself to rise from their bed, forced herself to walk the distance from their room to the nursery to the cathedral, and forced herself to sit beside the aged Seraphimon. "I have… ended the war. Good has… has triumphed over evil."

"Look, I didn't like those batty creeps anymore than the next angel," Cherubimon muttered. "But that was... I mean excessive doesn't even describe it."

"No more excessive than a MagnaAngemon sealing off an entire Vilemon Army."

Seraphimon was not pleased. "The Gate of Destiny sends the wicked to be clensed. What you opened simply removed them from existence. Did you really think you could open the Zenith Gate and there not be consequences?"

"T-the only consequence I see is... the removal of evil from Folder... Forever."

"You have thrown the balance of our world completely off its hinges." Seraphimon accused.

"There was… never any balance. There were seven of them and three of us…"

"We were strong enough, just the three of us, to silence their wickedness without resorting to such drastic measures," reasoned Seraphimon the Wise, who kept his stance across from their table.

She felt Dominimon behind her and pursed her lips. Words were forming in her head, whole phrases and sentences she would never have dreamed of before today. An idea had been planted with her victory, one that would forever rid the world of evil. One that required a sacrifice. It was now or never. She stood from her seat at the triangular table and backed away from them both. "If you… lack the spine for saving your own world, then perhaps it is time for… the golden city to fall under new leadership."

She let that hang in the air. Things between the four of them was silent. But they all knew what was said. And what it would mean. Cherubimon's jaw slowly dropped, and his cutesy face scrunched up in horror. "…By the Dark Zone, what is this?"

"What it has always been Cherubimon," said Ophanimon.

Cherubimon rose from his own seat and turned to Dominiomon, his dark eyes accusing. "This is… All this time, this was your plan Dominimon?"

_No._

That's what he wanted to say.

_No!_

But the words wouldn't come out.

Instead, Ophanimon, still struggling, spoke for him. "Don't act like he's committed some crime Cherubimon. That is the nature of this world. The strong destroy the weak. It is how we survive."

"This isn't right," Cherubimon barks. "Old man, are you going to let her do this to you!"

The old Seraphimon said nothing, aged armor standing still in the light. Annoyed, Ophanimon stepped towards him. "Enough. Will you stand down? Or be taken down."

Seraphimon didn't move. "I see I will have no choice: providing that Dominimon consents to this kind of madness."

Dominimon flinched at that. "I…"

But Ophanimon scoffed before the words could form. "What does it matter. You know how this works. At least I'm giving you an option."

The Seraphimon mused, his hidden face turning towards Dominimon. "Are you giving him one?"

"Mm…"

"You don't have to do this," Seraphimon reminded Dominimon. He stood from his own chair, slowly but deliberately. "You never did. The choice was yours from the beginning."

Dominimon stood still, facing the aging angel. Seraphimon hesitated, the mask of Ophanimon simmering from across the room. But he took a step towards the young warrior, careful to keep his voice calm and respectful.

"You… you were a hero with the Digidestined, weren't you?"

"Seraphimon." Ophanimon warned.

Dominimon nodded. "…I was."

He wordlessly passed by Ophanimon's glowering form. "You were the partner of Hope. The legendary Digimon who rid File Island of Devimon's evil and the world from Piedmon's madness."

Dominimon stood, shaken. "I… I was…"

"You can be aga-"

_**"Shinning Javelin."**_

He couldn't finish his words. He looked down to find the point of her javelin sticking through his stomach. Behind him, he could feel _his daughter's _body pressed rigidly against his, and could almost hear the hiss in her voice. _"_Stop talking."

He stumbled forwards, towards the shocked face of Dominimon. Seraphimon thought he could hear Cherubimon scream obscenities, but he was sure it didn't matter anymore. He meant to turn and face her, to give himself the satisfaction of not dying while stabbed in the back, but her Javelin was inside of him again, ripping through his data. Quite clearly he heard her staggered breathing. "I'm so tired of you… always talking."

Seraphimon fell in the center of the room, his data breaking apart. Ophanimon stood over him, breathing deeply, while the two other angels could only stand apart in shocked horror. "Dominimon doesn't even need to kill you. You can just die and he'll take your place. Or…"

"Ophanimon…" Cherubimon could only swear…

"I've heard that there was a Digimon called _Omnimon_ with two cores. I wonder if _I_ can hold two at once. Don't you?"

Seraphimon didn't feel the next blow. He didn't feel anything anymore. From behind the mask however he could sense Ophanimons armored hand drive itself through his cracked armor, and knew that her fingers had found his core. His last thoughts were of a time long ago, when Ophanimon was a simple Plotmon and her mother had ruled in her place. He could remember her name even now. His last thoughts as Ophanimon ripped the core out of Seraphimon the Wise were of her.

Ophanimon breathed. In her hands she held a pulsing orb – Seraphimon's data compressed tightly in one little ball. The words were coming faster now, information spinning in her head and urging her on. Before anyone could stop her she pressed the orb to her own chest. The powers that washed through her next were incredible. She wondered why she hadn't killed the old man sooner. Around her, the digivolutionary egg enclosed her in a bright light, and Cherubimon and Dominimon were forced to shield their eyes.

"Nn… **_Ophanimon mode switch to…_**"

"It can't be…"

She stood before them, changed. Her armor, once pure jade, was now darkened with streaks of red. Her wings were alight with fire, simmering underneath the white lights of the cathedral. She stood upright, her lance burning with the same fire as her wings, fighting the struggle within to form a dark grin on her face.

**_"Ophanimon Core!"_**

The words echoed across the cathedral, and indeed throughout the Golden City – the dawning of a new age very clear in their sound. Ophanimon Core took a moment to appraise herself, smirking at the awesome might within her. She turned and took a step towards the table, nonchalantly passing the place where Seraphimon fell. She took her place at the table, a smile on her face.

"Now…" She said with a sense of peace she hadn't felt till she'd driven her weapon into her father. "Take your place Cherubimon."

"I'm not sittin' next to you lady."

She frowned. Even after all he'd seen, Cherubimon wouldn't fall in line? Typical. "Dominimon?"

Dominimon took a step forward. "I must… I… I must."

"Fight it kid…" Cherubimon snarled.

"This… is..."

"This is what must be," Ophanimon Core reminded him. "The old man was too soft. You know it. Cherubimon knows it."

Cherubimon shook his head. "Yeah he let 'em go too often… But what you're talking about is to such an extreme."

"No one else Cherubimon!" She shouted it out loud. "I will lose no one else… I am Ophanimon Core now. And I am strong. Strong enough to lead a nation, strong enough to end a war… strong enough to stop the Hazard should I please. And I sit in the seat of judgement. And I see fit to judge you Cherubimon, with treason. Dominimon. End him."

_No_.

That's what he wanted to say.

He took another step, and without a thought his Final Excalibur was extended. Cherubimon snarled as the thunderbolts began growing in his palms.

"…No."

He finally said it.

"Nn?"

"T-this is wrong," he told her, sheathing his sword. "This goes against everything I stand for as the partner of hope. I… we can't do this Ophanimon."

Ophanimon Core looked at him, a mixture of dark humor and disappointment only readable from the bottom of her mask. She rose, taking steps down towards the two angels. Her Kyuukimon hung from the walls like rats in a cage, watching. Waiting. "If you have forgotten how to kill a traitor," she told Dominimon. "I will show you…"

Cherubimon snarled. "You can try you little-"

He didn't get the chance to finish the insult.

**_"Volcanic Napalm!"_**

"Cherubimon!"

The explosion rocked the cathedral. Dominimon wasn't even sure where it came from. The room was suddenly filled with fire, and the blast rocked Cherubimon through the walls and down to the city streets below. Curious Piddomon and D'Arcmon swept to him, but the Kyuukimon hopped out after, blades flashing in the golden sun.

Dominimon turned, shocked at the level of power his life-mate now possessed. "Y-you…"

"Now… Dominimon… Come to me."

"N-no…"

"This is what we worked for isn't it," she licked her lips. "Come."

"No!"

He made a move to follow Cherubimon. To save him.

"You would rather… rather leave me."

Something in her voice was off. "Ophanimon?"

"Y-you… You've been leaving the Golden City at nights. Leaving _me_… I've been covering for you in front of them. 'He's sick' I'd say. 'He's tired from the battle' I'd lie. They would have removed your ring if they knew but I… I stopped them. Why are you willing to still help them when they would take your strength?"

"Ophanimon…"

"Why… Why leave at all? What is there out there that the Golden City doesn't have? Your human friends? " She paused, her lips frowning. "No… You could have let them go couldn't you?"

"Never," said Dominimon.

"In time you could have. No… You leave for other reasons. Reasons far more sinister." She fought back a snarl. "You don't even care if I notice it or not anymore."

He froze. "Ophanimon… we can't… not…"

"There is another. Isn't there?"

He couldn't say it. He just couldn't. "…I…"

"So… Disgraceful!"

He didn't even have time to brace himself.

**_"Holy Destroy!"_**

_August 3rd 2016_

_3:27pm_

_(Folder – outside the Golden City)_

"Patamon, you still with us?"

"Mm." Patamon blinked, rousing from his daydream. No. Not a dream. Those things actually happened. And it terrified him that he could do nothing about it. He could still remember the pain as Ophanimon Core unleashed heavenly judgement upon him, the force of the blast knocking him across the city. He'd fled then, above the fighting, far away.

How cowardly he was.

He could have stayed and fought. He could have stopped by the nursery to rescue his children. He didn't. He ran like a mindless Fresh being hunted by a corrupted Champion. He had fallen into despair that night, and he hadn't yet climbed out.

He turned to look for Gatomon, to find some comfort in her sight. He found her still waiting with Garurumon, and his jealousy flared into a grimmace on his otherwise adorable face. Briefly he thought she'd turned his way, but whatever caused her eyes to glance in his direction was ignored only seconds later. He sighed, resigned in the notion that this had to be for now. He gathered himself - it did no good to glare at her. She was avoiding him purposfully.

His world was dangling on the edge of despair, and his light refused to face him.

But he held firm. He had to. They had a plan. And if there was a way to get Ophanimon back, he would try.

And if they couldn't… he'd deal with her himself.

"Patamon?" T.K.'s voice came again. It was filled with worry.

"...I'm fine." He told T.K. finally.

He wasn't yet sure he believed himself though.

_August 3rd 2016_

_3:55pm_

_(Folder – cathedral in the Golden City)_

"What do you want?"

Tai adjusted his camo, frowning as he stared at the horde of Kyuukimon chattering menacingly from the walls. At the head of the triangular table where the triumvirate once sat, Ophanimon gave Tai a confident smile huming lazily to herself as the booms of far away explosions loomed over them all. They'd walked some distance away from the gate he'd entered, crossing through twisting turning paths to avoid Piddomon ambush. His Kyuukimon escort had been... unsettling at best.

He cleared his throat and shook off the image of chattering rodents with sickles for arms. It was time to get to work. "Does Cherubimon still live?"

She shrugged. "He does. For now. I will have his core soon and he shall be part of me. No need for three rulers when one will suffice."

"You sound sure of his defeat."

"His warriors are strong. But mine would cover the skies in darkness if they could. Our numbers far outmatch his."

Tai cleared his throat. "…What are your intentions?"

"My intentions? My intentions are to rid this world of every virus, until their data pours into the Dark Zone."

"You're speaking then of mass genocide."

She shrugged again, holding loosely to her javelin. "They are viruses. They exist for no other reason than the torture of other types. Don't act like you didn't know."

"Not all of them are like that," Tai spoke calmly. "Some of them have pure hearts. Noble spirits."

"You are boring me. If your only purpose here is to lecture me on human morals in the Digital world then I have no interest in hearing you flap your gums. Ours is a simple world. There is good, there is bad, and there is neutral. There is no in between. Three guesses who's good and who's evil."

"That notion has been disproved time and again."

"You're boring me," she scoffed. "If that is all you came to speak to me about you've wasted your time."

"…If need be, we will remove you from power."

She laughed at that. "You may try. I doubt, bearer of courage, that you would get very far."

She waved a green hand to the surrounding Kyuukimon, who seemed to grow more and more agitated by the second. Tai kept his cool. "Are you threatening to kill me?"

"Ooh! The human is perceptive isn't he Kyuukimon?"

The chattering grew louder.

"You are aware of what this would mean for your world, should you succeed."

"Tsk. Let your world come at me then." She leaned back into her chair, the confident smile never leaving her mouth. "Do you think I have fear of anyone now? Don't you know what I am boy? What I've become?"

Tai frowned. "Super Ultimate."

"Ooh! You do know!"

"Of course. The funny thing is, you believing you're the only one in the world."

"Eh? Are you threatening me with Omnimon? Don't make me laugh. The Harmonious Spirits are done with you. They have taken their powers from you Bearer of Courage. Bit by bit. The only thing they left you is that little trinket in your pocket. Haven't you wondered why Greymon won't Digivolve?"

Tai's frown deepened. He wasn't sure how much of what she was spitting was lies, but they were starting to hit home. Time to end this now. "Maybe. Maybe though, it's not Omnimon I'm talking about."

That gave Ophanimon pause, though it couldn't put a dent in her ego. Before she could call out the human for his veiled threat a voice picked up in the midst of the cathedral. "L-Lady Oph-phanim-mon?"

She turned her armored head to the shaking Gargoylemon who dared to interrupt them. "This had better be important."

"T-there is an army approaching the gate."

"Hmm… Digidestined," She sighed and rose from her chair. "Annoying but not unexpected. We shall deal with your deception-"

"I-I'm sorry m'lady but they aren't the Digidestined… or at least, we don't think so."

"Then who…"

Her smile dissipated, and a deep scowl took its place. In all the Digiworld there were few creatures who could call themselves Super Ultimate. One such Digimon led a powerful army. An army she had nearly come to blows with before. She faced Tai, who seemed to take on her confident stance now. "…Royal Knights," she snarled.

Tai grinned. "You know Alphamon. A bit hardheaded. Can't ever seem to understand the concept of 'non-violence' or 'don't start anything.'"

"H-How did you signal them? There was nothing you could do…"

"No signal _is _the signal. If I walk out of here in one piece they will turn back to their castles without a second thought. However, I have been in here for a while now, and they are the restless sort..."

"You ordered them to invade us!"

"I told them to be prepared to defend me. That's all. They've kinda sworn they're allegiance to me a while ago, so that comes in handy."

She scowled. "I will not end this battle until Cherubimon is dead."

"While I'd rather that not happen, that's not what I'm here for. Not all of the citizens inside your city are willing to fight. I want them granted safe passage out. That includes those who don't have the strength to make that choice for themselves."

"Don't have the..." Her teeth snapped together when she realized what he was saying. "You're after my children!"

"Those freshies don't just belong to you."

"Dominimon sent for you!"

"I would have come regardless, your war has the potential to spread to the other continents and I am not looking forward to dealing with the genocide you plan to commit. You'd be going to war with more than the Royal Knights if you succeeded here. You'd be going to war with the Digidestined. And believe me, you _**don't**_ want to do that."

"Y-you think I'm afraid of you?"

He shook his head. "No. I think you're too crazy for fear at this point. It's not every Digimon who can handle two cores at once. I do think though, that a part of you is reasonable enough to know how this will end. It would be in your best interest if you would step down and allow Seraphimon's core to return to primary for reformatting. I'm not even asking you to turn yourself in. As far as I'm concerned you and Cherubimon should just split up for a while and build new cities and fling attacks at eachother all day. No need for there only to be one beacon of light right. Anyway, those are my suggestions - "

"Y-You think I'll lose to you!" She screamed.

"Hmm?" Tai blinked, and then gave her a smile. It was smooth, small, and unnaturally sinister. "I think you've already lost."

"…"

"Ophanimon?"

"…Disappear."

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon<strong>

**H-E-R-E-T-I-C**


	4. Me Tibi Commissum Pietate

**3.) Me Tibi Commissum Pietate Superna**

_August 3rd 2016_

_4:01pm_

_(Folder – Cathedral in the Golden City)_

Tai was in trouble.

He was partially prepared for this, but there was still a sense of worry. He was fairly certain that the time for talking was over; the Kyuukimon were approaching him with menacing glee. He took a few steps back, but the Kyuukimon had already surrounded him. Before him, Ophanimon stood leering, the fire that lit her wings raging along with her anger. "Perhaps you should have chosen your words with more discretion. I am not so weak willed that I can be insulted in my own kingdom."

"_Tch_... So I've noticed," Tai grinned nervously.

"Don't worry. Your legend will not be tainted from this betrayal. Your name shall be sung from bards from here till eternity: The bearer of Courage, the fallen hero. Thank you for the agony human." She sneered "Goodbye."

The Kyuukimon took another step forward. The exit was blocked, he was surrounded, and his partner was far outside the city walls. It was almost like there was no way out.

Almost.

Above them, the sound of shattering glass announced the arrival of Tai's rescuer through the stainglass roof of the cathedral. There was a flash of blue, and suddenly all the closest Kyuukimon had been tossed aside like useless dolls by the wind itself. Tai looked up and his savior, a familiar smile resting upon his face.

**"**Zero!"

The UlForceVeedramon flashed Tai a quick thumbs up as the Kyuukimon recovered. "Hey buddy, couldn't let you get sliced and diced like that!"

Ophanimon was furious. "Delete them!"

The Kyuukimon swarmed en masse, but Zeromaru was too fast, the blades on his arms knocking away all challenges in swift slashes. The legendary dragon was no stranger to combat, nor fighting insurmountable odds. One could say he almost relished in them. In a brief respite he turned to Tai with a cheerful expression twinkling in his eyes. "Quick, Taichi, grab on!"

"Right!"

Tai caught hold of Zero's hilt and climbed to the small of the dragons back, clutching the azure knights neck for dear life. Once he knew Tai was safely aboard, Zeromaru extended his wings and leapt into the air, his human cargo in tow. They shot through the ruined ceiling and out into the wild blue yonder, where Tai could see the battle already taking shape.

The Gargoylemon air team was met with incredible resistance from the armies of Examon's Wingdramon, the skies darkening with blasts of fire and electricity on bothsides. Below, He could see the armies of Knightmon surging forward, while the KnightChessmon cavalry protected their rear from suprise attacks. And sprinkled throughout, Tai saw the glimmering armor of the Royal Knights.

"I thought my ride was supposed to be Examon," he adjusted himself across the blue dragons back.

"I switched out with him," Zero said, pointing to the giant dragon engaging Gargoylemon at a distance. "He was too big for the glass anyways! But… don't tell him I said that."

"You got it." Tai grinned, feeling like a kid again. "Thanks Zero."

"No problem."

"Where are the others?"

"Your team is headed for the gates now."

"Greymon?"

"On the front line with the Knightmon."

"Good. He was itching for a brawl."

"…Should I bring you to him?"

His voice wasn't as enthusiastic as it had been previously, and Tai took notice. "Yeah."

There was a brief silence, before Zero turned his armored head and winked at Tai. "…You got it partner."

Tai sighed, giving his former partner a sympathetic smile. "Don't take it personally Zero. I've known him longer."

Zero nodded, accepting. "Right. Digidestined first. Tamer second. Don't worry about it. Although…"

Tai blinked. And then he felt his mouth widen into a grin. "We could have a little fun on the way."

"For old times' sake?"

Tai nodded, holding onto the UlForceVeedramon's neck. "Meh… I'm a little old for this but. We may as well be one-hundred percent, right?"

"That's right!" Zero nodded, his swords unsheathing as he flew off into a swarm of Gargoylemon. "One hundred percent!"

_July 31th 2016_

_5:59am_

_(Folder – Streets of the Golden City)_

Dominimon shook the dust from his wings.

He ached beneath his armor, his data burning with the pain from Ophanimon Core's blast. He had no idea how long he'd been out, but he knew that morning was coming to Folder. He groaned as he lifted himself from the rubble of the building he'd slammed into after Ophanimon attacked him. Around him, he heard screams and the sounds of warriors launching their attacks at an enemy and knew at once they were at war.

He rose from the ruble, nearly falling from the strain but standing upright with fists clenched. He stared out from his position into the city itself. He'd landed five blocks away from the cathedral, into one of the barracks of the Piddomon guards. It was empty, thank the maker, with most of the forces out patrolling when the rebellion began. Fortunate for Dominimon. Not so fortunate for the Piddomon who now faced the blades of the maddened Kyuukimon.

Dominimon climbed his way to the top floor and looked out a shattered window to get some bearing on just where he'd fallen. It was then that he saw just how quickly things had descended into chaos.

Some meters away, he could see a group of D'Arcmon. The girls were quickly shepherding a weakened Cherubimon away from the location of his fall while a group of Piddomon attempted to fend off the ravenous Kyuukimon. Above him, the Gargoylemon were fighting amongst each other, those who would side with the fallen Cherubimon being cut down by their friends and family. Civil War had truly erupted, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He heard the horns ring; horns that once signaled an announcement from the Triumvirate. Dominimon hid behind the wall to avoid sight, his mind whirring with fear. From within the cathedral she appeared, her wings ablaze, her Javelin burning, and he body far more composed. Beside her floated the Goldramon chaplain, chanting prayers to the Harmonious Ones for victory in battle. Ophanimon had never regarded the four beasts as anything more than lucky Digimon who'd been in the right place in Digital history at the right time – which meant this was all a show. This was her grandest performance as she stepped from the shadows of the Triumvirate and into her new role as ruler of the Golden City

Dominimon shivered. She looked more content with her revolt than she had ever been before.

Her voice rose against the sound of warfare, causing all to look up towards her. "Cherubimon the Just has revealed himself a traitor to the cause of true justice – an enabler to the forces of evil. His weakness has resulted in the deletion of Seraphimon the Wise, whose memory will forever burn within my core. Those who harbor him will be branded with the same judgment as he: that of treason. No longer will this city bend to the rule of 'balance'. There is no balance. There is only good, and evil. Choose your side wisely. But be warned…" Even from that distance he saw her face change, and the smile beneath her helmet chilled him to the core. "Good always triumphs."

And then she disappeared back behind the Cathedral doors with Goldramon, and the Kyuukimon renewed their assault on dissenters. Dominimon continued hiding while plotting his next course of action. The Triumvirate was dead. And he'd allowed it to happen. In it's place now rose a new beacon across Folder: an 'Empire of Light' had been born. Nothing of the old world was left.

All that remained was Ophanimon Core.

_August 3rd 2016_

_4:08pm_

_(Folder – Outside the Golden City)_

Patamon' was thrown from his thoughts by the sound of screams and the glimmer of a far off sea of silver. He recognized instantly the private armies of Knightmon, their numbers stretching in the thousands. Individually they were weaker than the Kyuukimon he knew they'd be facing. But they would not be alone.

In the distance, Patamon could see thirteen knights charging with them.

"They're moving!" Cried Yolei.

"Tai must be in trouble." Cody frowned.

Matt scoffed. "Tai's never in trouble. But we will be if we don't get in there."

The others gathered their things, preparing for their part in the raid. Patamon flexed his wings and adjusted himself on T.K.'s shoulder. He glanced towards Gatomon and Garurumon out of the corner of his eye: the two joined their respective partners after a cordial nod to one another. Gatomon was smiling. It was driving him crazy.

"You ready Patamon?"

T.K.'s voice called to him and he responded, slow on the uptake but willing to ignore the urges he was feeling. "MmHmm…"

T.K. didn't look sure, but he said nothing, instead joining the others in formation and preparing to move out on field leader Davis Motomiya's signal. There would be a day when Patamon and T.K. had a serious coming together. If that day was not today that was fine. The two had enough on their plate as it was.

"Alright." Davis Motomiya stood from his position, stretched, and grinned. "Let's move!"

_August 3rd 2016_

_4:12pm_

_(Folder – At the True-Eastern Gate of the Golden City)_

"Forward!"

Alphamon led the charge against the city gates, his wings unfurled and his massive sword slicing through the data of any who stood in his way. Behind him, the armies of the Royal Knights surged forward, their blades meeting angelic resistance and pressing the battle forward. Greymon grunted as he slipped through the charging armies of Knightmon. He'd lost track of Tai's scent once the Royal Knights made their move, and he was becoming a little worried.

The distraction nearly ended him. A Kyuukimon's blades tore through a Knightmon behind him, leaving his back exposed. He turned to defend himself, but soon lost all reason to do so. Without warning a blast of fire engulfed the approaching Kyuukimon, dissipating the creature into nothingness. Greymon blinked and turned to his rescuer. The sight of him made the dragon grin.

"Junior!"

The prodigal son of Greymon gave his father a toothy grin to match. "Poppa!" The Growmon cheered.

The two land dragons lumbered towards each other. Greymon caught his son in a fatherly headlock, his teeth shinning from the size of his smile. "Kid, you have no idea how happy your Pa is to see you!"

"I missed you too Poppa!"

Before the reunion could be fully appreciated, a shadow fell upon them, Greymon let go of his son and growled, fully prepared to blast the intruder to kingdom come. Upon seeing him Greymon knew there would be no need, though the idea of blasting him anyway was tantalizing. Dukemon, enigmatic warrior and Growmons immediate superior and trainer, descended from his war in the skies to meet them. "Lord Greymon. I, Dukemon, salu-"

_**"Blade Twister!"**_

The barely intelligible grunt of an attacking Kyuukimon interrupted the three of them, and Dukemon was forced to lift his shield. Greymon and Growmon launched dual fireballs at the monster, deleting it on the spot. Dukemon cocked his armored head. Greymon sighed.

"Nn… Dispense with the pleasantries tin can, we've got weasels with knives attached to their arms to deal with."

Growmon blinked. "What's a weasel?"

"They're like Gazimon but brown and less annoying."

"Mnn…"

Dukemon stretched beneath his armor. "I simply wanted to offer my great thanks that you will be joining us in the heat of battle. It has been many years since we fought side by side."

Greymon snorted. "Yeah, yeah, I like you too. We've got creepy angel-things to fight right?"

"Indeed."

"Then let's get too it!"

The three hustled inside the eastern Gate, fighting off Kyuukimnon and Gargoylemon and providing support for the Knightmon troopers. It was tough going. The Kyuukimon were rabid ultimate's who enjoyed nothing more than tearing things apart. Still, though the going was indeed tough, they were moving forward. "We're making a dent anyway," Greymon said aloud after setting one ablaze.

"Their number is strong," Dukemon stated as he removed his javelin from the stomach of a Kyuukimon who'd gotten too close. "But our Knightmon are well trained. The battle should be within hand."

Greymon sniffed, still unsure of where his partner had flown off to. "Where is Tai?"

Dukemon pointed to the sky. "Above us."

Greymon raised an armored head, watching as a swarm of Gargoylemon was blown apart by a streak of blue. He growled, his teeth clicking together in annoyance. "…Zeromaru…"

TheUlForceVeedramon must not have seen him… or pretended not to see him, for he did a barrel roll with Tai on his back and blew past his attackers in a single move. Greymon was furious. "You reckless idiot!" He roared. "If one hair on Tai's head is singed you'll be answering to me!"

"I do not believe he can hear you," Dukemon suggested coridially while parrying a sickle from a doomed Kyuukimon.

"And isn't Zero stronger than you Poppa?" Growmon blinked innocently after decapitating another.

Greymon felt like falling on his face. "C'mon kid. Work with me here."

"Lord Greymon."

Greymon adjusted himself under Dukemons gaze. "Right. No time for this. Let's keep moving. After you tin can!"

If Dukemon recognized the insult he didn't show it. He simply charged his shield and fired a high powered _Final Elysian_ through an army of oncoming Kyuukimon. Greymon and Growmon followed suit; and whenever a Kyuukimon would come close, Greymon would have only one thing to say:

_**"Nova Blast!"**_

_August 3rd 2016_

_4:48pm_

_(Folder – The North-Eastern Gate of the Golden City)_

_**"Boom Bubble, Pah!"**_

T.K. gritted his teeth as he and the Digidestined strike group began their insertion into the city while the main horde dealt with the Royal Knights. The few sentries left guarding the walls were Kudamon rookies unable to digivolve as yet. Which was fortunate for their group thus far. "Nice shooting Patamon!" He tried to encourage his partner.

"Yeah," said Patamon. It was clear he was distracted.

They followed after Garurumon, who paced the way he knew until they'd come to the first open gateway past the city wall. "This is it," the giant wolf rumbled. "This is as far as I know."

"Well it was better than nothing," Yolei noted.

Cody shook his head. "This place is still huge."

"You said it," Armadillomon whispered.

"Alright," Matt cleared his throat. "I think we'll need to split up."

"Nn?"

"We've got to save the kids in the nursery, but we need to deal with Ophanimon now. So…"

Davis nodded. "Got it. Me and Ken need to find this creepy O'Fanny lady and kick some serious Digi…"

"Davis…" Ken sighed.

"Eh… Yolei and Kari can head for the nursery with Gatomon and Hawkmon."

"Where pray tell is it?" Asked Hawkmon.

"The far wall," Patamon answered. "See that tower?"

"Unhmm…"

"They'll be there."

"Me and Garurumon will go with the girls." Matt decided.

Ken nodded. "I guess you and Armadillomon are with us Cody."

"Works for me."

"I'm hankerin' for a good fight anyway!" Armadillomon grinned.

"Keep in contact," Davis determined. "We'll meet back at this gate once we've completed our objectives. Okay, that work for everybody?"

"Okay," the others nodded. With that, Matt's group took off along the edge of the wall towards the building Patamon had indicated was the nursery for the Golden City: leaving Davis and the others standing atop the gate.

Davis stretched his arm. "Great! Now… how do we get to the throne room/cathedral thingy again?"

"Aww Davis," Veemon cracked, "you were doing so good at the leader thing again."

Davis gave his partner a glare. "Hey, it's been a while since I had to do this. Gimme' a break!"

"It's fine," Ken said. "Patamon, can you lead us there?"

Patamon looked from Ken to his partner, who even now was trying to be encouraging. He sighed. "Alright. This way!"

_August 3rd 2016_

_4:59pm_

_(Artificial Universe Zero One – 'Izzy's Sanctuary')_

It had been a long time since Sora had to change a baby's diaper.

She made a face, tugging at the straps that held onto Hikaru's ruined bottoms and removing the trashed diaper from his small frame. Hikaru was remarkably calm throughout all this, though Sora could tell he was becoming less and less pleased with her not being his mother; for his face was adorably scrunched up into a glare of baby judgment.

Miya was attempting to solicit Sora's attention meanwhile, trying to prove to the woman that she could indeed do a handstand, even though Sora never said she couldn't. That the little girl was in a dress at the time apparently made no difference. "Miya no handstands in the house please," Sora finally told the little girl. Miya would obey, for a moment, before finding something else equally dangerous to occupy her time.

Having gathered Hikaru's diaper and carefully balled it to hide the gift he'd given her, Sora looked for a traditional trashcan, but could find none: all she saw was a compartment in the wall that read 'waste'. Frowning, she timidly set the diaper onto this compartment and waited. When nothing happened, she briefly paniced, until she noticed a button across the side in English.

"[Dii… De… Delete-oh]," she struggled with the exact wording for a moment, before realizing curiously that in this world languages weren't automatically translated – unlike the Digiworld where even the most hapless of language students seemed to understand one another. So, not so unlike the real world. She made a face and pressed the button. Within moments, the diaper dissipated into bits of data as if struck from a Digimon's attack and vaporized into nothingness. Sora shook her head. So, not at all like the real world.

What a strange place this was.

Sighing, she turned back to Hikaru, who once again found his fist tasty, and pulled a fresh diaper out of his mothers sack. "Here we are," she told him with a smile as she re-applied the diaper. Hikaru looked at her as if she'd passed a test with only a 'B'-minus. He would be hard to impress.

"Auntie So'wah, lookit!"

Sora immediately paled, snapping her head swiftly in the direction of Miya's voice, fearing the worst. The girl had lifted her shirt above her dark pig-tails and was wandering about like a headless zombie while her navel was exposed. "Miya, what in the world are you doing?"

"Imma No-head-mon!" the girl announced proudly from beneath her shirt, and then began making sounds Sora supposed were NoHeadmon's attacks. She sighed. This wasn't going to end well.

Sure enough Sora's precognition unfolded. It didn't take Miya long to run into a wall. The girl wandered gleefully until she took a step in the wrong direction and, despite a sound of warning from Sora, bounced of the refrigerator/generator and fell flat on her rump. Two seconds later she was near tears. Sora looked to Hikaru, whose face read as if he'd just dropped her full letter grade.

Sora sighed, setting Hikaru back in his crib and briskly walking to fix Miya's dress and dry her tears before the volume of the girl became unbearable. Regardless of whether this strange reality acted like the real world or the Digiworld, one thing was certain: Miya Ichijouji was the same in either.

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:01pm_

_(Folder – Cathedral in the Golden City)_

Ophanimon Core sat at the head of the table, alone.

Outside she could hear the screams of the dying, could hear the sound of the city falling apart around her. She didn't care. Her mind still raced with endless possibilities; voices tugging at her cores in the dark. She found the stillness to search for her own. She couldn't hear it anymore.

Her silence was interrupted by the sound of a throat clearing. She turned her helmet to see Goldramon hovering in front of her. Behind him stood the bladed angel SlashAngemon. Both powerful Digimon bowed before her, a gesture she enjoyed far more now that they only bowed to her.

"SlashAngemon here to Sssee you Lady Ophanimon..."

"Core." She corrected the golden dragon with a tone of annoyance. "I am Ophanimon Core now."

"Yesss m'lady," the Goldramon bowed his head.

SlashAngemon bowed as well. "You called for me m'lady?"

She gave one more attempt to hear herself thing and, failing that, rose from her seat and stepped towards him, a threatening smile on her face. "Do you swear your loyalty to me and me alone SlashAngemon?"

"I swear it."

Her smile widened. She ushered outside to the screams of the dying and the howl of digital attacks. "Good. We have guests." She told him. "Handle them."

The bladed knight bowed his head. "Aye, m'lady."

SlashAngemon turned and flew out of the cathedral through the still open hole in the ceiling, blaze outstretched. Goldramon cleared his throat again. "Will you be needing me further?"

"No," she said, again missing her own mental voice but clinging to the one that was bringing her comfort at the moment. "Leave me."

The Goldramon bowed again and disappeared into the library beneath the cathedral. Ophanimon didn't care. The voices told her he was strong in power but weak in sense, and would be of little use outside of appearances. They told her many things now, never in her own voice, always guiding, always prodding, always maddening. But what they were telling her was true.

_This one_ would return to her. She knew that now. She had to be prepared to meet him.

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:03pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

Gatomon felt her claws click against the golden surface of the wall they were running against, and knew that they were getting close. She could hear the Royal Knights war cries behind her, and for once in her life she was thankful for the hard headed chivalrous weirdoes.

Their group had managed to avoid confrontations so far, skirting just outside the edge of the warfare within the city itself. The distraction of two rival factions fighting them left most of the Kyuukimon facing down Piddomon in the center or Knightmon on the eastern edge, with the Gargoylemon held up by dragons above. It allowed the Digidestined to slip across the north quickly and quietly.

Garurumon took point, galloping ahead of them with Matt on his back. Gatomon stole a glance. He was as regal as ever, even as he trotted with them beside the wall. He was a good match for her: really, throughout all his forms this was true. It's why she'd been so interested in courting him. It was why she clung to him when the hole she didn't know existed appeared – simultaneously with the disappearance of the flying hamster. It was why she was so confused right now.

She liked Garurumon. Honest. And had she not been introduced to humans she probably would have been satisfied - providing she not have been entangled with Myotismon or lost Wizardmon or been a natural in the first place. But these things weren't her digi-reality. Hers was far more complicated by the concept of 'l-o-v-e' love.

She could put it behind her if she wanted to. If she truley had to she could cut herself off from Patamon and live life only as Garurumon's promised mate denying anything had ever happened with Patamon. And she knew that, if she asked him, that eventually Patamon would relent. It would tear his heart out and leave him Dominimon in spirit forever. But she _could_ do it. A part of her, deep within, was starting to wonder if that was her best option.

The alternatives frightened her.

She shook off her brooding, and continued onwards. There was no time for _that_, only time for _this_. Ahead was the nursery. Somewhere within, the offspring of Patamon were waiting for rescue. She wondered what they looked like. Were they as adorable as he was?

"Matt!"

Garurumons growl shook her from thoughts. She looked to the wall they were running against. Four Kyuukimon were running alongside them, their blades shining in the sunlight. Matt frowned in front of her. "Nn… Guess we couldn't avoid them forever."

The Kyuukimon dropped in front of them, hissing threateningly. The group was forced to stop, so close to their target, but so far away.

Matt swore. "We'll have to deal with these guys."

Garurumon growled. "If I could digivolve…"

"Don't worry about it dear sir, I think we can handle these ruffians," Hawkmon shook his feathers.

Yolei spit. "Kyuukimon huh? I owe you guys from a while back. Hey Kari, it's been a while since we saw Sylphimon right?"

Gatomon heard her partner's hesitation. "…Nn."

If Yolei noticed however, she was good at hiding it. The woman rose one finger in the air in a loud pronouncement. "One trans-sexual ultimate coming right up."

She raised her digivice into the air, and the familiar whine filled their ears. Hawkmon rosed from the ground, encased in a white sphere as he began his transformation. The pushed back the Kyuukimon maulers, bying the others time to get into position.

_**"Hawkmon digivolve too… Aquilamon!"**_

The horned eagle flapped his huge wings and took to the air. The Kyuukimon leapt after him, but he proved to fast. He looped around for a quick run, beak agape and ready.

_**"Blast Ring!"**_ He crowed, launching a circular pulse of electricity into the ground in front of their Kyuukimon pursuers. The impact knocked the assassins back abit, giving the team the distance needed to pull of one final digivolution.

"Alright!" Yolei grinned. "Let's go for it!"

Gatomon flinched.

DNA evolution… One mind, one body, one heart. They hadn't needed to do this so in so long… really the only set who had attempted so recently were Davis and Ken, and even these events were becoming more and more rare. _One mind, one body, one heart…_

She feared for herself just then.

Aquilamon turned his large head to frown. "Gatomon, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. It wasn't important. They had to save Patamon's freshlings. "N-Nothing," she said. Let's do it."

Kari looked on worryingly. She didn't know the specifics, but her bond with Gatomon was strong enough to know that something was wrong. But she held her Digivice out anyway. She wanted to fight. She'd asked to fight. And no matter what, she was going to fight! "Go!"

_**"Aquilamon…"**_

_**"Gatomon…"**_

_**"DNA Digivolve To…Sylphimon!"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon<strong>

**H-E-R-E-T-I-C**


	5. Hodie, Hac Nocte

**4.) Hodie, Hac Nocte**

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:05pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

**_"Static Force!"_**

The blast ripped through the first of the assassins, deleting him instantly. The other Kyuukimon leapt forward, but they too met similar fates. The Kyuukimon were dangerous. But Sylphimon was better.

Silphymon grabbed hold to the last Kyuukimon, leaping up into the air driving it back to the top of the wall he had leapt from. It slashed at him in a futile effort – Sylphimon had clearly won. With a grunt the beast-type brought his full weight into his victim, slamming the rodent, into the walkway atop the golden wall. He then leapt into the air, his arms glowing, prepared to end the battle.

**_"Dual Sonic Laser!" _**

Both hands glowed with a powerful aura, and Silphymon's rays struck the Kyuukimon at point blank range. It was instantly deleted, it data flowing back to a primary village somewhere. The battle was over; fashionably done if Sylphimon did-say-so-himself.

The beast-man Digimon stood from his position atop the wall and took a breath. There would be more Kyuukimon coming this way now – the group had clearly been found out. There would be a lot of fighting and the going would be slow. Nothing he couldn't handle though.

He turned to the group below him, his two partners expressing very different emotions about their victory: Yolei was ecstatic and bragging about being back in action and Kari staring, worried... Silphymon wasn't sure what for. Beside them, Matt flashed a quick smile and motioned for Silphymon to hurry down. Garurumon just frowned.

Silphymon did too. For some reason the wolfs look gave the beast man a sense of guilt. He couldn't help wondering why.

His mind told him to ignore the feeling, and he felt it was right to comply. It was probably personal, whatever it was. Though Sylphimon was made of two different Digimon, the truth was his mind was oddly his own. He shared traits of both Aquillamon and Gatomon no doubt, but only traits. He didn't remember Garurumon's name for instance, that information was well protected.

He turned his mind to Patamon instead, and how they both were glad to have him back. Slyphimon cared for him, because both Aquillamon and Gatomon cared for him greatly… Oddly, a part of him felt dread at thinking about him further.

Dread? _What a strange reaction_, thought Sylphimon. _What is there to fear_…?

That's when it hit him, the flash of a memory Gatomon was suppressing within him. She hadn't meant to reveal it to him, it slipped from the strain of Sylphimon's creation. It lasted only a second or two, a single blip on Slyphimon's radar that shouldn't have meant anything. But that it existed at all was enough to drive him mad.

He remembered the feel of a small mammal with bronze fur…

_…_

_No!_

Silphymon doubled over in pain as the discordance that suddenly erupted in his mind took hold. This had never happened before. He felt as if his brain was breaking apart in two; and in a way he was right. For one half had discovered a secret that the other half had been keeping from them all.

The Digivolutionary light that indicated a slide down shown bright on the wall of the Golden City, and the party below had to shield their eyes from the glare. Hawkmon and Gatomon violently split apart, both landing hard in the opposite direction from one another. They disappeared, the siding on the walls inadvertently shielding the rookies from their partners view.

"What the heck just happened?" Yolei panicked.

Kari shook her head in shock. "I… I don't know."

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:06pm_

_(Folder – Northern Wall of the Golden City)_

Hawkmon shook himself, his eyes wide with shock. "G-Gatomon!"

She blushed, but tried to hide it, glaring at the bird as if it was his fault. "H-Hawkmon? What is going on?"

He wasn't fooled. He looked at her with mouth agape. "Are you… D-Did you?"

Her claws clamped down on his beak. She knew Garurumon was below, and knew that his hearing had always been incredible. She gritted her teeth, blue eyes glaring through him. And then she relented. It was her fault, she knew. Always her fault.

"Nn… I need you to keep that beak of yours shut okay?" Her voice hissed out a whisper, not a threat but a plea.

Hawkmon closed his mouth and Gatomon removed her claws. He sighed. "Madam, I keep entirely too many secrets for you and your partner."

"I know Hawkmon. I'm sorry. Just… Please. It isn't what you think."

And then… he smiled. A friendly, sympathetic smile that made Gatomon feel a little better. "Oh I don't know. I have a feeling it's exactly what I think."

She blinked. "Hawkmon?"

"Be careful my dear," he told her. "A broken hearts a hard thing to fix I hear."

"You two alright?" Came the call from below.

"Y-yeah." Gatomon answered Matt.

Hawkmon gave her another supportive glance before fluttering back down to their partners. Gatomon took a deep breath and followed, spinning once in the air and landing on all fours.

"What happened?" Yolei pouted. "You two were doing so awesome!"

Hawkmon grinned at her. "Don't you worry Yolei, a minor setback. We can still fight!"

She nodded. "Come on, form back into Sylphimon, we have to-"

"No can do at the moment my dear" Hawkmon smiled sheepishly. "It would take far too long for what they need to do."

Yolei blinked at her partner. "Huh… Are you keeping secrets again!"

"N-no," said Gatomon coming to his rescue. "I'm out of synch with Hawkmon is all. I… I don't want to fight the Kyuukimon. I just want to get there."

"We all want to get there," Matt frowned.

"You want to go off by yourself while the rest of us fend them off." Garurumon's voice rumbled, and the group turned to him. His eyes turned slowly to his life-mate. "Don't you?"

She turned her head away. "I'd rather we all made it but… I'm not going to waste any time fighting my way through a bunch of rats with knives for arms when I could already be there. And frankly I'm tired of talking about it. If the Kyuukimon catch up to you then fight. But I'm not going to waste time saving you."

Yolei raised her eyes are her bluntness. "Gatomon…"

Gatomon ignored her. "We promised Patamon we'd make sure his children were safe. And that's… my priority!"

Kari took a few steps and stood behind her partner. "I'm with her on this."

"WAH! Kari! This was supposed to be our big fighting reunion!"

"Nn… Sorry Yolei."

Matt frowned, not liking this at all. "We can't ignore them forever."

"Do what you want," Gatomon said. "Me and Kari are going to reach that nursery, no matter what."

A silence followed. Gatomon didn't wait to hear an answer, turning in the direction of the nursery and walking forward. Before she got too far, Garurumon trotted into her path, and at once she found that she had to come face to face with the massive wolf.

His eyes were so dark they almost looked blood red, and they were furrowed beneath a scowl he rarely ever gave her. She felt sick then, standing in judgment under his gaze, but she held firm. She'd made so many promises to so many people in her life. The least she could do was keep this one.

Garurumon watched her with deep red eyes. And then he sighed. "…Alright."

She blinked. "A-alright?"

"Alright?" Matt made a face

Garurumon woofed in acknowledgment. "No matter what happens, the two of you keep going. We'll take care of the rest."

Gatomon felt so guilty then. "Garurumon..."

Matt crossed his arms. "Mn? Look who's giving orders."

"Eh, sorry Matt."

The blond shook his head. "No. You're right. The more time we all waste with those things the closer the danger to the kids will get. If we can hold them off you'll have a better chance of getting them out. I trust you Kari."

Kari nodded. "Matt… Thank you."

Yolei looked from Gatomon to Kari and back, before sighing. "Fine, fine. We do it your way. But Kari!"

"Mm?"

Yolei squinted, a finger pointing rudely in Kari's face. "You and I need some serious girl-talk when all this is done, _capiche_?"

Kari blinked, and then gave her friend a warm smile. "That's fine. You've got it."

"Hate to break up the moment ladies, but we've got company!"

Gatomon blinked and turned to the direction Garurumon was facing. More Kyuukimon – four of them - lined the walls now, their blades clacking against the golden surface, tiny-mouths chattering away threateningly. Gatomon hissed as the first fell into the group, it's blades aiming to cause punishment.

**_"Howling Blaster!"_**

The wolfs beam of ice caught the first Kyuukimon in the chest. It brought it's blades up to defend, but by then it's front had frozen solid. Another dropped directly behind Kari, his blade raising for a killing blow.

"Oh no you don't... Hawkmon! Digi Armor Energize!"

Hawkmon nodded and leapt into the air. Yolei's D-Terminal shown with a green light.

**_"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve To…"_**

The Kyuukimon's blade was met with a giant shuriken.

**_"Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"_**

The armored warrior pushed the Kyuukimon away with his spring like arms. Yolei turned to Kari and Gatomon. "Get going, we don't have much time!"

Matt gritted his teeth. "…Nn… We can hold them off from here!"

Garurumon looked towards them. "Gatomon, Kari! We're counting on you!"

Kari nodded. "Mm!"

"Thank you Garurumon." Gatomon called.

Kari and Gatomon sped off, racing closer and closer to the nursery, and ultimately, their objective. Yolei sighed. _It was nice while it lasted_. The Kyuukimon she was fighting shrieked and tried to dodge past Shurimon, but the ninja/samurai/plant hybrid stepped in the mammals way again. Yolei rolled up her sleeves.

"Alright you overgrown weasels, it's time to cut you down to size!"

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:09pm_

_(Folder – Outside the Cathedral in the Golden City)_

"This is it. This is the cathedral!"

The eight of them stood outside the beautiful building in the center of the city, trying to look inconspicuous while smoke seeped into the air not far away. Davis tried the doors, then swore when he found them to be locked. And it wasn't a matter of busting them down either; the doors were shiny and metallic, and after his third attempt at busting it down himself nearly resulted in Davis breaking his own arm, the young man backed off.

Ken frowned. "We've got to get inside."

Cody nodded. "Leave that to us. Armadillomon?"

"You got it Cody!"

Whipping out his D-Terminal, Cody selected his partners' armament and gritted his teeth. "Digi-Armor Energize!"

**_"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to… Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge"_**

No longer the plucky armadillo, Digmon shook his yellow shell before applying his drills to the side of the door. Ken frowned. "Are you sure you can break through?"

"Hnn… No sweat. These drills are Digichrome."

And with that, Digmon let his drills fly.

**_"Gold Rush!"_**

It took a while, but Digmon's drills eventually ate their way through the wall opposite the door. Within moments there was enough of a hole that the eight of them could successfully navigate their way inside.

The sun light poured in from the ceiling: Tai had been here, they realized. Digmon reverted to Armadillomon and the eight of them began searching for their target. The room was a mess of broken furnature and torn books. But while the signs of a struggle of some kind were everywhere, there was no sign of the enemy. Including Ophanimon.

Davis frowned. "It's empty…"

"Looks like she flew the coop Davis." Veemon suggested.

Patamon shook his head from side to side. "She…She's not here."

T.K. frowned. "Patamon?

"Where could she…" And then he realized what had happened, and terror filled his core. "She already knows I'm here."

A_ugust 1st 2016_

_2:19pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

The war had already waged for a day. Cherubimon's forces were losing.

Their leader was wounded, fading in and out from the blunt force of Ophanimon's Volcanic Napalm. Dominimon had heard their chatter, had watched the Piddomon defending their healing master in the medical wing while the Kyuukimon raiders attempted to destroy them. He watched, but did not act. How could he? He'd brought this down on them all.

There would be nowhere he could turn. If he attempted to help, the truth about what had been done would be revealed. And there would be no returning to Ophanimon. He didn't even want to. Dominimon was both a pariah to his people, and a heretic to the ideals that Ophanimon now stood for.

But she hadn't mentioned him in her speech, hadn't referred to his role in her rebellion or his rejection of her ascension. There was no way she thought that the blast had killed him – Dominimon was stronger than even Cherubimon now, and he'd survived. No, the attack she'd given was a slap to the face, and a boot out the door. She was letting him go.

Just like she had let go of…

He shook his head. He would not be compared to _him_. Not now. Not like this.

He leaned against the torn and broken ruins of what had once been a D'Arcmon barracks. Above him was the nursery. Within were the children of those who lived within the walls of the Golden city; nestled safe and secure until their Rookie digivolution. Including his own.

His heart broke as he looked towards the nursery. The world those three would exist in now was not the world he wanted. But to stop to save them – to steal them away from the city walls – was not part of Ophanimon's unspoken deal. Even now he could see the Kyuukimon clamoring up the walls, and their handler SlashAngemon's gleeful blades searching for traitors around its base. He knew that he had to find a way to get up there.

If he flew right now, sword drawn, no fear, he could take them. He could see his children, pull them out of harm's way, and take them to safety. Where? He wasn't sure. Folder would be closed to them. He supposed he could make it to Server in one flight if he pressed himself but he had no idea where he would go. He was a Mega. He could defend against nearly every threat the Digiworld had to offer. But he would be only one 'mon with four mouths to feed.

He shook his head and flexed his arms. He would cross that bridge when he came to it. Right now all he cared about was freeing his children and leaving behind this messed up city forever. He watched as the Kyuukimon scaled the walls like spiders and prepared to take flight.

"You live."

He flinched at the voice, calm like the eye of a storm. His blade was out in an instant, swinging towards the direction the voice came from. It was parried effortlessly. Dominimon felt the heat of the javelin that deflected his defenses only inches away from his exposed throat, saw the jade armor in the darkness, and knew at once the he had lost before he'd began.

"Do not move," she told him. "I will delete you where you stand."

He didn't know how she'd snuck up behind him. He wasn't sure he wanted to. "O-Ophanimon?"

"Ophanimon _Core_."

He stood there, shocked. "Y-you are fighting?"

She made a face. "When have you ever seen me fight when I didn't have the upper hand? Of course I'm not fighting this war. That's the point of having subordinates. Idiot." She shook her head, and he almost felt like nothing had changed between them. Almost. "Goldramon told me you'd been spotted by one of the Gargoylemon, and I figured we should say our goodbyes face to face." She smirked, though Dominimon could sense no mirth in her reaction. "You're a terrible sneak love."

"B-but the Piddomon… with you exposed they would try to -"

"Did you really think I wouldn't have secured the future of this city before I removed it's past? You're more of a fool than I thought Dominimon. Besides, who in this city have I to fear."

A long time ago, Dominimon would have taken the initiative and stopped her at any cost. Now he just stood silently.

She pulled back the javelin from his throat, a hand on her hip. Her wings still burned, though the flames were smaller than before. She was here for something specific, Dominimon realized. She was here to talk.

He cleared his throat. "Alright. You found me. Now what?"

"I don't know. My head is spinning with a million little things to do to you but I just can't decide."

"Will you delete me?"

Her lips twisted into a playful grimace that would have been cute if she wasn't so crazy right now. "Probably," she muttered. "I haven't decided yet."

He frowned. "Where is Cherubimon?"

"What? No 'I'm sorry Ophanimon, please forgive me, I'm the worst Life-Mate in the world and I promise to kill her as soon as I can so that we may rule together as planned'?"

"…"

"I thought as much." Her smirk left her and her head was bowed. "He yet lives, surprisingly. He's an exceptionally game fluffball, my Kyuukimon are having a terrible time tracking him down."

He shook his head. "Stop this Ophanimon. Think of all the lives lost already."

"Think of the countless lives saved when my victory is complete. A world without villains? Without evil? The Digiworld will be the paradise we always dreamed it could be. The way it should have been from the beginning."

"What you call for is excessive."

"You sound like Cherubimon."

"The paradise you plan to build will be a false haven, built on fear and paranoia. The weak will call you tyrant and the world will fear your name. You will become a greater evil than even the Dark Masters Ophanimon! History will never forgive you for this."

She looked at him with utter contempt. "…You dare talk of forgiveness? After what you've done?"

"Ophanim-"

"You betrayed me. You made me a promise and then broke it. Now another knows your name, the only thing that belongs to you give freely. And for what? A concept we don't have? You threw everything away… you threw me away. **_I_** will never forgive **_you_** for that."

Dominimon felt shame wash over him, but knew there was no turning back now. "Y-you cannot do this Ophanimon."

"I can." She said with a cold indifference he once held. "What's more, I am doing it without you."

"Ophanimon…"

"We are done. I don't need you anymore. Flee to your pathetic lover Dominimon, whoever she is."

"But you… you can't… our children."

"_My_ children." She hissed. The fire from her wings grew, fuming as her anger melted away the cold indifference and was replace with hatred as quickly as one can switch on a light. "They are mine now. My heirs. They will grow to be fine warriors for my light. They have no further need of you."

Hearing her speak of their progeny – his first born children – made Dominimon realize just how badly things had turned. Delicately, he reached out to her. "P-please Ma-"

The Javelin was pressed against his armored chest in a heartbeat, and Dominimon felt the searing pain burning in him. He tumbled to the floor, his wings dragging into the ashes of the ruins, while the Javelin came so close to ending him there. Rage filled what could be seen in Ophanimon Cores face. The voices in her head were screaming at the top of their many lungs.

"DON'T! Don't you dare! My name is not for you. As far as I'm concerned _Elpidius_ died today!" She looked at him, cowering in the corner of the destroyed barracks in utter awe of her. And her expression changed. She was without hatred or malice, but only filled with a deranged kind of pity. The voices in her head told her only one thing then. "Fly, you worthless coward. Fly and never come back."

She turned her back to him, crossing with purpose from beneath the ruined walls and out the small expanse of a door beyond. Dominimon sat still, frozen in his place. Outside the broken building he heard her reporting to her Generals of how the rumors of Dominimon's survival were false. He then heard the sound of a gasping Gargoylemon and the chime of data dissipating into the air. "Let that be a lesson," he heard her voice through the rubble. "Do not waste my time."

"M'lady, where are you going," a voice asked.

"The nursery. No doubt the children will be startled by the noise."

He heard her fly away, and in moment saw her from the bare crevice of his hiding place, floating slowly but surely towards the nursery, her javelin still aflame. At once he understood. It was Dominimon she was willing to let go of. Not his heirs. He could risk his life to save those children and face her in combat, or he could flee and spare his own life.

And so he flew.

Hard and fast. Passed the bewildered Kyuukimon Ophanimon had left behind. Through the fighting Gargoylemon. Beyond the civil war. As far from the Golden city as his wings could carry him, he fled. Leaving his status, his pride, his children, and his life-mate far behind. He had nothing left but despair.

And a ring forged of pure gold.

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:12pm_

_(Folder –Cathedral of the Golden City)_

"Patamon?"

"We came to the wrong place. She knew I was coming back. She knew I couldn't leave forever."

His voice was cold and quick. Wormmon frowned. "What do you mean?"

Patamon ignored the insect, instead turning to his partner with an increasingly frantic look. "T.K., where is my ring?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is it?" He shouted, causing T.K. to jump a little.

"Uh… In my pocket, but-"

Before he could reveal its location Patamon had swarmed him, his ears flapping hard while his tiny fingers began digging through any pocked that lined T.K.'s camo. "Which one!"

"C-calm down…" T.K. sputtered.

Patamon ignored his partner, his arms invading every crevice in T.K.'s clothing that his eyes could see. Until his paws came across a smooth metallic object .

"Nn!"

With a gasp of air, Patamon yanked the ring out of T.K's front pocket. Already it's call pulsed within him, stronger than before, demanding that Dominimon be reborn. With a huff Patamon began fluttering hard in the other direction. Before he could float too far, T.K. caught him by the waist and held him in mid-air. "Patamon wait!"

"Let me go T.K.! I have to stop her, I have to!"

"Hey, you're not going to do much good without me, just tell me where we're going!"

But Patamon wriggled free. He held the holy ring in his tiny paws, his face grimacing back at the dirty blond. "I can still use this," he told his partner flatly. "There is power here. More than enough! I don't need…"

"…"

Patamon stopped when he saw his partners face. He hadn't really looked at him since he came back. He had been so focused on finding help to save this city that he hadn't noticed how much older and weathered T.K. had become. Years of waiting and praying for his partners safety had beaten down on the dirty blond. And suddenly Patamon remembered the gulf that had grown between them. A gulf the man had been trying to swim across to reach him. A gulf that he himself had created.

And with that, Patamon remembered who he really was.

"T.K…"

"Patamon…"

Patamon looked down, past the holy ring to the glass floor below. "This whole time… This whole time I haven't even… I've been so selfish haven't I?"

T.K. shook his head. "Patamon don't be like that."

"It's true though. Isn't it? I've only been thinking of myself." He focused his sapphire gaze on the holy ring, now coming to regard it with a feeling of disgust. "All I wanted was to be strong. To grow. I wanted to be the most mature sensible Digimon in the whole world. I left you for that reason. I became the most powerful angel in the Golden City. And I still wasn't strong enough without my friends."

"Patamon…"

"I don't need this. I never have." He dropped the holy ring to the floor, watching it dance off the cool surface before turning back to the bearer of hope. "Who I want to be… has been inside me this whole time. Right?"

T.K. stood silent. And suddenly it felt like all the years apart were washing away. he reached down and picked up the ring.

"T.K.?"

He smiled like a kid again. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be stronger. But you gotta go about it the right way, that's all.…" He extended his arm to Patamon, the ring still in his hand. "It never hurts to ask for help."

"T.K…" Patamon felt a burden being lifted.

"Keep it." He smiled. "Either way, you're still strong to me."

"I'm sorry for everything T.K."

"That's okay," T.K. said. "You're here now. That's all I care about."

"Um…" Wormmon's voice cut in. "As touching as this is, we've got a crazy witch-lady running around we should probably take out now."

T.K. blushed. "You're right."

"Yeah," Patamon sighed.

"Where will she be Patamon?" T.K. asked while slipping the ring back into his pocket.

"She'll be in our nursery," said Patamon softly. "She's waiting for me."

Ken paled. "That means the girls are walking into a trap."

"We have to hurry," Patamon agreed.

Davis nodded. "Alright, let's double back to the nursery quick before…"

The explosion that rocked the cathedral next shook the building by its foundations, and sent dust everywhere. The eight humans and Digimon covered their faces to shield their eyes, even as the massive figure rose from beneath the depths. When the dust settled they stared up in awe at a monstrous furry dragon; its forepaws gloved with razor sharp claws, and eight wings. The creature towered over them, it's eyes passing sinister judgment, while Davis tried not to wet himself.

"Aww f…"

"Davis!"

"…No!"

T.K.'s eyes were wide. "What is that thing!"

Patamon frowned. "Ophanimon's high priest. Goldramon."

Davis, moments after collecting himself, snorted. "When we're done with him it'll be FoolsGoldramon! Ready guys?"

Veemon and Wormmon nodded. Together, Davis and Ken brought their Digivices together and felt their hearts beat as one. Their devices whined with power and their partners rose from the air.

**_"Veemon…"_**

**_"Wormmon…"_**

**_"Double Warp DNA Digivolve to… Imperialdramon. Mode switch to… Fighter Mode!"_**

The Goldramon cocked his head and flexed his muscles as Imperialdramon FM finished his transformation. The two dragons faced off, the cathedral beginning to shake around them. T.K. took a step forward, but Ken held out his arm.

"You four get going," He told them. "We'll catch up!"

Cody and T.K. nodded. Together, the four of them escaped back out the way they came, while Imperialdramon and Goldramon came to a head behind them.

"So, the reincarnated King of the Dragonsss…" Goldramon hissed sarcastically. "Forgive me if I do not bow down to you sssire."

"Hmn." Imperialdramon snorted. "Bow to this."

"Nn?"

**_"Positron Laser!"_**

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:14pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

"That light…"

Greymon took time in between giving one Kyuukimon a brainbuster suplex and swiping another with his tail to regard Dukemon. "Mm?"

"My king is on the battlefield."

Greymon blinked and turned his horned head towards the building just off-center of the city. Beams of light were flashing through the windows, and from their color he recognized the individual giving off that energy. "Imperialdramon…"

"Uncle Wormie-Vee is really fighting hard." Growmon smiled after his bladed arm tore through another opponent.

Greymon nodded. "Looks like they're taking it to the cathedral."

"Onwards," Dukemon cried. "The sooner we reach the cathedral the sooner victory is ours!"

Greymon looked up to the skies. Zero was still up there with Tai. He sighed. "Lead the way."

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:15pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

"This way!"

They followed after the fluttering mammal, crossing north and back towards the wall; running as fast as they could in the direction of Patamon's nursery. Despite the danger around them, "Like old times, eh Patamon?"

Patamon called back to T.K. "Right! Just like old times!"

Cody could see a change in them both: T.K. ran like a man possessed, and for the first time since his return Patamon appeared to be smiling. Cody was glad. T.K. had always been close to him, and since Patamon's ascension to Dominimon T.K. had been lost in his own personal cyclone of indecisiveness and self-pity. But this T.K. ran with a purpose.

His partner was back, Cody realized. And that made all the difference in the world.

"Hold it!" Patamon called.

Shadows of the enemy danced on the wall.

The party came to a halt along the sides of two battered buildings as the fire caused shadows to flicker across the golden defenses. Cody took the opportunity to lean against the wall of his building, Armadillomon huffing silently below him as he caught his breath. Across from them, Patamon settled his diminutive body at the feet of his partner, his blue eyes glaring. The shadows moved quickly, their chattering sending a chill up his spine.

"Kyuukimon," Patamon whispered harshly.

Cody gulped. From the sound of it the Kyuukimon had not discovered them, though they had certainly found prey. He bent low and took a quick peak.

There was a battle. A group of D'Arcmon had gathered together to fend off a swarm. Twelve Kyuukimon from the looks of it. They had encircled a fallen comrade, a wounded Piddomon, his wings broken and his data shifting back and forth. He was close to deletion. The D'Arcmon The D'Arcmon were outnumbered, fighting valiantly but being swarmed by the multitudes.

It was clear to Cody what had happened – the D'Arcmon medics had come to save this wounded warrior, but were being ambushed by these monsters. Cody glared, his honorable heart filled with conviction at the sight.

Briefly his eyes caught hold of the Piddomon's staff, laying undisturbed just behind the attacking Kyuukimon. His mind began to wander.

Their objective was the children. But a sight like this was enough to make a man's blood boil.

"They're distracted." Said Patamon. "Let's go."

T.K. and Patamon turned to move ahead, but Cody did not budge. Armadillomon looked up.

"What is it Cody?"

"We cannot leave them alone like this."

"Cody?" T.K.'s voice questioned the young man.

Cody frowned, pulling out his Digivice while Armadillomon braced himself. "T.K., you and Patamon should continue."

"Huh?"

"You know the way better than we do, and with the ring you have access to a mega level. These angels need our help." He took hold of the fallen Piddomon rod in one hand and his digivice in the other. "Please keep going, we can handle ourselves."

T.K. blinked. "I… If you're sure."

"We're sure partah'," said Armadillomon. No one understood Cody when he got into his bushido mood than Armadillomon. The armored mammal grinned at his friends. "Go get'em!"

Patamon thanked them both before tugging at T.K.'s shoulder. "Okay, let's go!"

The two ran on. Cody didn't watch them go. "Armadillomon?"

"Hmm?"

"How would you like to go bowling?"

At first his partner looked at him with confusion painted on his face. But when he understood, Armadillomon grinned with mischief. "Sounds like fun!"

Cody nodded. Armadillomon waddled off to get into a better position. It had been a while since they last employed this particular tactic Cody realized. Truly, it had been a while since he'd had to fight. And though it partly disturbed him, he was enjoying himself.

He rose from his position and calmly walked to the outskirts of the Kyuukimon encircling the fighting D'Arcmon. Quietly, he picked up the fallen Piddomon's rod, testing the weight and finding it suitable, though heavy. With a grunt he brought it down into his kendo stance, his dark eyes gleaming dangerously.

Cody may have forgone fighting in dojos to fighting in the courtroom. But that didn't mean he'd lost a step with a weapon in his hands.

"That's far enough, Kyuukimon!"

The chattering fiends backed away from the tiring D'Arcmon, their beady eyes gleaming. Cody grunted, adjusting to the weight, and performed an old kata his grandfather taught him with flawless accuracy. His show completed, he settled back into his stance, his eyes focused on his enemy. "Your rampage across this city will cease tonight. I swear by this staff," he told them. "I will end you."

The Kyuukimon howled, abandoning their prey for a larger prize: a digidestined. Cody braced himself with the rod. No, he hadn't lost a step with a weapon in his hands.

He also hadn't lost his mind.

"Armadillomon!"

**_"Armadillomon Digivolve to… Ankylomon!"_**

The Kyuukimon barely had time to realize what had happened. A ball of dark yellow spikes burst from behind the building, shards of wood and gold scattering in the wind. The Kyuukimon tried to scurry away. Most however got run over.

**_"Megaton Press!"_**

Those poor sparks that stood in his way were flattened – and there were many.

"Strike!" Cody grinned.

Ankylomon rolled his way back to Cody and un-balled himself shaking the stars from his eyes. The Kyuukimon were wounded, though alive. Ankylomon shook his armor again and flexed the hammer on his tail as the Kyuukimon regrouped, facing a D'Arcmon brigade and one of the Legendary Twelve. Ankylomon figured those were pretty good odds.

"Hiya ladies," the armored-dragon grinned. "Any of ya ever played 'bowling for Kyuukimon'?"

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:17pm_

_(Artificial Universe Zero One – 'Izzy's Sanctuary')_

Hikaru didn't look happy when he faced Sora.

The boy hadn't started crying yet, but Sora feared that it would be forth coming. She sat with the boy in her lap, trying to feed him his formula, though he seemed more concerned with trying to figure out just who the heck was holding him than eating at the moment.

"Auntie So-wah I'm hungry," Sora heard Miya call from the kitchenette.

"Nn… There's some fruit on the counter."

"I don't want fwoot. I wanna sam'wich"

"Nn… Hold on Miya, let me finish feeding Hikaru first and I'll make us some more ramen. Hows that."

Sora heard the little girl groan, but she didn't say anything further, which was just as well. Hikaru finished his meal moments later, and seemed to lessen his glaring, though he still looked as if he wasn't happy with a woman who wasn't his mother handling him. To be honest though, odd looks aside, Sora had found him to be quite calm, without the kind of outrageous outbursts Miya had when she was his age.

Speaking of Miya, things had gotten quiet.

Too quiet.

Suddenly Sora heard a horrendous crash coming from across the room. The blood drained from her face, and she turned towards the kitchen with Hikaru in tow, fearing the worst. Miya was alright, thank goodness, but she had apparently decided to reach for the eggs at the top of the fridge and, due to being such a short little thing, thought climbing the trays was a good idea. She'd brought down with her the eggs, some milk, lettuce, and some of the Ramen they'd had earlier in the day when she slipped on the second row. She was fine, unharmed. But her dress was covered with food.

"Wuh…Wuhh…WAAAAAAHANHANHAAAAAA!"

Sora sighed as Miya's full volume rocked the house. She quickly turned back to the living room and gently settled Hikaru back in his crib. With a groan, she sternly crossed back towards the kitchen.

"Miya! What did Auntie Sora tell you, you can't just…"

Sora paused. Miya was still covered head to toe in food products. But around her, the mess she made was disappearing, evaporating from the kitchen floor like a dying Digimon. In moments the only thing left of the mess was Miya's ruined dress and a wide open refrigerator – which even now had replaced the Milk, eggs, lettuce, and even the ramen.

Sora shook her head, taking the girl by the hand and leading her to the restroom. This world was unlike anything she had ever seen.

She wasn't sure how to feel about it.

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:25pm_

_(Folder – nursery in the Golden City)_

"Bearer of light. We meet again."

Kari held herself at the doorway of the nursery, her brown eyes locked on the creature encased in jade armor. She and Gatomon had done their best to get here as quickly as possible, but from her appearance it seemed Ophanimon had been there for some time. The room was emptied save for three cribs - a sign that terrified Kari. She scowled in anger at seeing the angel here, and deep within she was worried. "Ophanimon."

"Core," The angel was sure to correct her. "The last time we met you had snuck into my private chambers and laid all sorts of accusations against me."

"..."

"You know better now don't you?"

"We're here to rescue the Fresh and In-Training levels from this nursery. Where are the rest?"

"Safe," Ophanimon Core smiled. "I'm not a complete monster."

"Then who's children remain in the cribs?"

"These?" Ophanimon stroked the fur of a sleeping YukimiBotamon. "These are my babies. Aren't they precious."

"Yours and Patamon's?"

"Mine and Dominimon's. Who elses would they be? It isn't like he has a family somewhere else. Does he?"

"H-how should we know," Gatomon snarled.

"Hm... Apparently you know him better than I did. And _I_ know his name."

"You said the others were safe. Where are they?"

"Safe. That's all you need to know."

Kari paled... "You're lying."

Ophanimon balked. "Well I didn't _**kill**_ them anyway. I kicked them all out. This is my nursery now. For my children. The rest are probably hopping around... somewhere. I don't know - "

"You witch!"

Kari's outburst caused Ophanimon to blink in suprise. "Nn?"

Kari was clenching her pale fists so much they hurt. "Those were innocents. You've thrown them out into the belly of the war. They won't survive alone out there!"

Ophanimon shrugged. "If they're strong they will. If they are worthy of our rings... they will."

"T-this is..." Kari shut her eyes. "This is unforgivable..."

"You hear them too. The voices?"

Kari's eyes shot wide open.

Ophanimon Core giggled, uncrossing her legs where she sat in the master chair and grinning in an unbalanced way. "I can tell. You have a look about you that tells me you've seen the end. You've heard the call. You didn't have it when last we met. You have it now."

"I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You've seen the light haven't you? Admit it. And now they speak to you in droves. I know. They speak to me. I have to do this, don't you see? Just as you follow the path you're on... So must I."

"Ophanimon," Kari whispered to the emerald angel. "The voices you hear..."

"Yes?"

"I don't hear them."

"..."

"I don't hear _voices_. I hear a voice. Mine. That's the difference between you and me. I'm a lot of things. I'm a terrible mother, a good sister, a horrible cook. I'm the digidestined of light, I'm a human woman, I'm a deciever. I'm a lot of things Ophanimon." Kari glared beneath brunette bangs. "But I'm not crazy."

Ophanimon's lip twisted in anger. Kari didn't respond, glaring darkly at the angel and standing her ground. Gatomon was sure that, despite having no true attacks like she did, Kari could have found a way to take Ophanimon Core down if she had to.

Ophanimon lowered her head, recollecting herself. The voices were hissing at her, nipping at her. Laughing at her. It took her a moment to quiet them, to ensure them that she still followed the path they had suggested to her. That she would bring true peace to the digital world. She raised her head, a light smile on her lips... a threat behind every word. "...I'm sorry. I can't entertain company any longer this evening. I'm waiting on the man of the house. I'll have to ask you to leave."

"Step away from those Freshlings…" Gatomon hissed.

"Such a tone. Do you know who I am furball?"

Gatomon snorted. "As far as I'm concerned, you are going to be the sluttiest scratching post I've ever used."

Ophanimon stood. "Hmph... You may try. But I warn you... I will laugh."

"Why don't you laugh at this!" Gatomon launched herself towards the smiling humanoid, her right-paw sizzling with electricity. **_"Lightning Claw!"_**

Ophanimon Core didn't even flinch. She simply brought her left hand up and swatted the oncoming champion away as if she were a fly. Gatomon bounced into the wall, crashing into the floor below and groaning in pain.

"Gatomon!" Kari cried as she raced to her partner.

Ophanimon laughed as promised, a lough guffaw that echoed within the nursery. "What did you think would happen. Seriously? A miscreant like yourself? A theif? A Vampires whore? Against the likes of me? I am more now than you know."

"I… I can still fight." Gatomon struggled as she forced herself to rise.

"Oh? You're getting pretty worked up aren't you? But you're just like the rest. You can't digivolve beyond the championship level without that stupid bird can you? The Harmonious ones took care of that. Come at me you pathetic champion."

Gatomon wiped her nose and shook Kari's worried hands away. "You're right. I'm made of data from the Harmonious Ones. But you're forgetting something."

"Oh?"

"I have a holy ring."

Ophanimon's mirth died out. "…"

Gatomon flexed her tail, the golden trinket shinning in the fading light. "See, someone very important once gave this to me. With it, I can bypass my own programming. Right? Whatever I desire to be it will increase my powers tenfold. Right? Well guess what my number one desire is right now."

"…"

"How much of a link do you think the Harmonious ones may or may not have with me even matters anymore?"

"…You're bluffing."

Gatomon shook her head, and Ophanimon scowled. "Kari. I need you to get to a safe place now."

Kari hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Right."

Gatomon sensed her partner take a few steps back, though she knew Kari would be watching. She didn't turn to look, focusing all her anger into the emerald angel before her, her claws flexing. She felt the energy of the ring, and for once allowed it all to flow within her, holding nothing back. The beam of light that erupted within her was blinding.

**_"Gatomon warp digivolve to…"_**

Ophanimon had no choice but to shield her view from the glow of the digivolutionary egg. Kari closed her eyes as well, feeling the power flow around her. She knew her partner was changing into something rare. Something she'd only seen once before: a long time ago when the Digidestined needed a miracle. She opened them again to find her partner, three times the size with pure white fur, angelic wings, horns spouting from her head, and her tail ring still hanging in its place. Her partner growled.

**_"Magnadramon!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon<strong>

**H-E-R-E-T-I-C**


	6. Illumina, Custodi, Rege, et Guberna

**A/N: **This one's a bit rushed, as I'm late to work. I'll look over it tommorrow before I post chap. 6. Sorry about that. - Sonfaro

**5.) Illumina, Custodi, Rege, et Guberna.**

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:28pm_

_(Folder – Nursery of the Golden City)_

Ophanimon frowned.

'Magnadramon', a creature of legend. One of two guardians of the crest of miracles and a hellcat in battle. They were the rarest of the angels, appearing only once in a generation/ There were even rumors that dragons such as her would bring those who saw them luck. Ophanimon figured she would need it. This Magnadramon wanted her deleted.

The white furred dragon nearly filled the room, lightly floating just above the floor. Her claws clicked the golden tile from side to side as she growled low. Ophanimon recognized at once that she had taken Myotismon's whore for granted. That was a mistake she'd never make again.

"A stray with a golden ring..." Ophanimon Core sneered. "How interesting."

"Step away from the cribs. Now." Magnadramon's voice vibrated just below an outright roar.

Ophanimon held her javelin up, palms out, her posture passive She stepped slowly away from the shivering mounds of fur in the crib, never turning away from the dragon. "Easy there sweetie. I can tell when I'm cornered. I'll do what you say now." She lowered her head. The voices laughed with glee. "...Whatever… you… Say!"

The ball of flame was out of her hand before Magnadramon could react. The fire rolled into her eyes searing her face. "Nn!" She grunted. It was a minor attack. But Ophanimon Core had all the time she needed.

**_"Holy Destroy!"_**

The well placed explosion of green fire erupted underneath Magnadramon's body and launched the dragon through the far wall. It burst apart on impact, opening a hole in the nursery that allowed the cold Folder air inside. Kari rushed to the opening, concern filling her.

"Magnadramon!"

She didn't get far. Ophanimon swiveled in front of her, her javelin still in hand, and a proud smile across her face. "You see bearer of light? That was easy eno-"

"Rargh!"

Ophanimon Core was suddenly in the air against her will, the wind rushing from her digital lungs. Magnadramon, apparently unfazed by the Holy Destroy, had pounced back with a fury. Ophanimon Core had little time to brace herself before the white dragon drilled her through the opposite wall and out into the city. She tumbled out of her opponents grip and into the adjacent wall. Magnadramon snarled. "You wanted a war, you got it!"

Kari ran towards the second window, watching the fight with increasing worry. "Magnadramon!"

"Kari!" Magnadramon roared back to her. "Get the kids, and get out of here!"

Kari took a deep breath. "Right!"

Ophanimon Core heard this. She struggled from the wall, her grit teeth hurting her gums. "Keep away…"

Inside the ruined nursery Kari attempted to gather the Fresh level babes together. "Please come with me…"

"Keep your hands away from my heirs!"

Kari turned when she heard the shout. She didn't have time to prepare.

**_"Volcanic Napalm"_**

"Kari!"

The woman saw the blast coming and leapt out of the way as Ophanimon's attack separated her from the crib, punching a hole through the floor and warping the ground around her. Ophanimon cheered in triumph but was interrupted when Magnadramon tackled her in the air again, and the two continued their fight in the skies above the nursery.

Kari meanwhile shook the dust from her head within it. Smoke rose from the hole in the ground, some of it seeping into the cribs and stirring the infants. Kari struggled to rise. There was still enough space around it to get to the children. However when she took a step she heard the ominous sound of glass cracking. She looked down to see tiny fissures spreading along the surface of the crystalline floor she was standing on She had time only to look towards the infants in terror before the floor collapsed beneath her.

"Kari!" Magnadramon screamed.

Ophanimon charged at the momentary distraction. "Your opponent is me!"

Magnadramon ignored her, swatting the emerald angel away with her long tail. Ophanimon flew from the attack, landing in another building below and totally destroying it's structural capabilities. Magnadramon didn't care. She couldn't see her partner anymore.

She flew back to the gaping hole in the wall, searching for the brunette. The infants were awake now, their section of flooring miraculously still intact. The three stared up at her with terrified expressions on their faces. Briefly it pained Magnadramon, but she had pressing matters to deal with "Kari!" she called to within the hole in the floor.

"Nn…" she heard a moan.

"Kari, are you alright?"

She couldn't see Kari, but her voice finally came up over the boom of far off warfare. "I… I'm fine… watch out for –"

**_"Holy Destroy!"_**

The blast burned into Magnadramon's back, and she roared in pain. She swiveled in the air to face Ophanimon Core, who flew before her, fiery wings blazing. "I told you," the emerald Angel spat. "Stay. Away. From my children."

"You… You could have killed them."

"I… would rather lose them… then allow you to take them from me." She hissed.

Magnadramon stared at her in horror, her rage boiling in the pit of her gut. "Kari's right. You are crazy." Her snout tightened as she barred her pearl white teeth. "I'm going to enjoy ripping your data apart. Bit by slutty bit."

Ophanimon Core simply grinned. "Here kitty-kitty…"

**_"Fire Tornado!"_**

**_"Sephorite Crystal!"_** Ophanimon brought her hands together and produced a prism of jade energy that shielded her from the spiraling current of flame. Magnadramon wasn't about to be denied however. She launched herself from the nursery, claws blazing with a white aura, aiming for the heart of Dominimon's life-mate.

**_"Heavens Claw!"_**

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:30pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

"There!"

Patamon looked up in the direction T.K. was pointing. Above them, the jade angel was being pursued by a huge white dragon that looked oddly familiar.

"Ophanimon!"

"And Magnadramon!" T.K. shook his head. "How did Kari do that?"

Patamon shook his head. "She's in trouble."

"**_You're_** in trouble m'lord."

Patamon barely saw what was headed for them, so he almost didn't duck out of the way. A slash of red hot energy cut across the buildings beside them, leaving the gold plating melting against the glass ground. The two looked up to see an armored angel, it's arms sheathed within two long blades, it's wind sharp and metallic. "SlashAngemon," Patamon grumbled. "Captain of the guard."

T.K. shook his head. "So many mega levels here."

Patamon sighed. "This place was a city of great power."

The bladed angel approached them, wings unfurled. "Peh… I'm glad you remember me lord Dominimon. I must say it was rather hard to recognize you… what with the bronze fur and pathetic human clinging to you."

Patamon frowned. "I don't have time for this SlashAngemon. I have to see her."

"That is not possible. She is currently engaged in a battle of her own."

"SlashAngemon help us. You don't know what she plans to do."

"She wishes to rid the world of virus types…"

"…"

"What is it m'lord?"

Patamon starred at him. "H-how can you agree to support her after knowing this?"

"I'm a soldier Lord Dominimon. I fight where my leader tells me. Right now my leader has ordered me to eliminate the threat of the Digidestined." He turned to T.K. a sneer showing beneath his helmet. "I had thought my Kyuukimon would complete their missions but it seems you humans just will not die."

"Force of habit." T.K. shot back.

"We must pass SlashAngemon," Patamon grimaced.

SlashAngemon shook his head. "I am sorry Lord Dominimon. That's not going to happen!"

He launched another energized attack on their position, and the two make a mad scramble to get away. The blast slides between them, rocking Patamon from the air and sending T.K. crashing from the force. Patamon stirs, terrified for his partner. "T.K.!"

T.K. stirred, alive. "Nn!"

Patamon snarled. "I… Do not have time for this."

He closed his eyes, and concentrated with all his might. **"Patamon digivolve to… Patam- Nn?** Wait what is going – "

SlashAngemon sliced a red streak through the air again, and Patamon was forced to dodge.

"T.K., what's going on!"

T.K. paled. "I… I don't know!"

Patamon's eyes widened, and then he had to dive away from another attack. It's not like he's forgotten how to digivolve. It was like something was missing – like someone had taken out a piece of him while he wasn't looking. He tried to forget the feeling, instead gathering air into his lungs and hoping for the best. **_"Boom Bubble, pah!"_**

SlashAngemon simply held up his blade. The ball of wind from Patamon dissipated harmlessly across the swords edge. Annoyed, SlashAngemon swatted Patamon out of the air, sending the Rookie crashing to the ground. T.K. called out to him, fearing the worst.

"Stand down Lord Dominimon," the bladed angel muttered. "It is over."

Patamon shook himself from the ground. "N-no it isn't."

"P-Patamon…" T.K. watched in awe as his partner struggled back to his feet. Patamon was definitely hurt, but he wasn't about to give up. He shook the dust from his ears, wincing briefly, before glaring back at his opponent. SlashAngemon was actually surprised.

"What is your problem?" The swordsmen boomed.

Patamon gritted his teeth. "My friends need me right now. I don't care if the odds are against me. I still have to try!"

"Patamon!"

A streak of bronze fur leapt back into the air, and once again, SlashAngemon brought him down with the flat edge of his sword. Patamon bounced once, before rolling in mid air and landing on his paws. T.K. made his way behind his partner, even as SlashAngemon shook his armored head in disbelief.

"You fool!" The SlashAngemon spat. "I have advanced beyond your level. Not even your human can help you become stronger. Just stay down Lord Dominimon!"

Patamon shook his head. "You're wrong. He's been with me every step of the way. He's with me right now. And he's giving me all the strength I'll ever need."

T.K. blinked. "Patamon…"

"I'm not going to run away. I'm not going to quit anymore. Because I… we, can never give up hoping!"

T.K. could only stare at his partner in awe. He remembered everything they'd been through over the years. And how, despite how young he seemed, Patamon and grown up along side him.

That's when T.K. felt something burning at his chest. He blinked and reached into his front pocket. The holy ring – device of great power that it was… was glowing.

"Patamon?"

Patamon's eyes widened. "It can't be…"

"It's… It's responding to you!"

Patamon blinked, then smiled. "No," he said. "It's responding to us!"

His partner nodded. T.K. held his digivice tight, the rumble bringing pain to his arm. Maybe their connection was gone. Maybe his time as a warrior were over. Maybe all the term 'Digidestined' meant anymore was a title and nothing more. T.K. didn't care. He was going to help his friend fight somehow, because they couldn't give up hoping for a better tomorrow.

With that, T.K. reared back, and tossed Patamon his ring. "Here we go Patamon!"

The mammal caught the object in the air and, before SlashAngemon could stop him, slipped the golden ring across his paw. In an instant all the power held within surged through him, and the feeling he'd gained when he'd first accepted the help of the Triumvirate.

But this time, something was different. He felt the empty feeling in his chest fill itself with something new. He felt his power grow much farther and much faster than it had as when he'd first taken it… and he could feel T.K.'s support urging him on. He didn't want to be more mature, nor stronger, nor colder. He wanted to be the Patamon T.K. wanted. The Patamon Gatomon wanted… The Patamon he wanted.

He wasn't turning into Dominimon. Never again.

**_"Patamon, warp Digivolve to…"_**

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:33pm_

_(Folder – cathedral in the Golden City)_

**_"Fatal Flame!"_**

Ken winced as he pure white flames danced off their partners' armor. He wondered how Imperialdramon could sustain all this. Goldramon was clearly a powerful opponent. He stole a glance at his DNA partner Davis, and suddenly their thoughts were one. It was enough to make Ken smile. _Not as strong as us._

**_"Positron Laser!"_**

The beam blasted through the golden dragons arm as if it were nothing. Goldramon's Fatal Flame, while dangerous, was nothing against the power of Imperialdramon. Data was ripped from the golden dragon, bits of it flying everywhere, as he struggled to continue fighting.

It was over however. With a grunt, Imperialdramon Fighter Mode opened the compartment in his chest, revealing a powerful cannon. With all of their combined might behind him, Imperialdramon FM launched the blast directly at the weakened Goldramon. **_"Giga Crusher!"_**

The Goldramon was enveloped in a wave of pure energy, it's data blasted apart by Imperialdramon FM's Giga Crusher. In seconds the battle was over, Imperialdramon FM standing (or rather floating) tall, with nothing left of Goldramon save the Data that road off to primary.

"That was a close one," Ken breathed.

"What are you talking about," Davis grinned. "We totally kicked his –"

**_"Lightning Spear!"_**

The muffled call and the explosion that followed rocked the cathedral again, and Davis found he once again had to cover his eyes. When the dust settled, the two saw a group of Angels floating in with staffs drawn. Behind them, the lumbering mass of pink fur that was Cherubimon floated in; clearly wounded, but very much alive.

"Ah, Cherubimon."

"You fought all this time to get here?"

Cherubimon looked at both Digidestined, sighing in pain. "Y-Yeah… Lost a lot of good 'mon in the process. Nn… Where is she?"

Ken sighed. "We don't know."

"Patamon said she was in the nursery." Imperialdramon FM explained to the angelic rabbit.

Cherubimon frowned. "Patamon?"

"…Yeah…"

He blinked, bringing his huge feathery fingers to his furry forehead. "So he gave it up huh?" And then Cherubimon fought through the pain to laugh. "Best decision that kids ever made."

Before they could continue their reunion, a Piddomon messenger flew into the gaping hole Cherubimon had created. "Sir? Reports say that she's –"

"By the nursery," Cherubimon grunted. "Right, we got it."

"Eh… well that too. But I was going to say she was fighting a giant white dragon."

Cherubimon blinked and turned to the Digidestined. "…Friend of yours?"

Davis knew of only one Digimon on their roster who could fit that description. He shook his head in awe. "Magnadramon?"

Ken frowned. He'd never seen Gatomon's mega form. But he'd heard stories. "How does she have access to that form right now? I thought it only appeared when you needed the Digiegg of Miracles."

Davis whistled. "Man, Kari must be in overdrive right now."

"I can feel their energy from here," rumbled Imperialdramon FM. "Magnadramon is being fueled by her tail ring and the power from Kari's digivice."

"Nn…Is she a match for Ophanimon Core?" Cherubimon asked.

Imperialdramon was silent for a moment. "Not for long…"

Davis swore. "We should go help her!"

Ken nodded, and they prepared to join Kari's fight, when a second Piddomon flapped his way in. "Sir, we're being overwhelmed by Kyuukimon towards the southern gate!"

Ken sighed. "I think they'll need our help more than Kari and Magnadramon Davis."

"But Kari…"

"…"

"…You're right. Kari can take care of herself." Running a hand through his hair, Davis turned to the newer Piddomon messenger. "Yo, Angel dude. We're the Digidestined and we're here to help. Lead us to where ever you're getting beat and we'll kick some…"

"Davis."

"…Digi-butt."

Ken smiled. "Thanks."

Davis rolled his eyes. "You and your sensitivities."

The Piddomon told them how many were in the enemies' number and they prepared to go. Undaunted, Cherubimon struggled to stay upright as he lumbered towards them. "I'm going with you."

Ken frowned. "It would probably be best if you rest. You've been pounded for days."

Cherubimon snorted. "I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Can you fly?"

"Urgh… Barely."

He lifted his arms to demonstrate, but flinched as the pain set in. Two attractive D'Arcmon nurses quickly made their way to his side, catching him by the fingers and holding him down for all they were worth.

"Master Cherubimon… please don't overwork yourself!" Cried one.

"Let us take care of you." Moaned another.

"…Oh. You're right. My wings. They're so broken. Oh no…"

Davis couldn't help but laugh before he took off. "You're an old leech under that pink aren't you?"

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:36pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

The SlashAngemon could only stare in awe. The blades on his feet clattered backwards across the road as he spouted apologies' and platitudes. It looked like he'd seen a ghost. He begged, he pleaded. "…L-Lord Seraphi-"

Too late.

**_"Excalibur."_**

The sword was through the SlashAngemon's defenses and deep within its chest. The former Patamon – now the _new_ Seraphimon – stood calm before him, even as his opponent lay dying on his arm.

"I'm sorry," the blue angel spoke warmly and sadly. "I must send you back to primary. I pray your coding finds its way."

The SlashAngemon could only nod, then wince as Seraphimon twisted the blade into its armor. It took only seconds for the creatures data to ride like the wind, sizzling off of SlashAngemon's body and off to a primary far away. T.K. could only blink in astonishment. His partner had been so quick, so effortless in his movements.

With SlashAngemon's data disappearing into the dying sun, Seraphimon stared off into the distance, his face hidden beneath his armored helmet. T.K. blinked, and turned to where he was facing. In the distance he saw streaks of white and green dancing in the sky, just beneath the warring angels and dragons above them. He knew Magnadramon was still fighting.

"S-Seraphimon?"

"She is waiting for me."

"Ophanimon?" Seraphimon nodded and T.K. scoffed. "…If Magnadramon doesn't turn her into a chew toy."

"Magnadramon is powerful. But Ophanimon Core is a level higher than the both of us."

T.K. blinked at Seraphimon's tone; sad and concerned. "I see."

"T.K." Seraphimon began. "I must see her. Alone."

"But w-we have to save the nursery."

"Yes. The nursery must be saved. That's why I'm asking you: let me handle my life-mate, while you save my children."

"Seraphimon…"

"What must follow is a battle of two mates. My name would no longer be safe. I don't wish for you to be involved in ritual as deep… or in the sins that I've already committed in their name. Please." He turned towards him, his face hidden beneath the mask, but his intentions clear. "This is the last time I will ever leave you. I promise."

T.K. was silent for a moment, their last parting still fresh in his mind. But the words of Seraphimon rang honest. And if nothing else, T.K. could give him his space. "Alright," he bowed to the angel. "Hurry though. This place is falling apart."

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:39pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

Yolei wiped sweat from her brow. This was getting annoying.

It wasn't so much that she had miscalculated; she knew that Shurimon and Garurumon weren't strong enough to take on all the Kyuukimon at once. Still, a part of her had expected the Kyuukimon to have the common decency that most of the villains she'd fought in the past and just run away already. They were fighting the Digidestined here, they weren't just anybody. Sure it had been a while since they had made their presence felt but their name used to carry weight. Still, she realized that the Kyuukimon were loyal to a fault, and that they were quite a bit stronger than Shurimon. She would have to wait for reinforcements.

They finally showed up a few seconds later. Late. But they made it.

**_"Berserk Sword!"_**

The Kyuukimon assassins were shooed off by the oncoming blade of a silver armored warrior. Shurimon and Garurumon backed off as more and more of the armies of the Royal Knights poured into view. The Kyuukimon, berserk as they were, were no idiots, and soon turned tail. Yolei rejoiced.

"Knightmon!" Yolei had never been happier to see a bunch of nameless mooks.

The Kyuukimon were chased off by the incumbent knights, who continued their pursuit. Following, a large humanoid female centaur galloped in view, her bow aimed towards the enemy. Garurumon blinked.

"Slepimon?"

Cody blinked and turned around. The Leader of this troop of Knightmon, the female armored centaur called Slepimon saluted them. "Lord Garurumon. Lord Yamato."

"You can call me Matt if you… Oh never mind."

"And we're here too you know!" Yolei huffed.

Garurumon ignored her. "What's going on?"

Slepimon regarded the wolf coolly. "The Piddomon and D'Arcmon are advancing with us. The tide of the war has swung in our favor. The King has taken the Cathedral."

"Great," Matt sighed with relief. "So we're almost done then."

Slepimon shook her massive head. "Not quite. Their queen seems to be missing."

"We'll find her." Shurimon assured her.

"Still, your armies are handling things?"

"Indeed." Nodded Slepimon.

"Safely?"

"…Perhaps not as much as the Xion… er… as Lord Taichi would like."

Matt furrowed his eyes. "What does that mean?"

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it," Yolei stretched. "We keep this up and I'll be able to take my daughter back before it gets dark… Eh… any way we can extend this fighting a little longer?"

Shurimon frowned. "Yolei."

"Joking, joking. Although…" Yolei sighed as she made a face. "I do wonder how Sora is doing…"

_August 2nd 2016_

_5:41pm_

_(Artificial Universe Zero One – 'Izzy's Sanctuary')_

Sora had never seen Hikaru cry before.

Sure, she'd only really known the boy for a few days. But in those days he'd been an absolute angel. But now as he lay bouncing up and down in her lap while she fished in Kari's baby-bag for formula/pacifier/tranquilizer-gun, she was finding that the odd little boy wasn't so much different from any other baby boy who missed his mother.

It wasn't that he was particularly loud. Indeed his crying was really more of a repeated high-pitched whimper over and over again with wide panicked eyes and water building in the corners. But it was unsettling. The boys flat brown eyes kept looking at her: as if to say 'who are you and where is my mother lady?'

"Hey Hikaru! Hey little guy, why are you crying? I'm not a bad lady, huh? I know you miss your mommy, but Auntie Sora's here and nothings gonna hurt you. Okay? No more tears now."

Miya Ichijouji approached Sora after dropping the crayons on top of the coloring book Sora finally convinced the girl to start while she fed… er… tried to feed Hikaru. "Can I hold 'im Auntie So-wa?"

"Nn… He's crying pretty bad Miya." Which wasn't really true; but Sora was worried about five year old Miya – who had guiltily dropped Tai's GameSystem off the shelf in the master bedroom after Sora caught her trying to plug it in so she could play Killer Kombat (rated M for Mature she'd read with disgust) when she wasn't looking.

"It's okay. Daichi cwies all the time too! I can get him to stoppit."

Sora blinked, her mind picturing the dark-skinned babe of Davis Motomiya, nestled safely with his mother in America. "You've only met Daichi this week Miya."

Miya just nodded. "MmHmm!"

Sora made a face. She remembered Miya when she was just a little baby, crying far louder and far longer than the boy in her lap at the moment. But she had quieted down and didn't cry as often and was all the smarts of her parents put together. She sighed, and hefted the sniffling boy into the four year olds arms with a smile. "Nn… Be careful, he's just a baby…"

Miya's chubby little arms cradled Hikaru gently, while the girl herself made goo-goo eyes at the whimpering boy. Sora wasn't sure when it happened, but within seconds the boy had ceased his crying. He wasn't too thrilled it appeared, for his little eyes were furrowed in that odd baby way, but he was no longer upset. Miya nodded. "See!"

Sora could only raise her eyebrows in amazement. "How do you do that?"

Miya flashed Sora a wide grin, her glasses slipping down the bridge of her nose. "Baby boys wike me."

Sora blinked, but couldn't help but smile. "You are definitely your mothers' child."

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:42pm_

_(Folder – above the Golden City)_

The wind was in his hair.

Taichi Kamiya held his breath, unable to stop the smile glued to his face. Even as Zeromaru the UlForceVeedramon dashed through their grotesque enemies, Taichi couldn't be happier. It had been a long time since he had fought against the forces of evil. He'd forgotten how much fun it could be.

"It's been a long time since we've fought together huh Taichi?" Rumbled Zero as his blade sunk into a Gargoylemon beside them.

Taichi nodded. "Too long Zero!"

The dragon-knight spun through the air, his former partner riding piggyback on his back while they fought off their enemies. The Gargoylemon weren't as strong as Zero or the other Royal Knights, but there were far more of them in the air. Taichi and Zero both knew that there was a chance at being overwhelmed.

"Watch yourself!" Shouted Taichi.

"Nn!" Zero swooped out of the way, barely avoiding a Gargoylemon's claws. "Ulforce Saber!"

The blade cut through their enemy, data sparking through the air. Zero didn't have time to celebrate.

"Above us!"

Two more Gargoylemon had snuck up above them and were now diving upon them. Zero grunted and swiveled in the air, Taichi clinging to his neck. The giant 'V' insignia on his chest began glowing with a bright blue light. **_"Ray Of Victory!"_**

The beam that emanated from his chest shot forward with lightning speed. The Gargoylemon tried to dodge, but the attack was so quick that it burned through their feathery wings. The two Gargoylemon plummeted to their end below, as the UlForceVeedramon adjusted himself in mid-air, giving Taichi the chance to readjust. Taichi didn't have much time before he looked up to find two Gargoylemon racing behind them, coming from two directions.

"Zero!"

But Zero had his hands full. In front of them two more Gargoylemon were making a beeline towards them, their eyes glowing red. The four Gargoylemon were flying in from all sides. "Taichi!"

Taichi grunted, his clever mind racing, until a simple plan came to him. "Stay right here!"

Zero blinked. And then, as if telepathically, he understood. "Got it."

They waited, Zero's blades prepared to fight them off. But just when the cursed dragons reached the two, Taichi gave the signal. "Now Zero!"

"Up, up, and outta the way!"

Zero shot straight up into the air. The Gargoylemon, unable to slow their momentum, crashed into each other; their wings, claws and snouts mangling together in mid air. They never got time to untangle themselves either. Zero was done playing around.

**_"Shinning V-Force!"_**

The beam broke through their data in seconds, leaving nothing but clouds of smoke in their wake. Zero pressed onwards, with Taichi clutching happily to his back. "It's like clockwork buddy," the Ambassador to the Digital world shouted.

Zero nodded, and beneath his blue helmet, the dragon was smiling. "One hundred percent clockwork!"

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:43pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

Greymon starred up into the burning skies, Zeromaru the UlforceVeedramon whisking about in the air, the young man on his back noticeably happy, even from that height. Greymon watched them with a frown. He didn't have wings. What's more, he couldn't reach his forms that did. He was grounded, separated from his partner and their mutual love for the sky. This was something that Zero no longer worried about. Maybe that was why Greymon was feeling so jealous.

Once, long ago, Taichi rode on the wings of a blue dragon.

"Poppa!"

Greymon shook his antlers. No time to feel sorry for one's self. "Nn… Coming."

He joined his son and Dukemon, who thrust his spear through another Kyuukimon as the trio fought their way towards the cathedral. "We're almost there."

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:49pm_

_(Folder – Below the nursery in the Golden City)_

Kari winced.

Both her thin hands held her knee tight, applying pressure. She didn't think it was broken, but it was probably sprained. She bit her lip. She hadn't let Magnadramon know how high the fall was. She didn't want her to worry.

As far as she could figure she was in a room just below the nursery. It appeared to be a bedroom of sorts, though the furniture was torn from pillar to post, long streaks like claw marks along the fabric of the bed in the corner.

She couldn't stay here, she realized. She had to get going. Grabbed hold of the edge of the bed and pulled upwards, trying to stand. She could give herself some support on the knee, but it was hard going, and her breath hitched with each step. Feeling the pain, she crossed the broken room, careful not to apply to much pressure to her injury, before she made it to the door way, and the flight of steps that led back up to the nursery.

"Kari!"

She lost her breath when she heard his voice.

"T.K…" She leaned against the doorway as he approached her, trying to hide how happy she was to see him. He didn't hide anything, smiling hard while adjusting his baseball cap. "What are you doing here?"

T.K. didn't answer. By then he noticed her stance. "Are you alright?"

"Fine." She shifted away.

He didn't buy it. "You're holding your knee, what happened?"

"I said I'm fine."

"You don't have to be so…"

"I don't mean to offend. I'm fine. Please."

T.K. sighed. "How are the kids?"

"Terrified. T.K. she's only spared her own children up there. The rest are wandering around the city."

"What do you mean wandering? They're alone out there?" When Kari nodded, T.K. swore. "They're in danger!"

"Mm." Kari nodded in terror.

He whipped out his D-Terminal. "I'll let the others know. Maybe someone will be able to find them."

"They could be anywhere T.K."

"We have to try don't we?"

He looked at her with his eyes, blue as the noonday sky. She nodded. "Mm."

"Where are the others?" He asked her as he typed.

"They were held back by Kyuukimon. We ran ahead but…"

He frowned. "Ophanimon Core."

"You couldn't stop her at the Cathedral?"

It almost sounded like an accusation, but T.K. knew better. "She wasn't there."

Kari nodded, understanding what had happened. "She was waiting for Patamon. As soon as the Royal Knights attacked she knew he'd be here."

"Right."

He finished his message and hit send, looking up. "That should do it. At least now the ground team can be on the lookout and the Royal Knights can use more discretion. Can you make it?"

She nodded. "I think so." She let go of the doorway and took a step, but her knee gave way. "Mm!"

She ended up in T.K.'s arms, and it was almost like riding a bike – you never really forget the feel. "Gotcha," he smiled down at her. It was the first time he'd seen his ex-fiancé blush in a long time. They stood on the stairway, standing so close to each other that T.K. almost forgot the girl waiting for him back home. If he leaned in right now he would have her sweet lips again, and that thought was tempting indeed.

"What would your girlfriend say if she saw us now."

He blinked. Kari was still blushing, but her expression was emphatic. _No_.

He sighed. "I'd hope she'd understand… how much I care about my friends."

Kari said nothing. It was just as well. Before she could argue he dipped his neck under her arm and slipped his arm behind her back. "You can lean on me. Okay?"

She blinked, the tint of pink still there, and then nodded. "Mm…"

He nodded back. "Let's get out of here."

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:50pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

Cody Hida read over the note again, glaring at its implication. If true, Ophanimon Core was even sicker than he thought. With a huff he turned to the recovering D'Arcmon and Piddomon, tired and mourning their comrades that had fallen.

And also flirting with Ankylomon.

Not that the dinosaur seemed to mind the attention. Cody sighed, briskly approaching the well intentioned D'Arcmon and the shady at best Ankylomon.

"You were so braaave out there." Said one.

"So strong." Agreed another.

Ankylomon chuckled so hard his plates started shifting. "Eheheh, thank you ladies. Just doin' my job."

Cody cleared his throat, interrupting them. "Excuse me ladies. Can I ask if any of you have children."

They all stared at him like he had asked them all to marry him.

"Ack…"

"I don't know if we can..."

"We're Digimon and you're human. It wouldn't be…"

He balked, images of his lover Noriko glaring angrily at him not a pleasing sight. "N-no! I'm not asking if you WANT children, I'm asking if you had children in the nursery!"

They blink. "Oh."

Cody blushed. Some of them looked disappointed.

"We lost the nursery to Ophanimon on the first night," explained one.

"My friends are in there," he told them. "Ophanimon released the children into the streets."

There was a shocked expression from the group. The Piddomon grit his teeth, clutching his side as a D'Arcmon healed him. "T-that monster!"

"Do they know how far the children went?" Asked one of them.

Cody shook his head. "No, but they don't think they've gotten far."

The D'Arcmon looked around, uncertain of what to do for a moment. But only a moment.

"Do you think we can help you find them?" Asked one.

Cody blinked. Then nodded. "I know you can."

_August 3rd 2016_

_5:52pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

The dragon before her fumed, flying at full speed: green fire dancing from the tips of her tongue.

Ophanimon Core licked her lips, the wind allowing the strands of crimson hair beneath her armored helmet to dance along her cheeks. Around her, the booms and explosions of her forces fighting against the winged Royal Knights rocked the space around her. She didn't particularly care. Everything she had known before had already fallen to pieces. Why worry about them now?

"All this," she hissed as she dodged another attack. "All this for one Digimon."

Magnadramon roared. "Patamon's my… friend. He cares for his children very much. And you're a psychopath. This is a no brainer."

Ophanimon caught the hesitation. She paused in mid air, lowering her Javelin. It all made since now. "**_You_** certainly care a lot about **_him_**."

Magnadramon glared. "Shut up."

"I wonder… You wouldn't happen to have received a visitor in the nights would you? Tall dark and stoic?"

"Shut up!"

"No? Maybe orangie-brown fur? Small weak and pathetic?"

"Shut up!" Smoke billowed from Magnadramon's jaws. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes I do mongrel. I guess I really never knew Dominimon. What detestable tastes in mates…"

"SHUT UP!"

She lunged, but Ophanimon flit out of the way. Enraged, Magnadramon opened her mouth, the flames building within.

**_"Fire Tornado!"_**

**_"Sefirot Crystal!" _**Ophanimon called as she brought her shield up to defend herself. The glare of the fire briefly blinded her. When it settled, the dragon was on top of her.

**_"Heaven's Cl-"_**

**_"Shinning Javelin!"_**

The point of her spear slipped through the holy fire at the paws of Magnadramon and tore through the data in her hand. Ophanimon, expecting treachery, had dived just below her own shield and prepared her spear for a counter attack. Magnadramon yelped and backed away, giving Ophanimon Core all the space she needed to finish this fight.

**_"Volcanic Napalm!"_**

The explosion wrapped around the dragon, engulfing her in the concussive blast of green fire. Magnadramon roared violently, but it was a direct hit, and pain shot through her. Ophanimon let loose again, a second Volcanic Napalm blasting Magnadramon in the side. By the third, she'd lost feeling in her wings.

"You were fun," Ophanimon Core smiled. "But that is all. **_Volcanic Napalm!_**"

Magnadramon roared in defiance one more time before the blast caught her directly on the skull. She lapsed out of consciousness for a moment, plummeting out of the air, her fall broken by the slanted roofs below her.

She landed in a heap, a crater forming beneath her massive body upon impact in the streets below. She tried to stir, counting herself fortunate that her powers hadn't left her. Before she could get up she felt something sharp press into her neck, the force pressing her back into the ground. Magnadramon shot open a furious eye, but could do little else. Ophanimon stood, triumphant, her wings aflame and her heel at Magnadramon's throat.

"At the end of the day, you're just like the rest." Ophanimon Core's lips turned up into a sneer. "Unworthy."

Magnadramon growled, but closed her eyes. There was nothing more she could do. Briefly she thought of _him_ when all was said and done. How maybe he would be at peace now. She hoped so. She sighed. Above her, Ophanimon Core raised her javelin for the final blow.

"That is enough."

Magnadramon's eye shot open again at the sound of a voice she hadn't heard in ages. But she knew him instantly, and the part of her data that acted as a heart fluttered at its sound. Seraphimon – a Patamon's most powerful form, born from his own will and his own strength. His true mega form. Magnadramon nearly leapt out of her fur at the sight of him.

Ophanimon Core meanwhile looked like she'd seen a ghost. "S-Seraphimon? No… I… I deleted you. You're dead. I swallowed your core whole, you can't come back, you…"

And then she caught a good look at him. His armor wasn't battle worn. Nor was it as dark as her fathers. It shone bright, shiny and new, even in the dying sunlight. She laughed, her dark humor returning to her. "Oh… You… You, you, you. _Dominimon_. My, how you've grown. What a Mega you've become. What power."

"Enough is enough."

"Oh? Just saying that isn't going to stop me you know. I plan on doing what the old man was afraid to do and rid the Digital world of Virus' once and for all."

"And anyone who gets in your way?"

"You know me so well Dominimon." She smiled treacherously. "Or should I say… _Elpidius_. Oops!"

She brought a hand to her lips and turned to face with the glaring Magnadramon beneath her foot. Seraphimon didn't move. "She knows your name. Now you have to kill her. Or should I… Wait… look at her… She isn't shocked at all. Almost like she already knew it. Why… could this be her? The mystery Digimon you've fallen in _human love_ with? This colossal bag of fur is the other? Ha! And to think I wasted time worrying that she'd be more alluring."

"Remove your heel Ophanimon."

"That isn't my name," she hissed suddenly.

"We are not alone. Nor are we being intimate. I do not need to speak your name to every ear."

"I don't care about that name anymore. I've gone beyond need for ancient Digimon practices such as that. I'm a super ultimate now Dominimon. I need no name but one. Ophanimon Core!"

"Ophanimon Core." He acknowledged.

She shivered in delight. "Say it again. Say it like a lover. Say it like her life depended on it."

"Remove your heel from my friend's throat Ophanimon Core. Now."

"Your '_friend'_? Let's not play games Dominimon. I know what she is to you. And now… now you know what she is to me. And what I must do. What _every_ scorned Life-mate must do."

"It is not your job to take her life."

"Seeing as the witness in question is also trying to kill me today, I think I'll handle my problems Dominimon. Thank you."

At this Seraphimon tilted his head. "You still call me that. Why?"

Ophanimon Core spat. "It's what you are. It's always been what you are to me. Dominimon. The strong, the tactful. The incredible lover. You are Dominimon inside. I can see it."

He held silent for a moment before speaking again, his voice warm and sympathetic. "…Once. I would have believed you. But alas. It is not the truth."

She frowned. The Angel before her held his ground, not flying in to attack her in madness, as she believed, but merely waiting for her to do as he asked. She wouldn't, she knew. She hated this furry thing beneath her heel. But that he would ask, only ask, suddenly made Ophanimon Core wary. "W-who are you."

The angel regarded her for a moment. "Beneath this shell of Seraphimon… Beneath the armor of Dominimon… Behind the sword of MagnaAngemon… Beneath the wings of Pegasusmon… Behind the heart even of Angemon… There was only one name."

She flinched, suddenly uneasy. "Dominimon…"

"Patamon." He told her. "I'm Patamon. I like to play tag with my friends and fly circles in my spare time. I love eating chocolates with Veemon and falling asleep in my partners hat. I hate evil, but I believe in my heart everyone has a little good in them. And above all, I love… I am in love with Gatomon-Meirit, guardian of the light. I'm Patamon. T.K.'s Patamon. This has always been. This will always be."

Beneath the foot of Ophanimon, Magnadramon's eyes widened. "P-Patamon…"

Ophanimon's mouth was agape. "Her name. You've spoken… her name."

He nodded. "I have."

"So… She is your chosen?"

He nodded again. "She is."

"…Then there is only one way to claim her now… Isn't there?"

"…"

"S-someone has to die."

Seraphimon nodded a final time, unsheathing his sword from beneath his gauntlet. "Someone always has to die."

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon<strong>

**H-E-R-E-T-I-C**


	7. Amen

**6.) Amen**

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:02pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

"Dominimon," she whispered.

"Not anymore," he corrected her.

"If you think I'm afraid of you-"

"Listen to what you are saying. Is everything fear with you now?" Seraphimon shook his head, his golden wings, settling behind him in disappointment. "Wake up Ophanimon Core. You are not yourself."

"This is what I want." She sneered.

"Yes. But once you knew enough to resist this temptation. Now you relish in it." The armored angel sighed, the tip of his sword still extended; the blade facing the golden road. He faced Ophanimon Core, his body language the image of determination. "The gate we opened… It wasn't the dark zone at all, was it? We opened a gate to something much worse."

She barely responded. "Nn…"

"Something came out when we tried to close the gate. A light… a pink light struck you. Do you remember?"

"Nn…"

"It's filled you now hasn't it? The being from that place?"

"…"

"That world… That is the world of the Chrono Core, isn't it? The world foretold…"

"It's been coming for years," she defended.

"And we sped things up didn't we?"

"…"

"We risked the rebirth of our world… for seven annoying Digimon."

"…"

"This is unforgivable."

She grit her teeth, digging her heel deeper into the throat of the struggling Magnadramon. "I don't care. I don't care if the entire world sees me as the villain. I know what I did was right. They told me so."

"Remove your heel Ophanimon Core."

It wasn't a request. His blade had risen to the side, his stance indicating he was willing to charge her. She tried once more to reach him; one last time to appeal to his sense of justice. "This is what I want. What you want! An end to suffering!"

"No." Said Seraphimon. "I can take the suffering. All I ever wanted was love."

Love. A human concept. Love. Ophanimon's lips twisted in disgust, and the fire from her wings blazed with rage. She slowly twisted the edge of her heel breaking off a little data from the white dragons throat. She brought her Javelin up to bear, her hatred never leaving her face. "You may take your love… and hack yourself with it!"

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:03pm_

_(Folder – Below the Nursery of the Golden City)_

Kari braced her hand against the wall when the foundations of the building shook, a loud boom sounding just outside the walls. T.K. helped to stabilizer her, carrying most of her weight as they climbed back up the stairs, hoping to reach the nursery in time. Outside, several more concussive booms rocked the base of the nursery, particles of golden dust falling from the ceiling. Kari coughed and inadvertently leaned in closer to T.K. "What is that?"

"Seraphimon." He whispered.

She blinked, turning to look at him. "Sera… Patamon warp Digivolved?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Same way as Gatomon I guess." He smiled down at her. "He's got a ring now too, remember?"

She frowned a response. "So Dominimon isn't his true form after all."

"Like SkullGreymon. Except without… you know… a nuclear shark missile strapped to his back or anything."

"And you're gonna just let him fight her alone?"

T.K. blinked. She didn't sound happy. "What choice do I have?"

She frowned. "You could have told him no… To wait for the others."

"Did you ask Gatomon to wait?"

"…"

T.K. sighed. "I thought not. That's his mate out there." He made a face. "I don't know why he picked her over… other choices, but they have a bond. He has to do this."

"…I… I know he does." Kari conceded. She then turned her head away. "But you don't have to be so weak willed that you give up without a fight."

T.K. blinked, confused. "I didn't give up."

"You're always doing that. Letting someone else make decisions that you're uncomfortable with. Always pushing yourself to the side."

"What are you talking about?"

She looked away. "Some things need space. Some things need pressure."

He blinked. For some reason he felt like she wasn't talking about Patamon anymore. He gulped, wondering if, briefly, there might be something left between them. He couldn't believe that he could feel that way, after all she'd done. But he hoped. He stopped walking up the stairs, spun from beneath her arm, and turned his sky blue eyes towards her. It was now or never. "…What did you need?"

She couldn't help but get lost in them, and suddenly she felt like she was a fifteen year old girl again, stareing into the eyes of the boy who'd promised never to leave her. For a moment she forgot all she'd seen, all she'd been told, alls she knew would come to pass, and just let herself be Kari and him T.K. That used to be enough for her. Maybe it still was.

Her voice cracked."I need…"

Before she could do anything more the sound of skittering claws caused them both to turn upwards. Just outside the walls, they heard a sound of chattering teeth.

"Kyuukimon." Kari breathed.

T.K. swore. "They're on the walls."

"They're going to reach the nursery before we do!"

T.K. grit his teeth. He stepped before her and leaned over, his arms outstretched behind him. "C'mon!"

She blinked and blushed. "What are you doing!"

"We have to get up there now. Come on Kari!"

She hesitated for a moment. And then she leaned across his back and gave him her weight, crossing her arms around his neck and holding on as he lifted her from the stairs. And she tried hard not to think how right this felt.

"Hang on." He told her as he started swiftly back up the stairs. "This may be a bumpy ride!"

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:06pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

**_"Volcanic Napalm!"_**

The blast came within inches of Seraphimon's armor. He flew past, undaunted by the heat, his own sword flashing in the dying sun. Ophanimon Core fired off more shots of superheated napalm towards the approaching angel – blasts that would have left him down and out like Cherubimon had been. But he was fast, far faster than any angel she'd ever seen. He was almost on top of her.

**_"Excalibur."_**

She gripped her blazing Javelin and leapt into the air, avoiding the slash before it cut through her. With a snarl she drew back upon her spear. **_"Shinning Jave -"_**

Too late she realized her mistake. She had removed her heel.

**_"Fire Tornado!"_**

She didn't have time to bring up _Sefirote's Crystal_. Ophanimon Core was caught within a whirling stream of fire that sent her spiraling in the air. Below, Magnadramon roared, shaking the dust from her coat and flexing her wings. She made to jump after her rival when an armored glove reached out and stopped her.

"Wait!" Seraphimon pleaded.

"We can take her down easy Seraphimon," growled Magnadramon. "Why are you hesitating?"

"Because this isn't your duty."

Purified flame lit from Magnadramon's maw as she spat at him. "Like the dark zone it isn't! You know what we are to each other!"

"Yes." He nodded. "Do you know what she is to me?"

"…"

"Please. Stay out of this Magnadramon."

She shook her horned head. "B-but… Seraphimon!"

He sighed. "It is all I ask. Besides... Our partners will need your help soon."

She frowned and turned to look where he was pointing. Kyuukimon were scaling the walls of the nursery. If they were to somehow find their way inside then Kari would be in danger. She grit her teeth. Everything about this tore at her. But he was right. His life-mate was clearly corrupted, and though her attribute may not have changed, it was obvious that she was worse now than any virus currently in existence. She was a danger to herself, a danger to others, and a danger to his secret. She had to be deleted. And he had to do it.

"Be careful," she finally purred.

"Don't worry. Believe in me."

She starred up at him, her eyes gazing behind his helmet, and she realized she could believe in him for anything. She nodded and took off, flying fast towards the nursery.

Ophanimon Core was not pleased. "I don't think so. _**Volcanic **_–"

_**"Seven Stars!"**_

Seraphimon circled his hands, creating seven balls of light. One by one the attacks hurled themselves at Ophanimon Core, interrupting her attempted ambush. She grit her teeth and backed away. "Nn… **_Sefirot Crystal!"_**

Her shield protected her from the seven blasts. She shook off the prism, allowing it to dissipate, and focused her attentions on the new Seraphimon.

"This ends." He told her as his blade extended. "Now."

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:10pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

"What is that?" Matt asked when his party spotted the smoke in the direction Kari and Gatomon disappeared to.

"There was a white dragon fighting an angel at the last report I received." Slepimon answered.

The giant wolf snarled. That was enough for him. "Gatomon…"

And before Matt could brace himself, the wolf beneath him broke out into a full sprint, making a beeline towards the nursery as fast as his legs could carry him. Matt held on as tight as he could.

"Hey Garurumon, wait a minuuuuttteeee!"

Yolei's jaw dropped as both Garurumon and Matt zoomed out of view. "Are you serious!"

"We must go after them."

Yolei blinked and turned to Slepimon. "Eh, why?"

"Ophanimon Core is a Super Ultimate. She is a level even higher than me. The difference between them is staggering."

Yolei took a moment to let that process. When she got it, her face paled. "…He's going to get slaughtered!"

"Come human, we must save him."

Yolei nodded, accepting Slepimon's hand as she lifted her up. "Right!"

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:02pm_

_(Folder – Outside the Cathedral of the Golden City)_

"The battle is ours!"

Alphamon raised his giant sword with a roar. His comrades followed suit, a mighty cheer echoing throughout the Golden City. With well over two thirds of the city under the control of the allied forces of the Royal Knights and Cherubimon's rebellion, it indeed felt like the war would soon be over.

"Victory to the Royal Knights!" They cried in unison. "The Golden City is free from tyranny!"

Ken frowned. "The Golden City is burning."

Alphamon blinked. "…Eh."

The knight templar turned to gaze his surroundings. The place was ruined, there was no better way to describe it than that. Buildings fumed as the flames licked the air of the growing night, while smoke rose from every corner of the city walls. The Royal Knights, in their zeal to eradicate the Kyuukimon and Gargoylemon threat wasted little energy on such notions as delicacy or tact. They plowed ahead, per usual, with the same noted stubborn attitude they'd always held as the prideful warriors they were.

Of course for the Digidestined, who had been trying to avoid making a scene in the middle of Folder, this was the opposite of their mission goals.

"Did you really have to go this fu…"

"Davis."

"…-ing OVERBOARD!"

"S-sorry Lord Motomiya."

Davis let his forehead crash into the palm of his hand, shaking it back and forth even as a blue dragon carrying a grown man joined them. "Man oh man… Oi, Tai, where'd you go?"

The ambassador to the Digiworld climbed down the azure Royal Knight with a bemused twinkle in his eye. "Zero and I were reminiscing. The last time we'd fought together he'd sliced through Arcademon."

"So long ago," Zeromaru smiled.

"What happened next?" Greymon approached from the crowd of Knightmon.

Tai blinked and stepped towards his partner, placing a hand on his knee. "I left. And I came back to my best friend in the whole world."

Greymon blinked, suddenly embarrassed. "Tai…"

Tai Kamiya grinned, giving his partner… his true partner… a thumbs up. "I knew I could count on you buddy."

Greymon looked like he could cry. "Hmn… Yeah. N-no sweat."

"Hmm… Looks like the fat one is happy." Crusadermon crossed her arms. Greymon snorted smoke in her direction and everyone laughed.

Everyone but Zeromaru. The knight armed in blue said nothing. Dukemon stepped towards his comrade, both warriors gazing on as the humans recounted their stories of battle to one another. "Zeromaru?"

It was hard to tell, but Dukemon knew Zero was smiling. "He really loves that guy… one hundred percent."

"Lord Alphamon!"

The leader of the Royal Knights turned to face his approaching comrade. "Duftmon, what is it?"

The feline knight took a moment to breathe. "The Lady… She still lives!"

This caught everyone's attention. "Eh?"

He pointed towards the center of the city, where storm clouds seemed to be settling. "She's fighting with an Angel as we speak!"

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:12pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

**_"Shinning Javelin!"_**

**_"Excalibur!"_**

Their blades crossed paths, parrying and thrusting with one another while trying to gain an advantage. Seraphimon was physically stronger than her, she would admit. But her javelin had better reach. She poked and slashed at him, pressing him backwards through the air. But Seraphimon was good, she knew. And fighting like this would take too long for her. Avoiding a slash of his blade, Ophanimon Core brought extended a palm towards him.

**_"Eden's Air!"_**

Seraphimon froze in place. He didn't remember this attack. He looked about him to discover that the very clouds thsmeslves were descending upon him. He swiped with his swords, but a pillar of clouds surrounded him, manipulated by the will of Ophanimon Core. She smirked, her hand still raised. "You can't hope to defeat me Dominimon," she grinned. "The water within these clouds will suffocate you and your data shall burst. The very winds bend to my will now!"

"You may keep the winds," she heard his calm voice call out from within the circling pillar of smoke and cloud. "I have the light."

"Nn?"

**_"Raging Light!"_**

Ophanimon Core frowned. Even as the darkening clouds swirled tighter ad tighter around him, from within the few crevices allowed she saw beams of extraordinary light pressing through and shinning around the city. Had she been in a right frame of mind she might even have called the sight beautiful.

Suddenly spheres of heavenly light not unlike his seven stars appeared at the edges of her storm, burning through the cloud and dissipating her cyclone until nothing was left. Nothing but Seraphimon floating in the sky. Surrounded by an orb of light

"W-what have I to fear from this!" She barked.

Seraphimon said nothing, instead waving his hands within the sphere. The light grew brighter and brighter, growing with each passing second. It was then that Ophanimon Core realized that he wasn't floating within a single ball of light There were hundreds, perhaps thousands of spheres circling him simultaneously. And there were more coming. Ophanimon Core's mouth was wide open.

It was like he was surrounded by a million stars.

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:14pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

T.K. felt like an action hero, slinking around those corridors like that, a beautiful woman in his arms. Well, really on his back, but that was beside the point. The point was that, despite the danger of this war, things felt right. It had been too long since his last adventure in the Digiworld, and even longer an adventure with her. Things felt like they were looking up.

At least until he got to the nursery. Both had to hide behind the doorframe to avoid being seen. Outside, the Kyuukimon scurried around like roaches, poking at the cribs. T.K. frowned. They'd reached the nursery too late.

"What do we do now?" T.K. asked.

"Wait for it." Kari told him.

He blinked but obeyed her. He didn't have long to wait.

**_"Fire Tornado!"_**

Magnadramon's fire removed the threat of the Kyuukimon outside, causing them to spiral off into the air and fall to nothingness. Those on the inside, hissed, their blades extended, and rushed out of the hole in the wall to attack. It did not take Magnadramon long to deal with them as well. The two humans snuck over to the window to watch Magnadramon rend their data useless.

"Your partner is amazing," T.K. offered .

"Yeah," Kari smiled. "She is."

With all the Kyuukimon gone and the Gargoylemon now non-existant (as far as freedom goes), Magnadramon turned to the two humans.

"Hurry you two," the white dragon barked. "We don't have time!"

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:16pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

Their search had produced no results thus far. The others hadn't seen any either, which was good in a way because it meant that there was a chance that the freshlings hadn't wandered far. But with both Magnadramon and Ophanimon Core fighting around the nursery, Cody was hoping more and more that the kids had enough sense to get as far from the nursery as possible.

Surprisingly, they hadn't seen a Kyuukimon since Ankylomon came to the rescue, which was a good thing. As far as Cody was concerned it meant the battle was almost over. In that time however they'd seen no sign of them anywhere. If they had been gone for days they would have been exposed to the fires, a lack of food, and the Kyuukimon themselves. Cody hated to think it. But perhaps it was time to give up the search. He turned to discuss this with their Piddomon companion.

At that moment, something caught the corner of his eye.

"Ankylomon, stop!"

His partner came to a slow trot, the D'Arcmon following suit behind him. Cody dismounted, an intrigued frown on his face. He had seen it coming from within a bit of rubble with a sheet of golden metal in front of it. He wouldn't have noticed it had it not moved when he'd looked in its direction. He approached the ruble curiously, and was surprised at the set up. The metal sheet was artificially placed there. He knew the freshlings wouldn't have been able to. None of them would have had fingers.

He waited, staring into the crevice again. A pair of eyes slinked in the darkness and, when seeing Cody, quickly hid in the dark again.

"Over here!"

"What is it Cody?" Ankylomon rumbled.

Cody ignored him. He couldn't get a good look at the creature, but he knew it was down there. Dropping to his hands and knees, Cody tried to get a better look, but all he could see was yellow eyes and white fur. Frowning, he extended his hand inside the small crevice, only to feel his hand receive a sharp sting a few seconds later as the creature on the other side bit hard. "Ow!"

"Cody!" Ankylomon sounded worried.

"I'm fine," the young man grumbled after retrieving his hand. His frown deepening, he got onto the ground stomach first to get a better look. The creature on the other side, suddenly realizing that this thing might not be such a threat, came closer, likely to take its own look at Cody.

"A Calumon!" Cody realized aloud. The D'Arcmon flanked around him, eager to see one of their little friends alive and well. The Calumon came closer to the crevice of the makeshift shelter. Cody adjusted himself so that he could approach the small Digimon.

"Human, Calu?" The white furred Digimon whimpered.

Cody nodded. "Yeah. My name is Cody Hida, and I'm here to help."

"D-Digidestined, Calu?"

"That's right."

The Calumon hesitated, clearly conflicted. With a huff he waddled to the siding of the small shelter, tugging at the metal sheet to allow Cody a better view. He was thankful for what he saw. There in the corner sat Fresh level Digimon. There were twelve that he could see, each huddling together, sleeping. They were alive, clearly thanks to the efforts of this one small hero.

"These are all that's left, Calu." The Calumon moaned.

"Okay," Cody sighed. So they had lost some. Still, there were survivors. That was always good. "It's okay," he repeated with a smile.

"D-Did Calumon do a good job?" The rookie asked, his eyes drooping.

"You did a good job Calumon…"

The little Digimon, hearing the praise, sat in the rubble. And began to cry. "Calu…."

Cody took the small Digimon in his arms and gave it a warm hug. "Take it easy. We've got you now. We've got you."

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:22pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

**_"Sephirot Crystal!"_**

The prism she used to protect herself was barely up in time when the barrage of ki blasts began rapidly laying into her. The light was so bright that Ophanimon Core even had to wince behind her eyeless mask. The strain was getting to her. There were just too many.

She lost control of her Javelin first, the spear falling from the sky. Next the prism. Seraphimon's _Raging Light_ hit her last. "Nn!"

She was swarmed, struck again and again by these radiant balls of light. She tried to cover herself, but it was no use. She was driven hard from the wall, down to the ground; her body hammered by the remaining stars. Briefly, Ophanimon slipped out of consciousness.

She came to seconds after the last of the light blasts impacted her. Pain raged across her data, and she knew that had she not been a Super Ultimate she may have lost her life. She struggled to a sitting position, and realized that she'd lost track of her javelin. Searching around, she found two things. Her javelin had imbedded itself in the ground before her. The other was that Seraphimon was still coming, sword outstretched.

"N-no. Stay back."

Seraphimon didn't respond, continuing towards her. She paicked. This wasn't supposed to be how it ended. She didn't understand. How was this Seraphimon so much more powerful?

She felt her heart sink. He's a warrior of legend, she remembered. He wasn't a natural. He was born to be like this, she conceded. A hero.

The voices in her head laughed at her. They drove her mad.

"Dominimon! I know you're in there," she cried out. "I know you can hear me. Don't do this to me. Remember? Remember when you came to us? You were alone. You needed help. You needed power you couldn't get from your friends. To save some far off world that didn't care about you. Remember? I gave you my ring: the first ring I'd ever given to a boy Dominimon. I gave it to you, because I believed in you. And you returned to me. You became strong Dominimon. And when you were by my side I was strong too. Remember? Remember all we've shared. Think of the memories. Or if you cannot, think of the children. Our first clutch Dominimon. Think of our family! If… If me saying I love you will return you to me then I will say it. I love you. The way humans love each other. I love you. Is that not enough? We've said the vows; no one can claim that we didn't… Dominimon…"

He was upon her. She cowered before him. "Dominimon! I don't want to die!"

Seraphimon regarded her: not with respect, love or fear. But only now with pity. "Rest easy Ophanimon Core. May your next life be filled with happiness."

There was no way to reason with him now. He'd committed himself to this. He'd chosen for himself which mate would be his for life. And that mate would not be her. Her face contorted, overflowing with emotion. The voices raged, pressing her, reminding her of her status. He was a Mega. She was a Super Ultimate. No matter how beaten she was she could continue. She was better. She was Ophanimon Core.

"I… Will… Not… Die!"

Seraphimon flinched. That was all the time she needed.

**_"Volcanic Napalm!"_**

Seraphimon brought his arms up as flame rammed into him, forcing him backwards. He landed square into another building, the impact crushing the foundation, and sending the ruins crashing down upon him. Ophanimon Core took a second to breath. She knew he was not dead, but he was certainly hurt enough to give her some time. She rose from the ground, looking determined while clutching her Javelin. She leapt into the air, flying towards the nursery. The annoying white Dragon was floating outside one of the holes in the wall she'd created. It was time to end that.

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:28pm_

_(Folder – Within in the Golden City)_

"Hurry," Magnadramon warned them, "She's coming!"

Kari and T.K. hustled as quickly as they could, carrying the fresh level Digimon in their arms as they approached her. T.K. helped Kari, who held two of the children, onto her partners back, and sat behind her holding tight to the young Poyomon. Satisfied that everyone was onboard, Magnadramon took to the air, and without a moment to spare, as Ophanimon Core had just leapt into the room.

"Hang onto something kids!" Magnadramon yelled as she pressed higher into the skies. T.K. looked behind him. Ophanimon Core didn't even try to follow them. He smiled. "We made it!"

Below, Ophanimon Core simply raised her arms. **_"Eden's Air!"_**

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:29pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

Matt held tight to Garurumon's fur as he watched the horrific sight of Magnadramon caught in a whirlwind of cloud cover and tossed aside. He knew that Yolei and Shurimon were just behind him, with Slepimon and her Knightmon army coming along as well, but he didn't turn back. He kipped the side of his partner, more habit than anything. Garurumon didn't need anymore motivation on this. He wasn't sure what they'd be able to do when they made it to the battle.

But they had to do something

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:34pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

Kari shook the cobwebs from her head. Her leg ached, though she didn't think it was broken. They were lucky to be honest; Magnadramon was skilled enough to slow their fall so that no one was badly injured. She briefly lost track of the Freshlings though: which worried her, until she saw that they had landed close to T.K., who was only now struggling awake. The Two YukimiBotamon were bouncing on his chest, while the Poyomon had attached itself to his cheek. She smiled. They were lucky. At least they were alive.

A shadow fell over Kari then, and she slowly turned around.

Ophanimon Core towered over her, frowning. The young human stood and faced her, her face a tight glower of defiance. Ophanimon Core hated her so much. Without another moments thought Ophanimon Core took her free back hand and struck Kari full tilt across the mouth. The woman barreled into the ground, knocked loopy.

"K-Kari!" T.K. moaned as he tried to get up.

Ophanimon Core ignored him, instead kneeling towards her closest of her freed children. "Come on deary. Come to mommy."

The innocent YukimiBotamon, not knowing or understanding what was going on, nervously crawled into her mother's arms. The others watched her innocently as well. Ophanimon Core cradled the child, cooing at her softly until Seraphimon appeared in the artificial frame. A pissed off Magnadramon hovered around him.

"Put down the child Ophanimon." Seraphimon ordered

"S-Stay away." Said Ophanimon Core. And then she raised a fist and placed it directly over the YukimiBotamon's skull.

"Don't… Don't do it Ophanimon. They are but Freshlings." His voice rose.

"They are _your_ freshlings. Your _first_ freshlings. And… it will hurt…"

"Don't."

"…To see them destroyed."

"Don't!"

Her fist was through the YukimiBotomon before the babe had time to know what her mother was doing. The freshling was gone. No one had a chance to scream.

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:42pm_

_(Artificial Universe Zero Two – 'Izzy's Sanctuary'.)_

Sora gasped, absently losing her place in the story book she was reading aloud to Miya and Hikaru.

"Wha's wrong Auntie So'wah?" Miya looked up at her.

"N-nothing. I just had a bad feeling is all."

Miya frowned, her young face clearly worried. "Are you o-kaaaay?"

She cleared her throat. "Heh. I'm fine Miya."

Thankfully Miya believed her, and snuggled up on Sora's arm while Hikaru sleapt in his crib. Sora continued reading, but her mind wandered.

She wondered what was happening out there.

_August 3rd 2016_

_6:43pm_

_(Folder – within the Golden City)_

"Ophanimon!"

A distraught Magnadramon launched herself from ruble and leapt after Ophanimon, dark eyes shedding tears even as her teeth sought death. **_"Heaven's Claw!"_**

Ophanimon ducked below the howling dragon, tossing her over the shoulder and into the wall behind her. With no energy left, Magnadramon fell down her digivolutionary line back to a worn and battered Gatomon. Regardless of his choice, at least Ophanimon Core had the satisfaction of beating her at something.

She made a mad scramble to the second child, kicking T.K. out of the way when he tried to interfere. He landed in a lump, clutching his chest, while Kari crawled as fast as she could to his side. Ophanimon could barely breathe, but she continued; gripping his second born in her clawed hands.

Seraphimon roared charging towards her. "OPHANIMON!"

She ducked under his blade and launched him away with a Volcanic Napalm. It was now or never. She screeched as her palm ripped through the second YukimiBotomon. A boy, she remembered. She felt her heart sink to new levels, but forced a smile anyway. She was killing him this way, taking away a part of him with each blow.

Even as her own heart began to die.

She turned to the last of her children. This freshling had sense enough to run away from Ophanimon Core but she caught the gelatinous blob in her arms and held him close. Seraphimon stirred from beneath the ruble, unable to do anything as she prepared the final blow.

"One more… Our only child."

**_"Howling Blaster!"_**

Ophanimon Core felt her back tense up as her firey wings were nearly doused by a blast of cold nitrogen. She dropped the Poyomon, who made a mad dash aswy from the action. Enraged, she swiveled to meet her attacker.

"Garurumon!"

"Big brother!" Smiled T.K. as Kari helped him up.

"We brought reinforcements," Matt grinned.

"Keep her away from that kid Shurimon!" Ordered Yolei.

Shurimon nodded, shooting his spring like arms forward, trying to slice through the crazy angel.**_ "Double Star!"_**

Ophanimon Dore ducked both attacks, and returned the favor. "**_Holy Destroy!_**"

The blast didn't hit Shurimon, but the concussive force of the attack was enough to send Shurimon spiraling back down his digivolutionary scale. "Nn!"

"Hawkmon!" Cried Yolei who rushed out to the field of battle.

"I'm alright my dear…" Hawkmon struggled in her arms.

**_"Ice Arrow Flurry!" _**Launched Slepimon.

Ophanimon Core dodged her, losing her patience.**_ "Volcanic Napalm!"_**

Slepimon and her Knightmon had to back off from the heat. "Nn!"

Ophanimon Core snarled. This was getting annoying. Things were rapidly falling out of her favor. With a grunt she turned back to the last of her clutch. "I'm tired of the distractions –"

**_"Subzero Ice Fang!"_**

Before she could reach for the boy, Garurumon had latched onto her exposed ankle and clamped down as hard as he could. His gums dropped the temperature, sending cold air running all the way up and into her brain.

"Get off of me you mutt!" She snarled, and kicked him off of her like a mongrel. He landed on his feet, determined to end her. She shook the ice off her leg, her lips pursed. He leapt towards her, teeth barred, claws aching for her data.

"Garurumon!" Matt cried out a warning, but it was too late.

**_"Shinning Javelin!"_**

Garurumon's eyes wen't blank. The tip of Ophanimon's javelin had crossed through the wolfs chest all the way out of his shoulder. He tried to growl, but was having more trouble just keeping his data together. Ophanimon Core swiveled on her shoes She was tired of pretenders, she was tired of the voices. She was tired of everything. All she wanted now was to make Seraphimon suffer for what he'd done to her.

There was a hush that fell on the battlefield. No one could believe it had happened.

"…G-Garurumon!" Gatomon struggled to climb out of the ruins.

Ophanimon Core didn't care. She finally caught hold of the troublesome, Poyomon. She turned around, and suddenly saw Seraphimon standing across from her. She held up the Poyomon as a warning. "Stay back."

"Corruption…" Seraphimon whispered.

"Stay back Dominimon."

"Your core is filled with corruption."

"Dominimon I will kill him."

"This hurts you too."

She nodded painfully. "Aye. It does."

"Then let him go."

"If I don't let him go you'll kill me." She frowned. "And if I _do_?"

"Then I still kill you."

She made a face. "Is there nothing left of my Dominimon!"

"Patamon." He told her. "Even now."

The voices screamed at her to let Seraphimon go and kill him. And for the first time, she refused. "D-Dominimon... I... I lo-"

**_"B-Bubble Blow!"_**

She lost her grip on the boy then, as wave after wave of harmless bubbles shielded him from view. "Ack! You brat-"

Ophanimon could say no more. Seraphimon stood in front of her, his mask gazing beyond, his wings hanging low… and his fist pressed against her stomach.

"S-Seraphimon."

**_"Hallowed Knuckle."_**

Ophanimon had no time to react. A beam of pure heavenly energy blasted a hole through her unguarded midsection, shooting through her core and out of the nursery wall. Hallowed Knuckle… as if the _Hand of Fate_ really needed an upgrade. It was useless to fight anymore. He'd won… they'd won. Even now Ophanimon could feel both cores within her slipping away, and already she thought she could hear the old man's laughter.

She wrapped her arms around her killer, who didn't respond. There were no more voices save one – her own reminding her of all the mistakes she'd made in this life, and promising her subconscious that when she returned this would never happen again. She leaned into him as her armor began to dissipate into data, pressing her dying frame to him like she had wanted since he left. He didn't respond, but that didn't matter. For these last moments he was hers, all hers. That was fine.

"I… I think even in the beginning. I knew what love… human love was." Her voice was haggard and weak, slowly slipping from her lips. But Seraphimon heard every word. "And it made me sick to my stomach to know… That I felt like that… about you."

"Slip into darkness forever, Ophanimon-_Mara_. May your core be cleansed."

She smiled then; a rare, honest smile Seraphimon had only seen once. Their first night. She had smiled like that then, delirious and taunting all the while. But she had smiled. And that would be the way Seraphimon would remember her.

She faded from existence, the two orbs of light that made her flying in separate directions to be reborn at two primaries far from there. Seraphimon doubted that he'd ever see her again. He knew she wouldn't remember.

He was free. Pitifully, terribly free.

"Garurumon!"

He turned to the group that joined him. And he realized it was at a terrible price.

Garurumon lay struggling, data seaping from the hole in his chest. Everyone had gathered around, trying to see if there was a way to stop the data loss. For Garurumon, all he wanted to do now was sleep. "Matt… I feel… So tired."

Matt was near hysterics. "Hang in their buddy. Hey! Help, I'm losing him!"

"It's alright. I have… no regrets."

Matt shook his head frantically. "Don't you talk like that to me Garurumon. You pull through, you hear me! Help!"

"G-Gatomon."

"I'm here," she whispered, struggling towards him. "Hang on, okay? I want our kids to at least have a Digidaddy."

"I… I want you…"

"Garurumon? I'm right here…"

"I want you to… To…"

"What?"

"To know…"

Her heart fell. "…What…"

"I don't… I don't…"

"Garurumon…"

"…care… About… About…"

A shadow loomed over him before he could speak. Gatomon looked up to find an angel above her. "S-Seraphimon."

He stood there, saying nothing Gatomon took a deep breath. She turned to him.

"…Save him."

Seraphimon regarded her for a moment. Not dispassionately, but very understanding. "Of course," he said. "I have seen enough death for today."

She blinked. "…Seraphimon?"

**_"Absolute Healing."_**

His wings unfurled, each golden feather flexing towards the dying sun. The sound of ringing bells and a far away choir was in the minds of all, and a pure white light rained down on the dissipating body of Garurumon, until the beast was enveloped in its aura. So beautiful, so radiant was the light that Gatomon had to shield her face to hide her eyes. And then it was gone. The world around them dimmed and the group could only stare in wonder.

Garurumon began to stir.

No one could believe it. "G-Garurumon?"

"Nn… Hey."

Matt could not believe his fortune, his blue eyes sparkling with coming tears. "Y-you're alright."

Garurumon grunted, rolling gingerly to his stomach. "I'll live. I think I'll be smelling like angel glitter for days though."

"That may be an improvement," T.K. murmured. A glare from Kari shut him up.

"You're really alright?" Gatomon whispered.

Garurumon, the partner of friendship, and all around tough guy, suddenly blushed. "I… yeah, I'm fine. Don't make a scene."

Gatomon stared at him, big blue eyes dancing with the coming tears. But there was a smile on her face, a deep and honest one. She brought her paws around his neck and pressed herself as close as she could. Regardless of her feelings for him, he was her friend. And he was still alive. "I'm glad."

He blinked. He lowered his massive head to meet her. "So am I."

Seraphimon saw all. Even as he slipped back down his digivolutionary scale he knew that what those two had was special. He didn't have a right to deny them that. His dedigivolution complete, Patamon stared at the group, waiting. In the distance, he could see Imperialdramon and many of the Royal Knights making their way towards him. The war was over. Now and forever. The Golden City had fallen.

And that was okay.

Gatomon turned to him, her voice quiet, blue eyes shimmering with tears of joy. "Patamon I… thank you."

The bronze mammal looked at the two of them, so happy together. And he smiled. Slowly and sadly. But it was a smile. "…Mm."

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon<strong>

**H-E-R-E-T-I-C**


	8. Finale & Benediction

**7.) Finale & Benediction**

_August 3rd 2016_

_7:30pm_

_(Folder)_

The Golden City had fallen.

It's gates of pearl and gold had crumbled and cracked and it's walls had been breached by the armies of the Royal Knights. Fires were only now being put out, and everyone knew that this place would never be the same. The war had cost many lives on all sides, with rumors of horrible things being done to the enemies of both rival factions. But it was over. The shortest, most terrible war in Folder's history was over.

When they'd heard of Ophanimon Core's death, the Gargoylemon as a whole surrendered immediately. The Kyuukimon tried to fight to the last, but when the might of the Royal Knights continued to press against them, they too surrendered. The Royal Knights again declared victory, and the Piddomon and D'Arcmon gave a collective cheer as Cherubimon regained his place in the cathedral.

And so it was that the Three Days war ended. All that was left now was to pick up the pieces and move on.

_August 3rd 2016_

_7:45pm_

_(Folder – Cathedral of the Golden City)_

"What will you do?"

The large fluffy thing called Cherubimon grunted in a man-ish manner, adjusting himself in his chair. D'Arcmon healers fussed over his arms as he spoke to Tai Kamiya. "Rebuild. Or, try to rebuild. The golden city once stood for truth and justice on the continent of Folder, but we've long since forgotten what those words mean. I wish… I wish to unite the continent under one flag. Peacefully of course. I want to see how far I can get before I have resistance to the idea. A… A Territorial Coalition."

"It's a noble idea. And so long as it remains a peaceful one I'll support you as best I can."

Chreubimon the Just bowed. "Thank you Bearer of… Tai."

Tai smiled. "You're learning."

_August 3rd 2016_

_7:48pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

"That's all of them." Cody said as the last of the surviving Freshlings was placed in a temporary medical shelter attended to by D'Arcmon.

The wounded Piddomon bowed. "T-thank you human."

Cody bowed back. "That's what we're here for."

He turned back to the shelter, giving one final smile to the Rookie who'd saved the day. "Take good care of them Calumon."

Calumon nodded. "I will, Calu."

Cody gave his final goodbyes and turned back to collect Armadillomon. He'd only taken a few steps when the sight before him cause him to freeze in his place. Armadillomon was on the ground, eyes shut, not moving. There were three D'Arcmon cooing over him, their hands moving up and down across his still body.

"Armadillomon?"

His partner gave him a mischievous grin and a lazy eye as the D'Arcmon shinned his shell. "Can we keep 'em?"

_February 20th 2014_

_11:28pm_

_(Folder – The Private Chambers of Ophanimon Within the Golden City)_

"My name is Elpidius. I tell you this name because it is all that I am, as it is the only thing I can hide. I tell you this name because my trust in you comforts me. My secrets are your secrets. Your thoughts are my thoughts…"

"My name is _Mara_. I tell you this name because it is all that I am, as it is the only thing I can hide. I tell you this name because your trust in me gives me strength. My secrets are your secrets. Your thoughts are my thoughts… And I will share these things with you…"

"Until the day I am deleted."

"In good times."

"In lag."

"Be ye Virus."

"Or Vaccine."

"I promise to serve, protect, and defend your secret, so long as we both shall live."

"May The Harmonious Sovereigns strike our cores should that trust be torn asunder…"

That was it. They'd said the vows. They were almostLife-mates now.

"We shall confirm with Cherubimon in the morning?" He asked her.

She nodded, an impish expression on her face. "Aye. No doubt he'll want to slap our backs as hard as he can."

"True..."

He went to say something more, but noticed she was staring. She was a little older than him, and had seen far more, but her face was quite beautiful radiating in the dim light of her quarters.

Dominimon frowned. "What?"

"Nothing." She giggled like a Rookie, something he hadn't heard from her before. A part of him was interested in hearing it again. "I've just never seen you without your mask before."

He played along with her, a curious expression crossing his face. "Nn… So?"

"You're adorable," she whispered.

He blinked. Their armor was stowed quietly at the side of her chambers – chambers he too would soon occupy on a permanent basis. It was just him and Ophanimon… _Mara_. No masks, no secrets. Nothing left to hide. He'd accepted that he'd never have the one he truly wanted. She'd chosen another. So he'd moved on, or at least tried to.

Ophanimon may not have loved him, but she had shown him great kindness. That could be enough, right? That could be more than enough.

He took her in his arms. "Hmn. I'll show you adorable."

She grinned like a Cheshire cat, eyes thin with mischief. "Ooh! Dominimon showing some fire under the ice. How delicious…"

"Hmm…"

She grinned, the mischief dying and leaving her only with a pure, honest smile. "Hello Elpidius…"

And despite his stoic presence, Dominimon couldn't help but smile back. "Hello Mara…"

"And so…" they spoke the final words together. "May our silent vow, now be sealed."

_August 3rd 2016_

_7:50pm_

_(Folder – Outside the Nursery of the Golden City)_

"You wanna leave again."

Patamon had been staring off towards the broken and debilitated nursery for quite some time now, letting his mind wander. He knew his partner was worried, but still shook his head. "I made you a promise."

He felt a hand rest upon his fur. He looked up to see T.K. holding a sleeping Poyomon, smiling sadly. "Hey. Go ahead. You need closure."

"But…"

"You're not breaking your promise. We'll just be outside."

Patamon meant to tell him it was alright, but faltered. His partner had given him permission to mourn. He bit his lip, fighting tears, and bowed to him. "…Thank you."

T.K. only nodded. "MmHmm"

_August 3rd 2016_

_7:55pm_

_(Folder – Outside of the Golden City)_

"Well, it's time to say goodbye I guess."

Growmon brought his arms around his father and hugged as well as he could considering. "Goodbye Poppa."

Greymon returned the embrace. "I'll tell your mother I saw you… and what a fine Champion you've become."

"Tell her I love her too Poppa!"

Greymon smiled. "Yeah. I'll tell her that too."

"Growmon it is time to go."

"Yes. Coming Lady Crusadermon."

Growmon lumbered off after the Royal Knights, marching with the dragons under Dukemon's watch. Crusadermon took a moment to regard his father cordially. "Greymon."

"Short Rump," he nodded back.

"Hmm…"

She turned away, catching up to Dukemon and marching in synch beside him. Briefly, his eye caught hers, and the two nodded to each other. Their expression layered with respect and something else veiled beneath procedure. Something neither would say aloud.

"Take care of him you two!"

Dukemon and Crusadermon blinked realizing that Greymon was still looking. His toothy maw grinned at them. Crusadermon flinched and leaned away from Dukemon, but it was probably too late. She fumed, not responding but blushing heavily beneath her armor. Dukemon however, turned towards the dragon. He nodded, a cheery look twinkling in his eye.

"We will."

Greymon watched them go, confident that despite their quirks his son was in good hands. He turned to find Tai (off doing his ambassador thing), but stopped when a shadow draped over him.

"Zero."

"Greymon."

They stood, glaring at eachother as the stars began to form in the sky. Suddenly, Zeromaru raised a fist. And after a moment, Greymon raised his own. They bumped their fists together, the respect running deep between them. They were Taichi Kamiya's partners. How many Digimon in the world could say that?

"Catch ya later big guy!" Zero's eyes grinned beneath his helmet.

Greymon responded with a grunt. Zero took to the air, leaving Greymon to watch him fly away after the Royal Armies. He smiled. "You bet."

_August 3rd 2016_

_7:58pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

"I want to stay with Garurumon for a few days. Just to be sure he's alright."

Kari smiled at her partner. "You don't have to lie to me Gatomon. He's your mate. You can stay as long as you want. I'll be fine."

"Kari…"

Kari let a hand wander across her partners head lovingly. "Don't be a stranger though."

"I won't be," Gatomon purred. "I wanna see Hikaru get big and strong for my son."

Kari nodded. "Me too."

_August 3rd 2016_

_7:59pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

Across the expanse, Matt patted Garurumons snout with affection. "You sure you're alright Garurumon?"

"Just a bit light headed," he grunted. "I've got happy songs stuck in my head. It's making me miserable."

Matt laughed. "I'll come see you after next moths training. We're prepping for the moon again. Remember."

"I wish I could come with you," the wolf said sadly.

Matt made a face. "Maybe they'll make me a Garurumon sized space suit."

"You could ask."

Matt blinked, then smiled. "I could."

They shared a laugh together, Human and Digimon, while the fires about the Golden City began to cool. Matt sighed. "I'll see you later Garurumon."

The wolf nodded. "Yeah, Matt."

_August 3rd 2016_

_8:02pm_

_(Folder – Within the Golden City)_

They watched their partners leave, joined by Wormmon, Hawkmon, Ken and Yolei. The four were headed to the nearest port for Izzy's Sanctuary to pick up their children. As soon as they were out of sight, Garurumon looked down to Gatomon. Her eyes were gazing back into the city. "Are you ready to go?"

"Mm. I think I have to check on something. I'll be just a second."

"Nn…"

She blinked, and turned to him. "What? You can head on if you really want to…"

"I run faster than you," he pointed out.

She raised a clever eyebrow. "You plan on running all the way home by yourself, or would rather trot at a pace your Life-mate can catch up to?" When he said nothing she grinned and crossed away from him. "That's what I thought."

She didn't get far when he called to her. "Gatomon. Earlier…"

She blinked. "Y-yes?"

He gazed at her, crimson eyes taking in her face. How much happier she was now. He sighed, smiling himself. "…Don't worry about it. Hurry up, or I may leave you completely."

Gatomon stuck out her tongue. "I'll punch you in the nose if you do."

_August 3rd 2016_

_8:30pm_

_(Artificial Universe Zero Two – 'Izzy's Sanctuary)_

"This is so weird."

"It's just a pocket universe," Yolei explained. "Nothing to worry about."

Matt didn't sound convinced. "Right, don't worry that you're in an artificial world with only one exit. What am I thinking?"

"Big place," Ken observed.

"Where's Sora?" Kari fidgeted.

Yolei made a face, entering the house with hands cupped over her mouth. "Sora? Sor-"

"Shh!"

The four adults blinked. There on the couch sat Sora Takenouchi, Hikaru Kamiya resting at her feet in his crib, with a very wide awake Miya Ichijouji reading a storybook beside her. Sora's mouth was parted ever so slightly, her chest rising and falling, quite unconscious.

"Auntie So-wah's sw'eeping," Miya told them in a whisper that might have been louder than her normal talking voice.

The four adults shared a smile. Matt bent on one knee to meet Miya face to face. "Thanks for watching my wife for me Miya. How much do I owe you?"

Miya Ichijouji just grinned.

_August 3rd 2016_

_8:35pm_

_(Folder – The Private Chambers of Dominimon & Ophanimon Within the Golden City)_

She found him in what had been their bedroom. She knew it instantly from the devastation this room had received. Ophanimon must have hated her nights without him. He sat on his haunches, gazing sadly at the only thing that had survived unscathed – a stain glass portrait of what appeared to be Ophanimon dancing with a young angel.

"Patamon?"

"Hi." He said.

"T.K. said you'd be in here. Are you… are you alright?"

He didn't turn to her, but his face grew a small smile. "Before I came, there was an angel. He was a Dominimon once. Like me. He was powerful, he was brave and noble." He looked down. "He was full of wrath. He hated the darkness with such a fury. The only thing that calmed him… was her. She was his light. She was what he came home to."

"…Who was he?"

"Daemon," Patamon whispered.

"D-Daemon?"

He nodded. "They exchanged vows. They knew each other better than any other Digimon. But… something happened. His light faded. No… He dimmed his eyes to the light. He hated virals with such a fury that balance meant nothing to him anymore. His wrath consumed him until he deleted the previous Demon Lord Creepymon. In that moment he fell. He was corrupted. She was supposed to kill him – he knew her name and was corrupted. The danger to her was great. But she had known him so long, and had loved him so much… that she spared his life, and told him to wander. Never again to grace the golden city. She spared his life and he became a Demon Lord. And when next they met it was on the battle field."

"She was supposed to kill him Gatomon," he said, never facing her. "While we were in the real world fighting Myotismon, they were fighting Pandemonium and preparing for the Dark Masters. And they were losing. She couldn't afford to hesitate with him. She shouldn't have hesitated. But when they met on the field, when it was on the line she couldn't. She shouted his name and demanded he stop. She still…"

"Loved him?" Gatomon finished for him, and he nodded.

"But for Daemon it was too late. His core had become so grotesque, so full of wrath… undirected anger that he didn't recognize her anymore. She was just a female throwing herself to him then. 'Overt seduction' he claimed. His former life as an angel meant nothing anymore. He was with Lilithmon…"

"Lilithmon has been with everyone," she cracked.

"Mm. That didn't matter to him. He was Daemon. Demon of wrath. That was enough. But for her… To see the one she'd revealed all to betray her… something in her snapped. She nearly killed him then. I think it would have been alright. She'd have been at peace. But the old man… Seraphimon the Just swooped in and drove the demons off before she could. He belived in balance – that by removing Daemon she would be made to replace him. He feared for the repercussions. She never forgave him for that. In that moment she began to fall."

Gatomon slowly moved towards him, sitting behind her companion and gazing up at the portrait. It was beautiful. And very, very sad.

"I was… I was the only thing keeping her from going crazy. When I came she saw something in me like she saw in him. Something she could love. That's why I was here. That's why she made excuse after excuse to keep me here during Anniversary. I was supposed to be true to her. To guide her back into the light she stood for. I failed."

"You didn't fail."

"I did. I was arrogant, and prideful and cold and as full of wrath for corruption as Daemon had been of Creepymon. I was… I have been…" He turned swiftly towards her, his eyes blurred by tears. "I'm the worst Digimon in the whole world."

"That isn't true."

"It is! You didn't want to break your promise to Garurumon. I made you. T.K. didn't want me to leave. I left on my own. Gatomon…" He took a deep breath. "Ophanimon didn't want to use the Zenith Gate at first. I did."

She stared at him in shock. "Patamon?"

"I was tired of fighting their war. All I could think about in those days was how often I could see you if I wasn't slicing Vilemon or listening to Cherubimon's war stories. I discovered the Gate in our library when Ophanimon wanted me to look for books on raising Freshlings. It had been my idea to use it. She… she must have known what it really was, and she might have feared what would happen. But… by then I think she knew about us. Or knew I had another. And she wanted to keep me any way she could so… so she agreed. And we opened the gate and that… light… whatever it was, took her. I caused all of this with my actions. And now… the family I had… the person I had been… It's all gone Gatomon. The life I've had is over. And it's all my fault."

"Patamon…"

"And worst… worse than all of that… If someone asked me right now if I could go back in time and hold my name back from you… to stop this sacrilege from happening… I would tell them, in a heartbeat: no. I've lost two children. They would have been strong. I've lost my home. I've lost my place in the Golden City forever. But if the only way I could be with you is to ask for it all again I would let the world burn Gatomon. I don't want anyone else to be with you, you understand? I don't want to be with anyone else. I'm _selfish_ about you. That's my vice. I love you so selfishly it hurts. And… And I'm afraid of what will happen if… if…"

She shook her head. "It won't happen. I'm still your light. You're still here."

"You were right about us. If we stay together things will only get worse. I can't… we can't…"

"We can."

He blinked. "Gatomon, I…"

And then her lips were on his and each individual strand of bronze fur stood at attention.

When she'd finished, it took him a moment to recollect himself. He breathed deep, shock and happiness and worry flooding him all at once. He opened his eye and turned to her, noticing the pink blush beneath her fur. "You still… We still."

"Yeah," she smiled. "Call me a rebel."

"But why?"

She took a step back, her blue eyes shimmering. "Because beneath Magnadramon… Behind the wings of Angewomon… Beneath the mask of Nefertimon… There is me. Kari's Gatomon. And I am in love with you."

Patamon gazed at her in wonder, and fell in love all over again. He took a step towards her, but remembered well her words only days before. "Garurumon…"

She nodded. "We'll figure it out. Okay? We've got time. We just have to take it easier Patamon. We have to slow things down. Find a pace. Work around this. If we make one false move everything will crash around us and it'll all be for naught. But slowing down _doesn't_ mean stopping. We don't have to rush back together at the drop of a hat. I love you. You love me. We've got the whole world now, don't you worry."

He tilted his head to the side. "Who is the partner of Hope again?"

She laughed. "Silly mouse."

He kissed her again, and she responded, light and hope warming their hearts even as the world burned around them. Too soon they ended it – any further would be begging trouble, and both wanted this life of theirs to last for just a moment longer. "You have to go," Patamon reminded her. "He'll be waiting."

She nodded, but didn't take her eyes off him. "I'll see you again."

"We're… We're still lovers in secret, right?"

She brought her nose to the side of his face and kissed his cheek. "Yes," she said happily. "That we are."

_August 6th 2016_

_10:55am_

_(Folder – Library of the Golden City)_

"You look like you're having fun."

Izzy jumped when the voice of Tai Kamiya reached him at the bottom of the library steps. It had been days since the death of Ophanimon Core and the light dimmed on her empire. It hadn't taken Izzy and his team long to swarm the city like vultures. While the programming of the Golden Rings was still several years away from them replicating, access to their library was perhaps the greatest gift he'd ever received from a digital lifeform.

What they'd found however would be hard to discuss.

He smiled nervously, shifting the book in his hands underneath his arm and stepping up to greet the great diplomat who became a warrior again for one day. "Their library is enormous. There are records dating back as far as 1989."

Tai yawned. "Twenty-seven years? That is a long time."

"It's longer than that Tai. Remember, the Digiworld hasn't always run on the same time cycle as ours. Before 1999-"

"It was faster, right," Tai corrected his tie. "So how many years would that make it?"

"Close to ten thousand years ago."

At this, Tai blinked. "Amazing."

Izzy nodded. "Right. There are extraordinary accounts we're just cracking the surface of."

"What about that one?"

Tai pointed at the book under Izzys arm. Izzy feigned ignorance – badly. "Hmm?"

"The one under your arm genius," Tai glared.

Izzy sighed, retrieving the book form beneath his arm. "…This one… is troubling. At the moment all we can translate is the Digikana on the cover. I was going to take it to my lab for further study."

"What does it say?"

Izzy shifted uncomfortably. "Roughly? Danger, or caution. But a few of my team have been translating it as something else."

Tai's eyes widened as the implication downed on him. "…No way."

Izzy nodded slowly, dark eyes filled with apprehension. "Hazard."

_August 6th 2016_

_11:01am_

_(File Island – Primary Village)_

"We'll take good care of him."

T.K. smiled as Elecmon held the Poyomon close to his furry chest. "We thought you would. As far as we're concerned this is the best primary village in the whole Digiworld."

"Hey, any time," the caretaker grinned. He then turned to Patamon with a bemused twinkle. "I still have to beat you at tug-of-war one of these days."

"I'd like to see you try."

They all had a good laugh which, for T.K., felt good. So much had happened over the last few days. The Golden City had fallen, the ranks and hierarchy of vaccine type angels spreading across the lands of Folder. Cherubimon remained, attempting to rebuild their city from the ground up, as not a triumvirate empire but a fair and balanced coalition.

Still, that left problems. The balance of Folder had shifted, and dark forces were once again on the rise thanks to their actions. Tai was having a field day waving off accusations of corruption amongst the Digidestined left and right. They were mostly unfounded; they had infact been defending themselves. Still, the U.N. wanted a scapegoat, and for the moment it was Tai Kamiya. It didn't matter that he had more pressing concerns: some Tamers and Digidestined from the Continent of Domain were reporting a mysterious pink substance that was eating through the data on the trees. That Ophanimon Core had been a murderous tyrant mattered little to the UN. The Digidestined had crossed a line.

And so what? That had been T.K.'s thought at the time. It was their job as Digidestined to protect the innocent. That hadn't changed. That would never change. He was sure of that.

Patamon smiled sadly. "One day we'll be back. To take him home."

Elecmon nodded to both of them in gratitude. "When you're ready, he'll be waiting."

"Thank you." T.K. bowed

Patamon regarded his son with a sad smile. "Poyomon… Your mother… I had great respect for her. There was good in her. Even at the end. I… I hope you never forget that."

_"Po-poyo…" _The little blob whimpered sadly. Patamon hoped one day he would understand.

"Are you sure about this?" T.K. asked as they made to leave. Patamon had a territory to claim and responsibilities as T.K.'s partner he'd have to remember.

Patamon sighed. "He doesn't have a mother and I can't raise him myself. This is for the best. Besides. I promised you I wouldn't leave again. Didn't I?"

T.K.'s eyes widened, the smile that followed nearly leading him to tears. "Yeah."

And without a moment's hesitation, Patamon floated to the top of T.K.'s cap, and settled upon his head. "I missed you T.K."

"I missed you too buddy." Takeru Takaishi, Digidestined and bearer of Hope, could only smile.

"I missed you too…"

* * *

><p><strong>Digimon<strong>

**H-E-R-E-T-I-C**

_**A/N: **_So ends Digimon: Heretic.

For those wondering, the titles of the chapters come from the hymn/prayer "Angel of God", also known as "The Guardian Angels Prayer".

ANGEL OF GOD,  
>my guardian dear,<br>To whom his love commits me here;  
>Ever this (day, night) be at my side,<br>To light and guard, to rule and guide.  
>Amen.<p>

A preview and glossary will be up next, and then this fic is getting the closed icon. It was a lot of fun writing it, and I hope it left new questions in place of the answers given. (What is the Zenith gate? Where are the voices Ophanimon heard coming from? Why the heck are D'Arcmon so flirtatious with Armadillomon? **;-P** Etc.)

Also, sorry about the pace of these last few chapters. Just got a night job. Oversleeping when you're supposed to be finishing off fanfiction leads to rushing to finish when you finally wake up. I sort of like where it is right now though to be honest, so I won't do much more tinkering aside from limited grammatical issues should they arise. Anyway, thanks for reading.

- Sonfaro


	9. Preview & Heretics' Glossary

**Preview: Memoirs of Victory: Taming the Instincts**

"It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas".

Sora Takenouchi swats her boyfriend in the arm. "Don't say that." She tells him. "I haven't looked for gifts for anybody yet".

"Not even mine?"

Sora narrows her eyes seductively. "Well, I may have something special planed for you…"

It's at this point that I clear my throat to remind my two perverted friends that I'm sitting right beside them. Sora blushes and turns back to the game, while Matt glares daggers through my skull from his position across from her. I grin devilishly. _Hookup terminated_.

I turn back to the game playing out before us. The Shinjuku Raiders against the Odaiba Tigers. Or, as it's more commonly known for us, Ken Ichijouji against Davis Motomiya. The last two years Ken's team has bested Davis', but the games have always been close and competitive, and one or the other often ends up with a bloody lip or a bruised knee. Or worse.

Those two have a crazy weird friendship. I'm almost envious.

My D-Terminal buzzes. Instinctively I reach into my pocket, thinking little of it. Izzy had mentioned wanting to talk about rules and procedures regarding _blahblahblah_… honestly, Izzy goes on and on about things few of us care about. Davis has the ball at his feet and is racing through defender after defender on his way towards the goal. Ken is keeping good time. I take my eyes off the game with the full intent to look up again as soon as possible.

_Who are you?_

* * *

><p><strong><span>A Heretics Glossary<span>**

**Digidestined:** A group of humans chosen by the Sovereigns to partner with Digimon save the Digital world from corruption. For many years they were considered by the Digital world to be the ultimate heros. Today they operate much like NATO in the Real World, involving themselves in struggles only when the participants can no longer protect themselves. Their number has grown over the years, with the legendary twelve taking more of a back seat as newer, younger Digidestined work with Tamers against the forces of evil.

**Digivolution:** Digivolving. The aging process of Digimon. Unlike humans, who slowly change over time, a Digimon's change is instantaneous.

**_Elpidius_****:** The secret name of Takeru "T.K." Takaishi's partner, Patamon. It means to hope, or hope in latin.

**Freshling:** an affectionate slang for Fresh level Digimon. It's alternate, 'Freshie' is seen as an insult.

**Folder: **a large continent adjacent to Server, and home of the Golden City. Unlike Server, which is mostly desert, Folder is known for its wide open fields and sparse forests. Until the Three-Days War [SEE BELOW], the area was known for the ongoing struggle between the residents of Pandemonium and the Golden City. With both relatively destroyed, Folder is entering new territory. Years ago, Tai Kamiya was accidentally transported there to have an adventure with Zeromaru the Veedramon.

**Golden City, The:** The City of Heavenly lights. The Golden City of Folder has long been the bastion of good in the digital world. It was ruled by the wise, but strict Triumvirate. All are welcome. But once you become a citizen, and take their holy ring, you were not allowed to leave without authorization. Patamon/Dominimon broke this rule on numerous occasions to see Gatomon, an action he has chosen not to regret.

**Holy Ring:** An ancient artifact of Vaccine types developed and worn in the Golden city. They hold considerable power, but focus whatever your personal will to such a degree that it almost becomes a separate entity. However, if your will is pure and your intentions true, the ring works as a catalyst for warp digivolution, not unlike the original tags and crests.

**Life-Mates:** The Digimon equivalent of Lovers and/or Marriage. Two Digimon decide to join together to produce offspring. A common misconception among humans is that Digimon ideas of love and sex are the same. Most Life-Mates are not in 'love' with each other. Rather, they respect each other enough to want to raise a nest with them, and feel that the added care and protection will help them reach the next level. To become a life-mate, a Digimon must reveal their 'name'. The process is generally started by the one who will be considered head of the household. Current life-mates among the Digidestined include, but are not limited to; Greymon and Birdramon, Veemon & American Digidestined Tatum's Dracomon, Gatomon and Garurumon (and Patamon), and Hawkmon and a Falcomon.

**Life-Mates Sacrilege: **the betrayal of the vows spoken between Life-Mates. Typically, either the offending party ends the life of one of his mates, severing that connection and leaving him with only one, or the offending party is him/herself deleted; usually by a witness [SEE BELOW] but often the offended Life-Mate themselves. This is the situation Gatomon and Patamon have found themselves in, although one side of the problem has now been rectified.

**_Mara:_** The secret name of Triumvirate member Ophanimon. It means bitter in Hebrew.

**_Meirit_****:** The secret name of Kari Kamiya's partner, Gatomon. It means light, or to give light in Hebrew.

**Names:** An important part of the Life-Mate process. Names are secret codes of data that form a general description of what that Digimon represents. These names are passed from Parents to offspring via coding in the digiegg. They are kept secret from all save the one individual a Digimon wants to spend the rest of their lives with.

**Naturals:** The term used to divide Digimon between those bred and those created. The Digidestined Digimon were specially created using unwanted nestlings(baby-digimon) and the ancients power, and therefore are not Naturals.

**Pandemonium:** The exact opposite of the Golden City, Pandemonium was the stronghold for the Seven Demon Lords who ruled half of Folder. Their ongoing struggle against the Golden City was one of the defining points about Folder. With the disappearance of the Seven Demon Lords at the outset of the Three-Days War [SEE BELOW], the fate of Pandemonium is up in the air.

**Royal Knights, The:** A group of thirteen Holy Knight Digimon who use their own brand of Justice to protect the Digital World. After the Alphamon Fiasco (in which their, leader Alphamon merged with the rampaging OuuRyuumon in the center of Tokyo, setting off an EMP that destroyed two-thirds of the city), the Royal Knights have sworn their allegiance to the Digidestined.

**Sovereigns:** Also known as the Harmonious ones. The 'gods' of the Digital world. They aren't seen as deities so much as they are guardians and keepers. They are Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, Zhuqiaomon, and Baihumon. They are often seen as manipulative by many of the Digidestined Digimon.

**Three-Days War, The:** A bloody failed coup d'état led by Ophanimon (Core) against the Triumvirate. After disposing of the Seven Demon Lords, Ophanimon betrayed the Triumvirate, assasinating Seraphimon and instigating a rebellion. Because of the unique nature of those involved (Ophanimon's life mate being a Digidestined and his children in danger) members of the Legendary twelve and their partners descended upon the Golden City and, with their Royal Knight allies, smote the rebellion and deleted Ophanimon Core. The damage to the surrounding area was quite severe, and no one knows how (or even if) the city will recover.

**Triumvirate:** Former three man governmental system in place in the Golden city. The three in question – Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon, had ruled for many years and were willing to sacrifice anyone, and anything for their cause. However, as time wore one, fissures within the current Triumvirate alignment formed, leading to Ophanimon's overthrow and the Three-Days War [SEE ABOVE].

**Witness:** A crucial part of the Life-Mate process. After the vows are said, and before they are sealed, a witness is to confer with both. A second set of vows is spoken then; the gist of which being that, should the one Mate every stray from the other, the witness will be responsible for tracking down and, should the need arise, delete the wayward partner. In modern times, the witness is mostly a formality, much like a best man in a human wedding. However, it is still an expected part of the Life-Mate process, and no union can be official without one.

**Zenith Gate:** An ancient digital gate leading from the Golden City of Folder to a location of unknown origin. Some postulate that this location is the Dark Zone, though others disagree, and say that the location leads to the end of the world.


End file.
